Sounds like Eternity
by Leilani972
Summary: La suite de ma première fiction - My Endless Love - Edward et Bella mariés, ils partent en lune de miel au Brésil. Mais la menace des Volturis planent toujours sur leur tête, et un vieil ennemi refera surface,bouleversant la vie des Cullen.
1. Résumé

_Hello tout le monde_

_Chose promise, chose dûe._

_L'histoire commence à la fin de ma première fiction._

_Voici le résumé de mon histoire, en espérant que cela vous mettra l'eau à la bouche!_

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward

Nous y étions. Nous avions attendu près de deux ans après mon mariage avant de voir les Volturis.

Mon mariage... Le bonheur que je ressentais ce jour-là était bien loin à présent.

Tout ce que je chérissais, tout ce qui m'était cher, avait disparu. Ils m'avaient tout pris, et voulaient s'en prendre à ce qu'il me restait de famille.

Dans cette clairière, notre clairière, elle était revenue. Elle me manquait, et je lui manquais également. Nos liens étaient toujours aussi forts.

_**- Ne pars pas...**_

_**- Il le faut, Edward. Je l'ai laissé là-bas, il faut que j'y retourne.**_

_**- Reviens-moi vite, alors.**_

_**- Je... J'aimerais tant...**_

_**- Alors fais-le. **_

_**- Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais. Je t'aime, Edward.**_

Elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. N'y tenant plus, je m'effondrai.

_**- Je t'aime aussi, Bella...**_

Je me battrais, pour elle, et pour notre enfant. Pour qu'ils me reviennent enfin, je devais défaire ces monstres.

* * *

Voila!!!

Je peux vous dire ce qui va se passer mais ça ne serait pas marrant!

J'espère que ma nouvelle histoire vous plaira,

et que vous la trouverez toujours aussi agréable à lire.

Leilani


	2. Prologue

Point de vue de Jasper.

Le mariage d'Edward et Bella fut sans conteste le meilleur auquel j'ai pu assister, les miens – Alice et moi avions renouvelé notre union plus d'une vingtaine de fois – compris. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'amour, de bonheur et de joie dans une seule pièce. L'amour de Bella et d'Edward était le plus fort de tous.

Ces derniers partirent avant même la fin de la réception. Inutile de ressentir les émotions pour deviner qu'ils avaient envie d'être seuls le plus vite possible. Nous ne leur en tînmes pas rigueur, et continuâmes la soirée.

Angela et Ben s'en allèrent tôt, suivis de la famille de Bella. Nous restâmes à discuter avec nos amis de Denali, pendant qu'Alice arrangeait le salon. Tout à coup, ma dulcinée s'arrêta, et lâcha le vase qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Henry eût le temps de rattraper mais Alice resta figée. L'éclat de ses yeux changeait en permanence, et je ressentais de la tristesse, de la colère et de l'effroi.

Elle avait une vision.

Esmée s'approcha d'elle et la soutint.

_**- Alice?**_

_**- Bella...**_ murmura ma compagne.

_**- Elle va bien?**_ Demanda ma mère.

_**- Elle... Elle sera des leurs... Et l'enfant aussi.**_

**_- De qui tu parles en disant « des leurs »?_** lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau

_**- les Volturis.**_

Rosalie hoqueta.

_**- Ce n'est pas possible,**_ dit Carlisle.

_**- Je l'ai vu, Carlisle. Nous pleurions tous, Edward était désespéré, et Bella et l'enfant étaient avec Aro qui les embrassait.**_

Nous fûmes anéantis. J'avais du mal à rester debout, car je ressentais le désespoir de tout le monde. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais sortir de la pièce, mais Alice eût une nouvelle vision. Ce qu'elle éprouva alors fut tel que je m'écroulai.

_**- Non! Pas elle!**_ S'époumona-t-elle.

_**- Quoi encore? **_Lui demanda Rosalie, paniquée.

_**- J'ai vu l'enfant, avec... Maria...**_

Esmée hurla d'effroi.

Maria était celle qui m'avait transformé. Son but ultime était de diriger tous les territoires du Sud, en partant du Texas. Pour se faire, elle contrôlait une armée de nouveaux-nés qui se battaient contre d'autres. Elle alimentait régulièrement ses rangs, au rythme des pertes subies, et surtout n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser de ceux qui faiblissaient avec l'âge.

Nous savions tous ce que la vision d'Alice pouvait signifier. Maria ne s'encombrerait pas de Bella.

_**- Je préfère savoir l'enfant avec les Volturis plutôt qu'avec ce monstre.**_ Déclara Emmett.

_**- Tu n'as pas tort. **_Affirmai-je. _**Mais nous devons tout faire pour qu'aucune des prédictions d'Alice ne se réalise.**_

_**- Il faudrait appeler Peter et Charlotte pour savoir ou se trouve Maria .**_ Insista Alice.

_**- J'y vais de ce pas. **_

Peter m'informa que Maria avait établi son clan au Brésil, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les jeunes mariés devaient y être à l'heure qu'il est.

Je décidai donc d'appeler Edward, en espérant qu'il décrocherait.


	3. Chapitre 1 Voyage de Noces

Point de vue d'Edward.

**_- Prête à partir à l'aventure, Madame Cullen?_**

**_- Prête, mon cher époux._**

Nous saluâmes famille et amis et partîmes en direction de l'aéroport.

Bella et moi venions tout juste de nous marier, et je comptais l'emmener dans un lieu qu'elle avait avoué souhaité visiter.

Au moment où j'avais réservé nos billets d'avion, je pensais devoir le faire avant que sa maladie ne l'emporte. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de se transformer, je souhaitais juste lui faire profiter d'un voyage inoubliable tant qu'elle était humaine.

_**- Où allons-nous?**_ S'enquit Bella.

_**- Je peux bien te le dire maintenant... Nous partons au Brésil. **_

_**- Oh, Edward! C'est merveilleux! Merci, mon ange**_, dit-elle tandis qu'une larme ruisselait sur sa joue.

* * *

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas accepté de voyager dans un pays aussi ensoleillé.

Avec Bella à mes côtés, ma particularité vampirique qui m'empêchait de sortir les jours de grand soleil, sous peine de passer pour un lampadaire vivant, disparaissait complètement. C'était du à son don. Elle avait estimé que je méritais de vivre le plus normalement possible. Grâce à cela, je pouvais me nourrir comme les humains, chassant deux fois par mois pour recouvrer toute mon énergie, et j'étais capable de pleurer, de rougir, et de me balader quand le ciel était dégagé.

Nous prîmes l'avion de Port Angeles à Seattle, puis de Seattle à Atlanta, et enfin d'Atlanta à Rio de Janeiro.

Mon amour dormit plus que de coutume, et j'en déduis que la journée l'avait épuisée.

Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux lorsque nous débarquâmes, s'appuyant sur moi afin d'avancer.

Je me dépêchai de trouver un taxi qui nous emmènerait à l'hôtel. Il se situait le long de la plage d'Ipanema, et j'avais expressément demandé que notre chambre aie une vue directe sur l'océan.

Je pris mon épouse dans mes bras, et entrai dans notre suite nuptiale. Elle ne broncha pas, et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

_**- Mon ange? Es-tu sûre que ça va?**_

_**- Mmm... oui, oui, ça va,**_ me répondit-t-elle à moitié endormie. _**Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**_

_**- Un peu? **_M'exclamai-je. **_Tu n'as pas arrêté de dormir depuis Port Angeles! Ça fait 19 heures!_**

_**- Ah? Je suis désolée, Edward. C'est le trajet, et tous ces changements, j'ai très mal à la tête, et je n'ai pas très bien mangé non plus. Le bébé n'aime pas trop le poisson! **_Gloussa-t-elle.

_**- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Repose-toi, mon amour. Ça ira mieux demain.**_

Je posai Bella sur le lit, elle dormait déjà.

Notre première nuit en temps que mari et femme ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu, mais cela m'importait peu. Bella était là, portant notre enfant, et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, si l'on puis dire. Allongé auprès de ma reine, caressant son ventre déjà bien visible, j'exultai.

* * *

Mon téléphone retentit. Je décrochai vivement avant qu'il ne réveille Bella.

_**- Edward, tout va bien?**_

_**- Jasper? Que se passe-t-il?**_ Il semblait paniqué.

_**- Alice a eu une vision qui nous a un peu inquiété.**_

_**- C'est à dire?**_

_**- Elle a vu Bella et un enfant, qu'on pense le sien, aux mains des Volturis. Ou plutôt... Ils étaient des leurs.**_

**_- Plait-il? _**m'énervai-je.

_**- On ne sait pas trop comment cela pourrait arriver, alors reste sur tes gardes. Et puis... Alice a vu un autre futur possible.**_

_**- Il y aurait une autre éventualité?**_

_**- Elle n'est pas meilleure que l'autre. **_Il hésita. **_Alice a vu un enfant, semblable à celui de la première vision. Bella n'était pas avec lui... Mais Maria,si._**

Je fus abasourdi. Les Volturis ou... Maria?

Si je ne supportais pas l'idée que les vampires italiens mettent la main sur ma femme, j'exécrais celle de voir mon enfant avec la créatrice de Jasper. Cette femme était mauvaise, cruelle, et n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Et si Bella n'était pas avec notre enfant, alors elle devait être...

_**- Je te demande simplement de faire attention. Vous êtes sur son territoire. Maria et son clan sont au Brésil, évitez de sortir la nuit, et tout devrait bien aller. Et le jour, surveillez vos arrières, et restez dans des zones fréquentées, que les gardes Volturis ne puissent pas enlever Bella.**_

_**- Merci de ton aide, Jasper.**_

_**- Je t'en prie. Ne t'inquiète pas, de notre côté nous avons un plan quand vous reviendrez. Nous ne laisserons personne approcher Bella à Forks. Nous te faisons confiance pour en faire de même à Rio. Profitez quand même de votre voyage de noces. Salue ton épouse de notre part.**_

* * *

Je ne sus quoi penser des visions d'Alice. Le destin de ma dulcinée semblait bien sombre. Allions-nous réussir à l'éviter?

Bella se réveilla soudain, et vint m'étreindre.

_**- A quoi penses-tu, mon chéri?**_

_**- A rien,**_ mentis-je, rien d'important. _**As-tu regardé la vue panoramique?**_

_**- Non, mais je file regarder!**_ Dit-elle en s'écartant prestement.

Elle se dirigea vers la vitre, et s'écria :

_**- Oh mon Dieu! Mais c'est magnifique! Ipanema! J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps!**_

_**- Ça tombe bien! J'ai prévu des tas d'excursions, d'abord sur Rio, et ensuite dans tout le Brésil. Nous en profiterons également pour rendre visite à des amies. Tu vas les adorer.**_

_**- J'espère qu'elles m'apprécieront,**_ murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Je l'enlaçai et lui déposai un baiser sur le front.

_**- On ne peut que t'apprécier, mon amour. Il se fait tard, retourne te coucher.**_

_**- J'ai une meilleure idée,**_ dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Je compris où elle en voulait en venir, car je souhaitais la même chose. Un râle de désir sortit du fond de ma gorge pendant que je la saisissais et l'entraînais vers notre lit.

Je m'occuperais de Maria et des Volturis plus tard.

Nôtre lune de miel pouvait enfin commencer.


	4. Chapitre 2 Rencontre

Après que Bella ait copieusement petit-déjeuné, nous décidâmes d'enfin sortir de notre suite.

Bella était passionnée par le Brésil et les trésors que ce pays recelait.

Nous visitâmes d'abord la statue du Christ Rédempteur, où Bella fit tant de photos qu'il ne resta plus de place sur notre première carte mémoire – j'avais eu la bonne idée d'en apporter plusieurs, ce à quoi ma dulcinée m'avait rétorqué que ce ne serait pas nécessaire – Puis le jardin botanique, pour la diversité de la flore. Le soir, Bella, ravie de sa sortie, ne mangea pas, et fila directement se coucher.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Nous vîmes tous les monuments que Bella m'avait dit rêver de visiter à Rio, São Paulo et Brasília. Nous étions même allés voir les chutes d'Iguaçu, qui séparent le Brésil, l'Argentine et le Paraguay. Nous bougions tellement qu'elle était exténuée, si bien que notre voyage de noces finit par ressembler à un voyage d'affaire.

Ma reine, émerveillée par autant de découvertes, avait fini par me dire:

- **_J'ADORE le Brésil, maintenant._**

_**

* * *

**_

Ce jour là, nous avions décidé de visiter la forêt de Tijuca, car ma tendre épouse voulait voir certaines espèces animales en voie de disparition.

Nous nous étions arrêtés près d'une jolie cascade, nous enlaçant tendrement, quand je sentis une odeur familière. Une odeur de vampire.

**_- Partons d'ici,_** chuchotai-je à Bella.

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**- Il y a un vampire dans la forêt...**_

Son coeur s'emballa. Je la pris dans mes bras et m'apprêtai à partir quand soudain ce que je redoutais depuis quelques temps arriva. Je plaçai Bella derrière moi, l'entourant de mes bras, et adoptai une posture défensive. Elle était devant moi, arborant un sourire en coin qui la rendait dangereuse. Notre échange fut froid et distant.

_**- Maria.**_

**_- Bom dia, Edward!_** Me salua-t-elle tout en me méprisant du regard. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu.

_**- En effet.**_

**_- Comment va Jasper? _**Reprit-elle, prononçant le nom de mon frère avec une infinie tendresse**_. Toujours pas décidé à rejoindre le droit chemin?_**

Jasper était le préféré de Maria. Il s'était enfui du clan de celle-ci, ne supportant plus de tuer nos semblables sous prétexte qu'elle le désirait.

Mon frère avait pris sa décision le jour où il avait été chargé de tuer son meilleur ami , Peter, qui s'était enfui avec celle qui deviendrait par la suite sa compagne. Maria n'avait pas toléré sa défection, mais espérait toujours son retour, car il était le meilleur combattant qu'elle connaissait.

Elle était rentrée dans une colère noire quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était marié à Alice et avait rejoint notre famille. Pour se venger et le récupérer, elle avait alors créé une toute nouvelle armée de nouveau-nés avec pour seul but celui de nous éliminer. Avec l'aide de Jasper, nous les avions tous défaits, et Maria s'était enfuie, jurant qu'elle arriverait à ses fins.

**_- Il se porte bien._** lui répondis-je froidement**_. Et il se sent bien où il est._**

_**- Si tu le dis...**_

Son regard se posa alors sur Bella.

_**- Tu as apporté ton repas?** Je croyais qu'il était végétarien, mais bon... Cette humaine a l'air délicieuse..._

Je grognai.

_**- Il s'agit de mon épouse.**_

**_- Tu as épousé une humaine?_** Cracha-t-elle en faisant une grimace_**.** J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit.** Vous m'en direz tant!**_

Bella gémit,et nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Elle était à genou, se tenant le ventre.

Maria retint un cri.

_Enceinte? Non... _

**_- C'est ton enfant?_** Me questionna-t-elle.

**_- En quoi cela te concerne?_** Demandai-je abruptement.

_**- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout.**_

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre, car Bella s'était relevée et fixait méchamment Maria.

_Ses yeux... Ils sont dorés... Comme les végétariens. C'est donc l'enfant d'Edward... _

_**- Alors c'est elle que les Volturis craignent?**_

Je fus surpris qu'elle évoque les Volturis.

Ils n'avaient pas la réputation d'être très expansifs quand quelque chose les contrariait. Je trouvai étrange qu'elle, qui passait son temps à se cacher des Italiens à cause de ses activités – la création de nouveaux-nés à grande échelle étant interdite – puisse être au courant de l'existence de Bella et de notre enfant.

**_- Que sais-tu exactement de la grossesse de ma femme?_** Lui demandai-je.

**_- Des rumeurs circulent... On m'a parlé d'une humaine enceinte d'un vampire. On dit que son enfant aurait des pouvoirs remarquables. _**Elle avança. _Et que celui qui posséderait cet enfant dans son clan serait invincible. Si seulement je pouvais..._

C'est alors que Bella me bouscula, m'envoyant dans l'eau. Telle une Immortelle, elle se mit en position d'attaque et grogna, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de ce monstre.

**_- Essaye un peu, et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer._** menaça mon épouse, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres**_. Recule! Ou je te démembre._**

_**Maria recula, hébétée. Elle leva les mains.**_

_**- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive! Je m'en vais.** Cette humaine est proprement terrifiante**. A bientôt, j'espère.** Oui... je viendrai voir si cette rumeur est vraie._

**_- Au plaisir, Maria!_** Lui dit mon ange en retroussant ses lèvres sur ses dents, toujours aussi sèchement**_._**

Elle opina du chef, puis s'enfuit.

Je ne bougeai pas. L'attitude de Bella m'effrayait.

Ma compagne s'effondra, tout comme elle l'avait fait en Italie. Les changements qui se produisaient en elle s'effectuaient à une vitesse telle que son corps ne supportait pas le choc .

_**- Rentrons à l'hôtel, s'il te plait, mon amour. Je me sens mal.**_

_**- Non, Bella, nous n'allons pas rentrer. Nous passerons récupérer nos affaires, et nous irons voir mes amies. Nous serons plus en sécurité avec elles.**_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- Cette Maria est donc si dangereuse que ça?**_

_**- Non, c'est juste que...**_

**_- Arrête de me surprotéger,_** tempêta-t-elle**_. Et dis-moi ce que tu me caches._**

Après une longue hésitation, je décidai de lui avouer ce dont Jasper m'avait parlé.

Elle tressaillit, et se mura dans le silence pendant plusieurs heures. Elle hochait simplement la tête quand je lui posait une question, et j'en profitai pour l'amener à la voiture, rentrer à l'hôtel, préparer nos affaires, et repartir à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion en direction de Manaus.

Au comptoir des réservations, Bella sortit de sa torpeur. Elle me tira vers elle, hystérique.

_**- Rentrons à Forks, s'il te plait.**_

_**- En es-tu certaine?**_

_**- Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas voir tes amies, mais je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans le même pays que cette femme. J'ai l'impression d'être paranoïaque. Je la sens partout. Elle nous suit, j'en suis persuadée.**_

**_- Tu n'es pas paranoïaque, mon amour._** Avouai-je tristement**_. C'est exactement ce qu'elle fait._**

**_- Alors ne restons pas. Rentrons chez nous._** me supplia-t-elle.

J'approuvai et réservai donc nos billets de retour. **_

* * *

_**

J'appelai à la maison afin de prévenir de notre arrivée imminente. Jasper décrocha.

_**- Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Oui. Elle est au courant pour le bébé, mais Bella l'a fait fuir.**_

**_- C'est vrai?_** Fit-il, étonné.**_ Et comment a-t-elle fait?_**

_**- Elle lui a grogné dessus et l'a menacée. Tu aurais dû la voir, Jasper. J'ai moi-même été terrifié par son attitude.**_

A ces mots, Bella sursauta et me fixa, désolée.

_**- Elle continue à nous suivre, alors nous rentrons.**_

_**- Très bien, nous vous attendons.

* * *

**_

Mon amour attendit que je raccroche avant de me dire en faisant la moue:

_**- Je HAIS le Brésil, maintenant. **_

Je la serrai dans mes bras, écroulé de rire. Reprenant mon sérieux, je lui dis :

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, elle ne t'approchera plus. Nous rentrons chez nous. Tu verras, tout ira mieux maintenant.**_

J'étais loin de me douter à cet instant que notre descente aux enfers ne faisait que commencer.****


	5. Chapitre 3 Calvaire

A notre retour du Brésil, Bella dormit trois jours entiers. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se blottit contre moi et ne broncha pas pendant plusieurs heures. Je ne m'en offusquai pas, occupé à lui caresser son magnifique corps et à me régaler de sa délicieuse odeur. Esmée et Alice vinrent aux nouvelles, apportant un plateau rempli de nourriture appétissante.

_**- Nous nous sommes dit qu'après autant de sommeil tu aurais sûrement envie de manger.**_ Déclara ma mère.

_**- Ce n'est même pas discutable.**_ Ajouta ma sœur._** Tu vas manger, pour ton bien-être et celui du bébé. **__Au lieu de lieu faire des câlins, Edward, tu aurais dû t'occuper de lui remplir l'estomac._

Le ventre de ma douce gargouillait, répondant ainsi à sa place. Elle rougit. Je me sentis honteux et coupable. Je n'avais pas songé à ce qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de manger. Étant son mari, cela me sembla d'autant plus criminel.

Comme pour me consoler, Bella resserra mon étreinte autour d'elle.

_**- Ça ne te dérange pas de continuer pendant que je mange?**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**- Demandé si gentiment, comment pourrais-je te le refuser?**_ Souris-je.

* * *

Nous passâmes la journée au lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, une main sur son ventre. Rompant le silence, mon ange se redressa soudain.

_**- Edward, je voudrais te demander une chose.**_

_**- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.**_

_**- Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, jure moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais notre enfant.**_

Je frémis. Où voulait-elle donc en venir?

_**- As-tu l'intention de nous quitter? **_Demandai-je en sourcillant.

_**- Mais non, bêta! **_Rit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude. _**C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment je serai après ma transformation, et ça me fait un peu peur.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas t'occuper de notre enfant tout de suite, puisque tu seras une nouvelle née, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Avec ton don...**_

_**- Oui, oui...**_ Elle semblait agacée. _**Justement. Raison de plus pour me promettre que tu prendras soin de notre enfant quand je serais dans l'incapacité de le faire**_.

Cette phrase me fit frissonner. Elle avait ce double sens si désagréable, si étrange, que la peur ne me quitta plus dès cet instant.

La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti cette étrangeté fut le jour du bal de rentrée, où j'avais demandé à Bella de m'épouser. Ce jour-là, je m'étais éloigné d'elle et avais failli la perdre.

_**- Je te le promets. Je ne VOUS abandonnerai jamais.**_

Je pris également la résolution de ne jamais quitter Bella des yeux, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde.

_**- Dis-moi, Edward, as-tu déjà songé à un prénom pour notre bébé?**_

_**- Oh... J'ai quelques idées. Et toi? Il est vrai que nous n'en avons jamais parlé.**_

_**- J'en ai également quelques-unes. Voudrais-tu me les dire?**_

_**- Si tu me dis les tiennes.**_

_**- Marché conclu! Je t'écoute. **_

_**- Pour une fille, j'avais songé à deux prénoms. Ceux de nos mères.**_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- Edward, je te signale que tu as deux mères...**_ me reprocha-t-elle. _**Le compte n'y est pas.**_

_**- Si si, je t'assure, le compte y est.**_

_**- Et moi, je t'assure que non.**_ S'énerva-t-elle. _**Il y a Esmée, Renée, et Elisabeth. Ça en fait trois.**_

_**- Je me suis mal exprimé.**_ _**Je pensais à Renesmée Elisabeth.**_

_**- Renesmée...Elisabeth... c'est magnifique**_! s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant son ventre arrondi.

_**- Et toi? Quels sont les prénoms que tu avais choisi.**_

_**- Ils ne sont pas aussi beaux. J'avais pensé à Eden, à Angela et à Joy.**_

_**- Angela, comme ton amie?**_

_**- J'ai plus choisi par rapport à ce que ça représente pour moi. Tu dois connaître leur signification, toi qui sais déjà tout!**_ Railla-t-elle.

En effet, je connaissais le sens de ces prénoms. Eden était une allusion au paradis, Angela aux anges, et Joy évidemment au bonheur. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi elle avait choisi ceux-ci précisément. Je priai donc mon épouse de m'expliquer son point de vue.

_**- Eden évoque l'éternité, et c'est exactement ce que je souhaite pour elle. Qu'elle vive éternellement, entourée de sa famille qui l'aimera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Angela évoque la douceur et la bienveillance que j'ai retrouvée chez son merveilleux père. Et Joy, le bonheur qu'elle me procure en étant la.**_

Je restai sans voix. Mon coeur, déjà constamment réchauffé par la présence de Bella à mes côtés, semblait brûler et cette sensation irradia tout mon être. Je l'embrassai tendrement et lui caressai la joue. Dieu que j'aime cette femme!

_**- Joy serait parfait pour une petite fille...**_ lui dis-je, attendri.

_**- Je préfère Renesmée,**_ répliqua-t-elle.

_**- Et si nous faisions un compromis? S'il s'agit bien d'une fille, elle s'appellera Joy Renesmée Cullen.**_

_**- Parfait. Et si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Noah Anthony Cullen.**_ Me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me figeai. J'avais souhaité appeler notre fils comme ma mère voulait nommer son deuxième enfant, si elle en avait eu un. Bella avait-elle lu dans mes pensées?

_**- Noah? Comment savais-tu que je voulais l'appeler ainsi?**_

Je la regardai et fus choqué de voir ses yeux dorés à cet instant.

_**- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit!**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**- Va pour Noah Anthony, alors.**_ Affirmai-je.

Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Je me plongeai dans ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat, espérant que notre enfant hérite de ses yeux, car ils me manqueraient énormément une fois qu'elle serait transformée.

_**- Merci, mon ange, pour tout ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie. Pour la réalisation de tous mes rêves, et pour le bonheur que nous éprouvons en ce moment.**_ dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau et en se blottissant contre moi.

_**- Ce n'est que le commencement, mon amour. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux.**_

_**- Je l'espère. **_Elle bâilla. **_Je suis désolée, mais me sens un peu fatiguée._**

_**- Repose toi, ma chérie.**_

Bella s'endormit paisiblement, répétant les prénoms que nous avions choisi pour notre enfant. Elle dit aussi dans son sommeil qu'elle m'aimerait toujours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rêvasser, pensant à notre enfant et nous, réunis dans notre clairière.

J'étais persuadé que rien ne pourrait troubler notre bonheur, tant que les Volturis et Maria seraient à l'écart de nos vies. Comme je me trompais!

* * *

Bella dormit encore 3 jours d'affilée. A son réveil, elle ne bougea pas. Esmée et Alice nous rejoignirent alors.

_**- Désires-tu quelque chose à manger, ma chérie?**_ L'interrogea Esmée

Elle ne répondit pas.

_**- Bella, est-ce que tu as faim?**_ Redemanda Alice.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je la secouai un peu, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne réagit toujours pas.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi épuisée. Quand bien même cela serait dû au stress ou à sa grossesse, il me semblait qu'elle aurait été plus alerte. Or là, j'avais sous les yeux quelqu'un de profondément amorphe. Je me demandais si son état de santé ne s'était pas empiré, avec toute la pression qu'elle avait subi ces derniers temps.

J'en parlai à Carlisle qui se proposa de l'examiner. Il ne pouvait pas voir le bébé, car l'échographie ne donnait rien, la poche entourant le foetus étant trop opaque. Cependant, il pouvait toujours vérifier l'état de son cerveau, afin de vérifier que la tumeur ne s'était pas développée.

Nous installâmes Bella dans la pièce où mon père avait installé des appareils en vue de son prochain accouchement.

Mon ange me regardait sans me voir, ne réagissant ni à ma voix, ni à mes caresses. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus.

Carlisle brancha des électrodes afin de mesurer l'activité du cerveau de Bella. En allumant le moniteur, il tressaillit, et me fixa soudain apeuré.

_**- Je sais que c'est dangereux pour nous de le faire, mais nous devons absolument emmener Bella à l'hôpital, Edward. Quelque chose ne va pas.**_

Ce faisant, il prit mon épouse et la déposa dans la voiture.

* * *

_J'espère que vous appréciez ma suite_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion, positive ou non._

_Toute critique est constructive, et ne pourra que me faire améliorer ma fiction._

_N'hésitez pas non plus à proposer des choses qui pourront étoffer la fiction et donc la rendre plus longue ^_^_

_A bientôt_

_Leilani  
_


	6. Chapitre 4 Attente

Point de vue de Jasper.

J'étais sous le choc. D'après mon père, il fallait faire vite afin de s'assurer que l'état de santé de Bella n'était pas trop grave, et si ça l'était, pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Nous savions que nous risquions de la perdre, ou de perdre l'enfant, et cette situation nous angoissait terriblement.

Nous roulâmes sans prononcer un mot en direction de l'hôpital, où Edward et Carlisle se trouvaient déjà. Ce dernier la prit en charge directement. Il avait expliqué la situation à un autre collègue et avait effectué toute une batterie de tests.

J'avais prévenu son père et sa mère. Charlie arriva rapidement tandis que Renée, qui avait rapidement trouvé un billet d'avion, se dépêchait de venir.

* * *

Toute notre famille, Henry et Vera compris, était dans la salle d'attente, anxieuse.

Edward, Alice et moi l'étions plus encore que les autres. Ma compagne était hystérique.

_**- Jazz!**_ S'écria-t-elle. _**Je ne la vois plus! Je ne vois rien!**_

_**- Calme toi, mon amour,**_ dis-je en essayant de lui envoyer une onde apaisante, _**ainsi qu'à toute la famille. **_

_**- Il se passe quelque chose. Je te répète que je ne vois plus leur avenir, je ne vois qu'Edward en pleurs...**_

Mon frère s'effondra, et je ressentis l'agonie qu'il vivait me couper souffle.

_**- S'il te plait, Alice.**_ Lui dis-je en lui serrant les mains.**_ Évite de dire ce genre de choses. Surtout devant Edward. Cela ne sert à rien de lui faire autant de mal. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe. Si tu ne vois pas l'avenir de Bella, c'est sûrement parce que tu t'angoisses trop._**

_**- Tu as sans doute raison. **_Répondit-elle, confuse. _**Pardonne-moi, Edward.**_

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant prononcer un mot.

Les sentiments de toute la famille vinrent se rajouter aux miens. Je ne voyais plus, n'entendais plus. La détresse et le désespoir me submergeaient. Je souhaitais ne plus pouvoir utiliser mon don, ne plus ressentir ces émotions atroces. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de mourir. Mais je devais rester. Parce que je tenais à Bella, pour soutenir Alice, et surtout pour Edward.

Ce dernier se leva brusquement et vint dans ma direction.

_**- Viens, Jasper, **_dit-il en me soutenant. _**Sortons.**_

_**- Mais tu dois...**_ balbutiai-je

_**- Sortons, s'il te plait. Moi non plus je n'en peux plus de rester ici.**_

* * *

A l'extérieur, Edward prit une grande inspiration. Ayant recouvré mes esprits, j'entrepris de le rasséréner.

_**- Merci, Jazz. **_

_**- Je t'en prie. Ça me fait de la peine de te voir souffrir autant.**_

_**- Je ne parle pas de ça.**_

Je m'immobilisai.

_**- Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi d'être dans cet endroit. Tous les ressentis, toute la peine qui s'y trouvent t'assaillent. Mais tu restes avec nous, malgré ta souffrance. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta présence me touche, et je te remercie du fond du cœur d'être à mes côtés pendant ces heures sombres.**_

_**- C'est vrai que c'est dur, mais je ne vous laisserai pas. Je m'inquiète tout autant que vous pour Bella, et je sais à quel point tu souffres de ne pas être près d'elle et de votre enfant. Je te soutiendrai du mieux que je peux, quoi qu'il arrive.**_

Il m'étreignit de manière fraternelle puis me tapota l'épaule.

_**- Merci encore,**_ dit-il les larmes aux yeux. _**Je retourne voir s'il y a du nouveau. Reste encore un peu dehors, ça te fera du bien.**_

J'acquiesçai et il rentra de nouveau dans l'hôpital.

Je vidai un maximum mon esprit afin de pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de ma famille. J'aperçus Carlisle sortir précipitamment et lui fis signe. Il était troublé et très inquiet pour la santé de Bella.

_**- Du nouveau?**_ Demandai-je, le cœur lourd.

_**- Non pas encore.**_ Me répondit mon père. _**D'ici vingt minutes nous aurons le résultats de tous ses examens. Ils souhaitaient faire une échographie mais je les en ai dissuadé, prétextant que nous avions installé tout le matériel nécessaire à la maison afin que son gynécologue puisse l'ausculter à domicile, selon le souhait de Bella et compte tenu de son état de santé. Qu'il était passé ce matin et que tout était normal.**_

_**- Cela leur a-t-il suffit?**_

_**- Non**_. Il soupira.**_ Il faut d'ailleurs que je trouve une échographie à leur montrer. Je vais aller voir quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à en falsifier une. Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, nous n'avons pas le choix._**

_**- Tu as raison. A-t-elle dit quelque chose?**_

_**- Pas un mot, c'est bien cela qui nous inquiète. Nous pensons qu'elle a subi d'important dégâts au niveau du cerveau, mais sans les examens, nous ne pouvons en dire plus.**_

_**- En as-tu informé Edward? **_m'inquiétai-je

_**- Oui. **_Sa tristesse augmenta. _**Il était anéanti, mais il nous reste encore un espoir. Si les dégats ne sont pas trop importants, nous pourrons la transformer après l'accouchement, en la surveillant pour qu'elle tienne jusque la.**_

Mon cœur se serra. Bien que j'eus peur d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser cette dernière question.

_**- Et si elle n'y arrive pas?**_

_**- Nous serons obligés d'enlever le fœtus et de la sauver. Ce sera notre seule solution. Je dois te laisser, mon fils. Il faut que je récupère l'échographie et que je revienne avant que les résultats ne tombent. Je préférerais être celui qui annoncerait le tout à Edward.**_

Je savais la torture que l'on infligerait à Edward si on devait lui demander de choisir entre sauver sa femme et sauver son enfant. Cela ne rendit mon retour dans la salle d'attente que plus difficile.

* * *

A mon arrivée je trouvai tout le monde à genoux, en train de prier.

Je ne croyais pas en Dieu – j'avais du mal à concevoir qu'il puisse permettre à des aberrations telles que nous d'exister s'il n'était effectivement pas un mythe – mais je décidai de les rejoindre et de m'en remettre à lui.

Un homme se racla la gorge. Nous nous levâmes et je ressentis une énorme angoisse.

_**- Monsieur Cullen? Nous avons reçu les résultats de votre femme.**_

_**- Où est mon père? **_Demanda froidement Edward.

_**- Il n'est pas encore revenu.**_ L'homme hésita. _**Souhaitiez-vous que nous l'attendions?**_

_Dis oui, Edward, par pitié dis oui..._

Mon frère me fusilla du regard.

_**- Non, ça ira. Je vous écoute.**_

Le médecin baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Edward se raidit.

_**- Non...**_

_**- Je suis vraiment navré, Monsieur...**_

_**- NON!!!!!!**_

Je n'en entendis pas plus. La douleur d'Edward me transperça le coeur, et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

_Je veux des commentaires!_

_Trouvez-vous que le point de vue de Jasper soit cohérent? _

_(je veux parler de sa façon d'agir, de la manière dont je le fais parler...)_

_J'avoue que c'est l'un des points de ma fiction qui me stresse le plus._

_Voili voilou, je passe au chapitre suivant!_

_Leilani_


	7. Chapitre 5 Décision

Point de vue d'Edward.

Elle avait promis qu'elle ne partirait pas. Elle avait promis que nous vivrions tous les trois éternellement.

Elle m'avait juré qu'elle serait toujours là...

J'étais brisé, je n'existais plus.

Ma femme, mon enfant... J'avais tout perdu.

* * *

Je m'en était douté, quand ce médecin est arrivé. Carlisle n'était pas venu, il devait sans doute avoir peur de ma réaction... J'ai entendu ce qu'il allait me dire avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

_Augmentation de la tumeur, coma irréversible..._

_**- Non...**_

**_- Je suis vraiment navré, Monsieur Cullen..._**

_**- NON!!!**_

_Ce n'est pas possible... Elle m'avait promis..._

_Bella n'est pas morte. Pas encore. Elle se réveillera..._

_**- Monsieur Cullen, la tumeur de votre épouse a pris beaucoup d'ampleur et...**_

_Elle n'est pas encore morte... Elle se réveillera..._

_**Il y a d'importants dégâts cérébraux... L'importance de la tumeur et son évolution nous font penser qu'elle ne se réveillera pas.**_

_Elle n'est pas encore morte... Elle se réveillera..._

_**Nous l'avons mis sous respirateur afin de préserver le foetus.**_

_Le bébé... Lui non plus n'est pas mort._

_**Mais il vous faudra prendre une décision très rapidement. A savoir si vous voulez poursuivre la grossesse ou les laisser partir.**_

_Non... N'accepte pas... Elle n'est pas encore morte..._

_**Docteur.**_ _Esmée..._ _**Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de tout cela. Laissez lui le temps de digérer ce...**_

_Non, ne pleure pas, elle n'est pas morte..._

_**Ça ira, Esmée.**_ _Emmett..._ _**Nous en parlerons avec notre père quand il reviendra.**_

_**- Je veux la voir,**_ hurla mon beau-père.

_**- Suivez-moi.**_

**_- Edward, viens. _**me supplia Rosalie

_**- Non... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant...**_

Ils s'en allèrent, me laissant seul avec Alice et Jasper. Celui-ci avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa compagne le serrait dans ses bras, me regardant. Elle sourit.

_**- Edward, va la voir. Il faut que tu y ailles avant que Charlie ne décide à ta place. Il ne faut pas la débrancher. Elle va se réveiller!**_

_**- Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, Alice. Je ne le supporterai pas.**_

_**- Je te l'ai dit, elle n'est pas encore morte. Ne les laisse pas la débrancher. Son coeur bat encore!**_

_**- Son... cœur... **_

_**- Mais c'est pas vrai! **_S'énerva Alice._** Tu as pourtant fait médecine! Son cerveau est peut être atteint, mais elle reste sous respirateur, ça veut dire que ses organes et son cœur sont toujours fonctionnels. Si son cœur bat toujours, on peut la sauver Edward**_!

Son raisonnement me frappa comme une évidence. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt?

Jasper se releva au moment où je repris un peu espoir.

_**- Tu aurais dû attendre Carlisle, il te l'aurait dit.**_ Me reprocha-t-il

* * *

Il revécut sa discussion avec notre père, et une phrase me fit espérer plus que toute autre:

_Si les dégâts ne sont pas trop importants, nous pourrons la transformer après l'accouchement, en la surveillant pour qu'elle tienne jusque la._

_

* * *

_

Elle pourrait être transformée!

_**- Va la voir, maintenant**_. Me dit mon frère. _**Nous te préviendrons dès le retour de Carlisle et il te dira si on peut faire quelque chose ou pas. Fonce!**_

Je retrouvai Charlie à genoux à coté du lit de Bella. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ma famille l'avait laissé seul, pour qu'il puisse commencer à faire son deuil.

Je vins me placer à l'opposé de lui, et tins la main de mon ange. Je posai mon autre main sur son ventre rebondi.

Elle était branchée à plusieurs moniteurs et au respirateur. J'entendais son cœur. Chaque battement résonnait dans mon corps comme un mantra.

_Ne l'abandonne pas, ne l'abandonne pas, ne l'abandonne pas..._

Je me penchai vers elle et déposai un baiser sur son front.

_Jamais, mon amour._

Je lui avais fait la promesse que quoi qu'il se passe, je n'abandonnerai pas notre enfant. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir sans avoir tout essayé pour qu'il vive.

_- C'est fini, nous les avons perdu. _Songea mon beau-père. _Ma pauvre petite a trop souffert, il faut que ses souffrances cessent. J'attends juste que Renée vienne lui dire adieu et..._

_**- Charlie. Je ne la ferai pas débrancher, en tout cas pas maintenant.**_

Il me fixa avec stupeur et se demanda brièvement comment j'avais pu connaître le fond de sa pensée. Il en déduisit que son envie devait être visible d'après son expression.

_**- Je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui enlève sa chance de s'en sortir.**_ Repris-je.

_**- Edward! **_S'écria-t-il. **_Elle ne s'en sortira pas! Pas cette fois!_**

_**- Avez-vous songé au bébé? **_lui demandai-je.

_**- Les médecins nous ont dit qu'il était trop petit pour survivre.**_

_**- Pas si on la laisse mener sa grossesse à terme.**_

_**- Quoi? Tu veux la maintenir dans cet état pendant 5 mois? Mais tu es complètement cinglé, ma parole! Écoute, petit. **_Je retins un rire – j'étais largement plus âgé et plus mûr que lui – **_Je t'ai laissé faire la cour à ma fille. Je t'ai permis de te marier avec elle, j'ai même accepté qu'elle aie son enfant dans les conditions qu'on connaissait. Mais jamais je ne te laisserai l'utiliser à des fins égoïstes._**

_**- Parce que la survie de votre unique petit enfant est une fin égoïste? **_M'emportai-je.**_ Vous pensez sincèrement que Bella apprécierait que l'on tue son enfant sans rien faire, sous prétexte qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde, ce en quoi je ne crois aucunement ? _**

_**- C'est ma fille, Edward, **_gronda Charlie, **_et elle n'a pas encore 18 ans, c'est moi qui déciderai, avec sa mère._**

_**- C'est MA femme. **_Rétorquai-je, furibond. **_Et vous avez perdu vos droits sur elle le jour où nous nous sommes unis. Je lui ai fait un serment, et je m'y tiendrai. Libre à vous de lui faire vos adieux maintenant. En ce qui me concerne, je la ramènerai chez nous, avec tout l'équipement nécessaire, et notre bébé vivra._**

_**- Je ferai valoir mes droits!**_

_**- Je ne me gênerai pas non plus. Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, le temps de prendre un avocat, de préparer votre défense, et de m'attaquer en justice, l'anniversaire de Bella sera déjà passé. Bonne chance, Charlie!**_ Finis-je, sarcastique.

Mon beau-père se figea. Il devint tout rouge, puis partit en vociférant à travers tout l'hôpital pendant que Carlisle arrivait dans la pièce. Mon père me serra dans ses bras, et embrassa Bella sur le front.

* * *

_**- Mon fils, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pu arriver à temps pour vérifier les résultats, et de ne pas t'avoir annoncé ce qu'il se passait. Tu as du être anéanti...**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave, Carlisle.**_ Le rassurai-je. _**L'important c'est que tu sois là et que tu m'expliques ce que nous pouvons faire.**_

_**- Et bien, pour commencer... Il faut que je te dise que nos chances de réussite sont très minces.**_

_**- C'est à dire?**_

_**- Le sort de Bella est incertain. Si sa tumeur grossit à nouveau, elle risque de ne pas s'en sortir. Cependant il reste une activité électrique dans son cerveau, certes faible, mais néanmoins présente. Cela joue en notre faveur.**_

_**- Et pour le bébé? **_M'enquis-je.

_**- Ça ne dépend plus que de toi. Elle est à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Si tu souhaites pouvoir sauver Bella tout de suite, nous devons lui enlever l'enfant, mais il ne serait pas viable.**_

_Non! Bella ne me pardonnerait pas si je faisais une telle chose..._

_**- Mais si tu veux qu'il ait une chance de survivre,**_ reprit Carlisle.**_ il faudra la maintenir en vie pendant au moins trois mois. On pourra alors la transformer mais ses chances seront moins grandes que maintenant. C'est à toi de décider._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Un choix cornélien s'imposait à moi. Le désir de sauver ma moitié était au dessus de tout. Mais le serment que je lui avais fait me retenait. Je posai mon front contre la main de Bella.

_**- Que dois-je faire, mon amour?**_ Lui demandai-je, désespéré. _**Dis moi ce que je dois faire...**_

La main de Bella serra la mienne. Je levai brusquement la tête et vis ses yeux ouverts.

_**- Impossible...**_ s'écria mon père en courant l'examiner. _**Ses yeux... Ses yeux sont dorés!**_

_**- Bella?**_ Dis-je en m'approchant de son visage. _**Mon amour, es-tu avec nous?**_

_- Papa..._Entendis-je_. _Je me retournai vivement.

_**- Qui...?**_ balbutiai-je

_- Papa, nous sommes la_._.. _

_**- Nous?**_

_**- A qui parles-tu?**_

- Je regardai le ventre de Bella, hébété. Carlisle comprit.

_- Papa... Nous vous aimons, maman et toi... Nous n'allons pas la laisser mourir. Par pitié, sauve-nous aussi! _

* * *

_Et voila!_

_Celui-là m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais ça en valait la peine_

_Il reste encore plein de choses à vivre, ne vous inquiétez pas,_

_En attendant... Je veux des commentaires!!!!!_

_Leilani_


	8. Chapitre 6 Mélancolie

Point de vue de Jasper

Bella entamait son sixième mois de grossesse. Son père et Edward se livraient une bataille sans merci afin de savoir qui avait le droit de décider de son sort . Charlie Swan était seul contre tous, son ex-femme ayant pris le parti de mon frère à l'instant même ou elle avait vu Bella sur son lit d'hôpital.

* * *

_Nous nous étions tous réunis auprès d'Edward et de Carlisle, qui venaient de vivre une expérience hors du commun. Nous ignorions ce qui s'était passé mais Alice nous avait dit qu'Edward avait décidé de maintenir Bella sous respirateur. Je ressentais chez eux de la stupeur mélangée à de la crainte, mais Edward semblait heureux._

_Renée Dwyer arriva à cet instant, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sa peine et sa colère étaient si fortes que j'en eus le tournis. Elle pleura sa fille, puis s'adressa à mon frère. Je pouvais encore détailler mentalement la fluctuation d'émotions à travers cette discussion._

_**- Edward, j'ai discuté avec Charlie.** Tristesse._

_**- Vous êtes également de son avis?** Rage. Son ton était glacial. **Vous pensez que vous devez débrancher Bella et priver nos enfants d'une chance de survie?**_

_**-Tu... Tu as dis « nos enfants »?** Stupeur._

_Nous fûmes tous abasourdis. Edward avait donc entendu ses enfants..._

_**- Oui, ce sont des jumeaux. Et je ne laisserai personne me les enlever. **Détermination._

_**- Moi non plus.** Colère. **Charlie est un idiot. Bella aurait sûrement tout tenté pour sauver ces enfants.** Tristesse. **Tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas...**_

_**- Et bien, puisque vous me le demandez... Pour que tout soit fait dans les règles...** Joie._

_Par mesure de précaution, sa belle-mère, qui avait officiellement la garde de Bella, avait attesté qu'ils désiraient conjointement qu'on la maintienne en vie, le temps que les jumeaux puissent venir au monde. Ils avaient aussi demandé à ce qu'on la transfère à la villa qui, après avoir été contrôlée, avait été déclarée aux normes et prête à recevoir Bella._

_

* * *

_

Bien entendu, le Chef Swan, mécontent, avait traîné mon frère devant les tribunaux. Celui-ci en était ressorti gagnant, car étant le mari de la personne concernée, ayant le soutien de sa tutrice légale, et parce que le procès avait débuté le jour même des 18 ans de Bella, Charlie n'avait plus aucun droit de regard sur sa décision. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter la victoire, mais il avait quand même fait appel. Heureusement pour nous, le jugement aurait lieu dans 4 mois, ce qui nous laissait une grande marge de manœuvre.

L'état de Bella était stationnaire. Ma nouvelle sœur avait droit à de la rééducation, pour faire circuler le sang, et Carlisle avait pris un congé longue durée afin de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle.

Nous étions cependant certains qu'elle ne souffrait pas, grâce à mon don, et aux jumeaux qui l'affinaient.

Ils se manifestaient rarement, car cela épuisait les réserves vitales de leur mère, mais nous étions informés de quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, le plus souvent en un mot. _« Nourriture »,« perfusion »,« morphine »_...

Edward passait toutes ses journées au chevet de Bella, la plupart du temps accompagné d'Alice, qui lui parlait de tout et de rien, comme elle savait si bien le faire. De temps en temps, quand Bella avait plus d'énergie, les jumeaux nous faisaient un petit compliment. Alice et Esmée avaient pleuré lorsqu'elles surent qu'ils leur avaient dit qu'ils les aimaient.

Je restais dans les parages, au cas où la douleur de ma soeur serait trop forte et qu'il faille prévenir Carlisle, mais surtout pour soutenir Edward.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur sa dulcinée. Il était faible, car il n'avait pas chassé depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la maison, mais il refusait de la laisser et de s'alimenter. Il était noyé sous les émotions contradictoires et les babillages incessants de mon épouse l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il fut si excédé que je dus intervenir, avant que quelque chose de regrettable ne se produise.

_**- Mon amour, j'ai un petit problème vestimentaire et j'aurais besoin de ton avis.**_

_**- Maintenant?**_ Dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Oui, maintenant.**_

_**- Ça ne peut pas attendre? **_

_**- Si, bien sûr... **_Minaudai-je. _**Puisqu'apparemment une journée shopping en compagnie de ton mari ne t'intéresse pas.... **_

Elle leva subitement la tête, ahurie. Je lui fis une moue irrésistible, de celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire afin de parvenir à ses fins. Edward s'esclaffa. Alice céda enfin, les yeux remplis de bonheur, tandis que de mon côté je me rendis compte que mon pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser.

Tout le monde savait que j'avais une sainte horreur de faire les magasins avec mon lutin démoniaque. Le fait de servir de porte-manteau ou pire, de mannequin pour vêtements féminins, ne m'enchantait aucunement. J'avais tendance à fuir dès que je sentais que son démon du shopping reprenait le dessus, et là – pour soulager Edward et désamorcer le conflit – je m'étais jeté en pâture à la reine des bonnes affaires.

_**- Merci, Jasper. **_Me dit mon frère avant de partir.

Sa reconnaissance me réchauffa le cœur et transcenda ma témérité. J'étais prêt à affronter ma dure journée, espérant néanmoins pouvoir échapper à l'humiliation de porter une robe à paillette.

Malheureusement pour moi, Alice ne l'entendit pas de cette manière.

C'est donc affublé d'une robe de soirée argentée que je sortis de la cabine d'essayage, sous le regard médusé d'une dizaine de clientes, pendant que ma sadique épouse, amusée de ma honte, me faisait tourner afin de voir comment elle pourrait sublimer cette tenue magnifique – pour une femme.

_**- Elle sera parfaite quand j'en aurai terminé avec elle! **_Déclara-t-elle. _**Il me faudra faire quelques retouches... Ici... Je vais la fendre ici... Et la je...**_

_**- Aliiice... **_M'impatientai-je. _**Dépêche-toi, tout le monde me regarde!**_

_**- Attends, mon cœur! **_Gloussa-t-elle. _**Il faut bien que je me venge un peu!**_

Je me figeai.

_**- Te venger de quoi?**_

_**- Je sais que tu m'as éloigné de la villa pour qu'Edward soit seul avec Bella. Seulement..**_.Je sentis sa tristesse m'envahir. _**Il est si malheureux, que j'essaye de le distraire tant bien**_ _**que mal...**_

_**- Mon coeur, je comprends ce que tu tentes de faire. J'ai également essayer d'user de mon don pour le rassurer. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que notre présence constante puisse l'irriter. Il s'agit de son épouse et de ses enfants, et c'est normal qu'il souhaite un peu d'intimité avec sa famille.**_

Elle fondit en larmes. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment le don de Bella pouvait encore agir sur nous alors qu'elle était dans le coma. _Je devrais peut être en parler à Carlisle_.

_**- J'ai si peur que Bella ne s'en sorte pas. **_Dit ma douce en se blottissant contre moi. _**Je l'aime tellement... et... Edward...**_

_**- Je sais, mon cœur. Je l'aime aussi. Et vos souffrances, à toi et à Edward me fendent le cœur encore plus que la mienne. Ils méritent de connaître le bonheur, et si notre sœur venait à mourir, je crois que... Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.**_

Elle s'immobilisa et me fixa, stupéfaite. C'était la première fois que j'avouais mes sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice. Elle savait que j'appréciais toute la famille, mais je n'étais pas expansif. Je sentis alors quelque chose de chaud s'écouler de mes yeux... Mais...

_**- Mon amour, toi aussi tu pleures...**_

_**- Oui... on dirait...**_

Je ne fréquentais pas énormément Bella, avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Edward. Je préférais me tenir à l'écart, bien que son don m'ait permis de résister à la tentation du sang humain, et à me faire au végétarisme. Mais j'avais appris à l'apprécier car elle rendait le sourire à mon petit lutin, à ma famille et surtout parce que grâce à elle, Edward était enfin heureux. L'esprit le plus tourmenté de notre famille s'était apaisé, et j'avais enfin pu me rapprocher de lui, créant ainsi un lien fraternel plus solide qu'avant. A leur mariage, je l'avais définitivement adoptée, la considérant comme la personne la plus fragile et la plus importante de notre famille.

En restant au chevet de Bella, tout le monde avait supposé que mes motivations étaient purement égoïstes. Que j'aidais Edward parce que je ne supportais pas que toutes leurs émotions s'insinuent dans mon crâne. En vérité, si j'étais là, c'est parce que je souhaitais qu'elle survive, car sa perte serait insurmontable. Je l'aimais comme une sœur, une vraie. J'appréciais Rosalie – Nous avions passé notre temps à mentir aux humains, nous faisant passer pour des jumeaux, et une complicité s'était créée entre nous, du fait du rôle que nous tenions – mais j'aimais Bella, même si nous n'étions pas aussi proches.

_**- Va te changer, Jazz.**_ Me souffla Alice. _**Nous allons rentrer.**_

**_- Oui, mon cœur._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sur le chemin du retour, je sentis une odeur familière. Je freinai net, et décidai de suivre sa trace, laissant Alice dans la voiture.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Jazz?**_

_**- Rentre à la maison,**_ hurlai-je._** Et préviens Edward de garder un œil sur Bella.**_

_**- Qu'y a-t-il? Qui est ce vampire?**_

Je grondai.

_**- Maria...**_

Elle tressaillit, et prit le volant.

Quand elle fut partie, je traquai ma créatrice. Je la retrouvai, à la frontière de la réserve Quileute. Elle me sourit cependant que j'adoptai une posture défensive.

_**- Jasper, mon très cher. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir!**_ Dit-elle en s'approchant.

Sa tendresse et son amour pour moi me mirent mal à l'aise.

_**- J'aimerais en dire autant, Maria. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**_ Claquai-je, acerbe. _**Que fais-tu sur notre territoire? Tu me cherchais?**_

_**- A vrai dire... J'espérais voir ton frère et son épouse.**_

Un violent sifflement sortit de ma gorge.

_**- Que leur veux-tu, exactement?**_

_**- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter au Brésil... Et... je leur ai ramené un cadeau de mariage.**_

Nos visages étaient proches. Nos yeux rivés sur ceux de l'autre. Au moindre faux pas, je la tuerais.

_**- Garde-le et va-t-en. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici.**_

_**- Voyons, mon amour... **_dit-elle en essayant de caresser mon visage. Je l'en empêchai et elle retint un cri.

_De la surprise... et de la douleur... Ce monstre n'a toujours pas peur._

_**- Je te l'ai répété des milliers de fois, Maria.**_ Lui dis-je avec mépris. _**Tu m'as créé, tu **__**m'as manipulé, tu m'as forcé à faire des choses atroces que je ne me pardonne toujours pas, et tu t'es servie de moi afin de satisfaire tes écœurantes pulsions. Ce qui a pu se passer entre nous n'était bien que pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je me suis souvent senti sali,**_ _**avant de connaître l'amour avec Alice. Et tu ne mérites pas de recevoir ne serait-ce que le quart de mon amour pour elle.**_

Je sentis sa peine envahir mon corps, et j'exultai de pouvoir la faire souffrir à ce point. Je restai néanmoins sur mes gardes, sachant pertinemment que lorsque l'on faisait de la peine à Maria, sa rage se décuplait et que l'on regrettait aussitôt d'avoir pu lui faire éprouver ce sentiment.

_**- En ce qui concerne Edward et son épouse, je te conseille de te tenir loin d'eux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais je te jure que si tu t'approches de Bella, je t'écartèlerai et me ferai un plaisir de brûler tes restes. **_Menaçai-je, le visage déformé par la haine.

_**- Tu n'oserais pas... **_

_De la peur. Ce n'est pas suffisant... Je veux qu'elle tremble d'effroi._

_**- Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air. Ne touche pas à ma famille, ou je te le ferai payer.**_

Je me servis de mon don afin d'augmenter sa peur.

_Bien, mais elle ne tremble pas encore. Il ne me manque plus qu'à lui asséner le coup de grâce._

Je la lâchai brusquement, l'envoyant valdinguer sur un arbre.

Elle se releva et fonça vers moi. Je l'interceptai, mes mains enserrant fortement son cou et la coinçai avec hargne contre un autre arbre.

_**- Tu as oublié qui je suis, on dirait. **_Martelai-je. **_Tu m'as créé pour tuer. Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Si je ne t'ai pas déjà tué, c'est parce que tu ne mérites pas que je m'abaisse à ce point. Mais je n'hésiterai pas. Ne t'avise pas de te retrouver près de ma sœur. Je te traquerai. Je te traquerai et te ferai subir tous les supplices possibles avant de t'achever._**

Elle frémit.

_De l'effroi. Parfait._

Je la lâchai, ravi d'avoir fait mon petit effet. Me retournant, je lui dis avant de partir.

_**- Rappelle toi toujours ce que je viens de te dire. J'espère pour toi que nous ne nous reverrons plus, Maria.**_

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et filai vers la maison.

* * *

En chemin, je frissonnai d'horreur. Cette femme me faisait retrouver mes instincts meurtriers, ceux que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon être afin de pouvoir être heureux. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Non... Je n'étais plus ce monstre sans scrupules, dirigé par la vengeance et la haine, prêt à tuer sans vergogne ses semblables, et insensible à la douleur de ses proies humaines. Jasper Whitlock est mort le jour où il a rencontré Alice Brandon. Mais pour protéger ma famille, Jasper Hale avait besoin de ce monstre...

Je ne voulais pas... Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne... Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

Arrivé à la villa, je vis mon rayon de soleil s'approcher de moi et me serrer la main.

_**- Mon amour? Est-ce que tu te sens bien?**_

Je tombai à genoux, enfouissant ma tête entre ses mains, ravagé par la mélancolie.

_**- Alice... aide-moi...**_

_**

* * *

**C'est sans doute le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire._

_J'ai pris mon temps, et j'y ai mis tout mon coeur._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Bon, je file faire la suite!_

_Leilani_


	9. Chapitre 7 Conversation

Point de vue d'Edward.

Nous approchions du moment fatidique. Carlisle avait fixé la date de « l'accouchement » au 11 novembre.

Charlie avait abandonné tout espoir de me faire entendre raison et, ne voulant plus voir sa fille souffrir, selon ses propres termes, il avait déménagé avec Sue en Californie. Forks lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs, il m'avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de nos nouvelles, et qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'enterrement de sa propre fille, quand j'aurais fini de m'acharner sur son corps.

Renée, quant à elle, continuait à nous soutenir. Nous avions décidé de la mettre au courant de tout si la transformation de Bella réussissait, car elle méritait plus que d'autres de partager le bonheur du retour de sa fille d'entre les morts.

* * *

Je parlais souvent à ma reine, bien que je n'avais pas la certitude qu'elle m'entende. Je ne posais pas la question aux jumeaux, car moins ils se manifestaient, plus elle avait de chance de s'en sortir. J'espérais qu'elle entende tous mes mots d'amour, tous mes encouragements et toute ma détermination à les sauver tous les trois.

Rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux que son approbation, et je ne l'avais jamais eu depuis que j'avais pris ma décision. Je me demandais tout le temps si j'avais fait le bon choix, si j'avais bien fait d'écouter les jumeaux.

Ma torture mentale ne cesserait que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

_**- Tonton Edward?**_

Je me retournai vivement. Vera me regardait tristement. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'avait pas atteint sa maturité physique en quelques jours. Cependant sa croissance demeurait rapide. Elle n'avait que quatre mois et paraissait avoir 6 ans.

_**- Oh, bonjour ma puce. Approche, n'aie pas peur.**_

_**- Je t'ai apporté un dessin!**_

_**- Merci, princesse.**_ Dis-je en le prenant.

Mon coeur se serra. Elle avait dessiné ma famille et avait marqué nos noms. Je ris en voyant qu'elle avait marqué « Bébé 1 » et « Bébé 2 » au dessus des jumeaux. Je la fis asseoir sur mes genoux.

_**- Est-ce que tata Bella et les jumeaux vont bien? **_me questionna-t-elle.

_**- Je pense. Je n'es sais trop rien, en fait.**_

_**- Tu ne leur demande pas?**_

_**- Si ma puce, mais ils ne répondent pas.**_

_**- Tu as essayé d'écouter dans sa tête?**_

_**- Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas.**_

_**- Et là tu peux?**_ Dit-elle en me touchant le front

J'essayai, pour lui faire plaisir, mais n'y arrivai toujours pas. Je secouai la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- C'est à cause du truc blanc qu'il y a autour d'elle?**_

_**- Quel truc blanc?**_ Lui demandai-je.

_**- Tu ne le vois pas? Ca fait comme le linge que maman met pour aller dormir quand elle et papa jouent à casser le lit...**_

Je ne pus me retenir de rire en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Mais cette histoire de voile blanc me préoccupait.

Les jumeaux m'avaient dit qu'ils étaient obligés de contrôler Bella et lui faire baisser ses barrières mentales pour pouvoir me parler, ce qui épuisait les réserves vitales de leur mère. Nous en avions déduit que son deuxième don, celui qu'Eleazar n'avait pas pu déterminer, était un bouclier résistant aux attaques mentales. Se pourrait-il que ce soit de ce bouclier que voyait Vera?

_**- Non ma chérie. Je ne vois rien.**_ Répondis-je tristement à ma nièce.

_**- Ah! Ben attends, je vais essayer de l'enlever. **_

Elle sauta de mes genoux et s'approcha de Bella.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu fais, ma puce? **_Demandai-je, inquiet.

_**- Je veux t'aider à parler avec tata. Je vais demander si ça va.**_

_**- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Vera.**_ Grondai-je inquiet._** Si les jumeaux te répondent tata sera fatiguée et elle ne...**_

_**- Je sais tonton,**_ me coupa-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel à la manière de son père. _**Je vais pas demander aux jumeaux, je vais demander à tata, et tu me diras ce qu'elle a dit.**_

J'en restai coi.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Bella.

Tout à coup j'entendis deux chuchotements. Je les connaissais bien, puisque je les avais entendus plus d'une fois.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça._

_- Tu crois qu'elle veut nous faire du mal?_

_- Non, elle veut aider papa._

_**- Mes amours... **_balbutiai-je

_- Papa?_

_- Quoi, il nous entend?_

_- Mais on n'a pas baissé le bouclier de maman..._

_- C'est elle qui l'a fait..._

_**- Ça va, tata?**_ Dit Vera.

_- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ma choupinette... Dommage, tu ne m'entends pas..._

Cette voix... Cette douce voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis bientôt trois mois, résonna en moi comme un électrochoc.

_**- Bella?**_ Murmurai-je.

_**- Ayé? Tu l'entends?**_ Demanda fièrement ma nièce.

_- Tu m'entends Edward?_

_**- Oui, mais...**_ Vera sautilla, heureuse de pouvoir m'aider.

_- Oh mon Dieu! Tu m'entends vraiment?_

_**- Oui mon ange, je t'entends.**_

**_- Maman! Viens voir! Tonton Edward entend tata Bella! _**s'exclama la petite, ravie.

Rosalie se précipita dans la pièce, en grommelant.

_**- Vera Cullen! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas embêter ton oncle Edward!**_

_**- Rose! Je l'entends! J'entends Bella!**_ M'écriai-je, triomphant.

Ma soeur se figea.

_**- Comment...?**_

_**- C'est grâce à moi!**_ Claironna Vera. _**C'est moi qui ai enlevé le truc blanc autour de tata !**_

_**- Arrête de dire des idioties. Laisse Bella tranquille et viens te laver les mains, on passe à table!**_

Ma nièce s'exécuta. Les chuchotements cessèrent et la voix de mon aimée ne se fit plus entendre.

_**- NON! Vera, reviens...**_ Hurlai-je, désespéré.

_**- Mais Edward...**_

_**- Je ne l'entends plus... C'est ta fille... qui baisse le bouclier de … ma Bella, Rose. Il faut que je l'entende encore...s'il te plait. J'ai des tas … de choses ...à lui dire. Je t'en prie... Je.. Veux... **_sanglotai-je

_**- Vera,**_ dit Rosalie, visiblement touchée. _**Tu peux encore aider tonton?**_

Elle hocha la tête et courut remettre sa main sur le front de Bella.

_- Mon amour, ce n'est pas bien de faire ça à la petite. _me reprocha la voix de mon tendre amour.

_**- Je suis désolé... Il fallait... que j'entende... ta voix... **_Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes sanglots.

_- Je sais que c'est dur, Edward, mais n'utilise pas Vera trop longtemps._

_**- Je voulais juste savoir... **_

_- Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de m'aider à mener ma grossesse à terme. Ça m'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir te le dire, t'entendre te torturer me faisait mal. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu as fait le bon choix, mon ange._

_**- Merci,**_ murmurai-je en fondant en larmes. Rosalie vint m'étreindre tendrement et dit, la voix étranglée: _**Tu nous manques tellement, Bella.**_

_- Vous aussi, Rose. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Vous avez intérêt à me transformer! Je veux voir mes anges et m'occuper d'eux. _

_**- Je te promets que je ferai tout pour que puisse voir nos anges...**_

_- Bien, maintenant tu peux dire à Vera d'arrêter._

_**- Non! **_m'époumonai-je

_- Je t'aime, Edward, nous serons bientôt tous les quatre réunis._

_- Je t'aime, papa, _chuchota l'un des jumeaux.

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa. _ajouta l'autre.

_**- Je vous aime, mes amours... **_Je luttai entre mes désirs et ma raison. La raison l'emporta finalement. **_Vera, tu peux lâcher tata._**

Ma nièce acquiesça, et le silence fut déchirant.

_**- Tu es triste, tonton. Je veux pas que tu sois triste.**_ Me dit-elle en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

_**- Non, princesse. Grâce à toi, je sais que tata va bien, et j'ai pu entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Merci beaucoup.**_

_**- Alors tu n'es pas triste?**_

_**- Non,**_ mentis-je en l'embrassant.

_**- Viens, Edward,**_ me dit Rosalie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. _**Allons en parler à toute la famille**_.

* * *

Après avoir tout raconté en détail, tout le monde fut abasourdi d'apprendre que Vera avait baissé le bouclier mental de Bella.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses réflexions.

_**- Je m'en doutais,**_ murmura-t-il.

_**- Comment ça?**_ Demanda Rosalie.

_**- Elle m'a aidé moi aussi. Un jour, vos sentiments étaient si intenses que je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Elle m'a touché le front et je n'ai plus rien ressenti pendant quelques minute. Cela m'a surpris mais je n'y ai plus repensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je pense que Vera a le don d'influer sur ceux des autres en les touchant**_.

_**- Ben dis donc!**_ S'écria Emmett. _**Ma fifille a un don! Et un bien utile, en plus!**_

_**- Tu n'utiliseras pas ta fille pour te battre avec nous**_, Emmett! Le réprimanda Alice. _**De toutes manière, tu ne gagnerais pas**_.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. J'entendis alors un des moniteurs situé de la pièce où nous avions installé Bella sonner . Je m'y précipitai et découvris Bella, les yeux ouverts, une larme coulant sur son visage.

_Papa! Sors-nous et sauve maman! Son cœur ne tiendra plus bien longtemps..._

_Il y a beaucoup de dialogues, mais j'avais besoin d'introduire le don de Vera dans l'histoire,_

_car celui-ci sera très important par la suite._

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez_

_Je vous préviens... Pas de reviews, pas de chapitres!!! :P_

_Leilani_


	10. Chapitre 8 Délivrance

Point de vue d'Edward.

_- Papa! Sors-nous et sauve maman! Son cœur ne tiendra plus bien longtemps..._

**_- Carlisle!_** Hurlai-je. **_C'est le moment! Il faut faire les faire naître!_**

Il se matérialisa devant moi et appela mes frères.

_**- Nous devons préparer les couveuses, et le venin pour Bella. Dépêchons nous!**_

Carlisle nous avait informé que le cœur des jumeaux battait. Ils allaient être selon lui à moitié humains, et il faudrait donc surveiller leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque. Il avait commandé deux couveuses que nous aurions à stériliser le moment venu, et dès que les bébés y seraient placés, nous devrions les mettre sous assistance.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa.

_**- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps!**_

Carlisle administra à mon amour une forte dose de morphine. Jasper s'occupait d'une des couveuses, Emmett de l'autre. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

_**- Edward! Les seringues!**_

J'acquiesçai. L'unique solution pour pouvoir la transformer à temps était de lui injecter du venin en plein cœur. Mais j'étais incapable d'en sécréter. Malgré ma faiblesse, malgré le fait que je n'aie pas été chasser depuis plusieurs mois, malgré le parfum envoutant de mon tendre amour, le venir n'affluait pas à ma bouche.

_**- Je n'y arrive pas! Je ne peux pas! Le venin ne vient pas!**_

**_- Quoi?_** Hurla mon père.

**_- Je te dis que je n'y arrive pas! _**Répétai-je, terrorisé.

Jasper flancha. La couveuse se retrouva par terre, à ses côtés.

**_- Calme toi, Ed',_** me supplia Emmett. **_On a besoin de toi et de Jasper aussi. Occupe toi de la couveuse et je me charge du venin._**

_**- Merci, Emm'.**_répondis-je en prenant sa place.

Le cœur de Bella s'arrêta. Je paniquai de plus belle. Il recommença à battre.

Carlisle ouvrit le ventre de mon aimée à l'aide de son scalpel.

**_- Nom de Dieu!_** S'écrièrent simultanément Emmett et mon père.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **_

Jasper flancha de nouveau.

**_- La membrane entourant les jumeaux est impénétrable._** Commença mon père. **_J'ai déjà cassé deux scalpels._**

_Non._

**_- Je suis comme toi, Edward, en panne de venin,_** enchaîna Emmett.

_Non!_

_**- Je ne sens pas non plus le venin affluer. **_reprit Carlisle.

_Papa, nous avons... du mal... maman..._

_**- NON!**_

Jasper s'écroula.

_**- ALICE! ROSALIE!**_

_**- Me voici. Qu'est-ce... Mon Dieu, Jasper!**_ S'exclama Alice en se précipitant vers son époux. Elle se retourna vers nous. **_Emmett, emmène-le dans la cuisine. _**

_**- Que faut-il que nous fassions?**_ S'enquit Rosalie.

_**- Nous avons besoin de venin. Par pitié, dîtes moi que vous le sentez, que vous pouvez remplir les seringues... **_

Elles baissèrent la tête. _Non, non, NON!!!_

_**- Vera!**_ S'exclama Emmett. **_Elle pourra peut être amoindrir le don de Bella..._**

_**- Vera est sortie avec Henry, ils sont partis chasser. **_S'affligea Rosalie

_Non! Qu'allons-nous faire?_

_- Papa... sors nous de la..._

Le coeur de Bella s'arrêta.

_Pitié... Pas ça..._

C'est alors que je vis Jasper plonger sur Bella, ses yeux noirs de soif.

* * *

Point de vue de Jasper.

J'étais dans la cuisine, en compagnie d'Esmée.

Personne ne ressentait la présence du venin dans son corps, ce qui semblait étrange. C'était pourtant vrai, nous ne le sentions plus. Nous avions tous souhaité être humains, mais en ce jour, jamais nous n'avions autant voulu conserver nos caractéristiques vampiriques.

Nous n'allions pas pouvoir sauver Bella, faute de venin.

_Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen. S'il n'y arrivent pas, ta soeur mourra, Edward sera anéanti, et tu ne pourras plus vivre ici tant leur souffrance sera grande... Et tu ne supporteras pas la tienne... _

La rage s'empara de tout mon être. Un voile rouge se dessina devant mes yeux, cependant qu'une délicieuse odeur me chatouillait les narines. Le venin affluait à ma bouche. Une lutte s'engagea alors entre ma raison et le monstre tapi dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Merci Seigneur... je vais chercher les seringues_

_ Elle va mourir... Abrège ses souffrances_

_Quoi? Non! Je dois la sauver._

_ Tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors profites-en, elle a l'air délicieuse._

_Non...non... Je suis végétarien._

_ Ne te voile pas la face. Ce style de vie ne te convient pas. _

_Je ne veux pas être un monstre._

_ Redeviens toi-même, redeviens ce bon vieux Jasper Whitlock_

_

* * *

_Je ressentis la douleur d'Edward.

Cette douleur qui me transperçait toujours le cœur.

Cette douleur qui me remit les idées en place.

Le monstre ne gagnerait pas. J'allais sauver Bella.

Je fonçai dans la salle et me mis à côté de ma sœur. Son cœur ne battait plus.

Edward était par terre, et Carlisle commença à effectuer un massage cardiaque.

_**- Emmett! Passe moi les seringue. Vite!**_

Il me les donna assez rapidement pour que je puisse y mettre le venin avant de reprendre entièrement mes esprits.

_**- Edward! Les enfants! Sors les vite! **_Lui ordonnai-je.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward.

Jasper venait de nous donner de quoi sauver Bella, et mon père s'évertuait à la garder en vie.

Il fallait que nos bébés soient hors de danger avant d'injecter le venin à mon amour.

Sans réfléchir, j'entrepris d'ouvrir la membrane avec mes dents. J'entendis un hoquet empreint d'horreur sortir de la bouche d'une de mes sœurs, mais cela m'importait peu. J'y arrivai! Je pouvais apercevoir un des bébés.

_- Papa..._

Je sortis le premier bébé et le plaçai dans la première couveuse. J'avais un petit garçon!

_**- Noah...**_

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attendrir, je devais m'occuper du deuxième.

_- Papa...Je ne peux plus... respirer..._

_**- J'arrive, mon ange! Je viens te sortir de là!**_

Une fille... Une magnifique petite fille... Je devais...

_Non... la deuxième couveuse... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la préparer..._

Alice se présenta devant moi et prit le bébé. Elle avait préparé la couveuse pendant que je paniquais.

**_- Merci, Alice._**lui dis-je, soulagé.

_**- Je m'occupe des jumeaux,**_ me répondit-elle. **_Reste auprès de ton épouse._**

Je me retournai et vis Jasper et Carlisle penchés sur mon amour. Elle avait sa tête tournée dans ma direction, et elle souriait. Ses prunelles chocolat étaient vides de toute expression, privées de tout éclat. La vie s'échappait de son corps.

_Bella... Je t'en prie... Bats toi le temps que le venin fasse effet... Ne m'abandonne pas..._

* * *

Point de vue de Jasper

Dès qu'il eut sorti le deuxième enfant, j'empoignai la première seringue et l'enfonçai dans le cœur de Bella.

Carlisle me fit un signe de tête. Il commençait à faire effet.

Je plantai la deuxième et la troisième au niveau de ses poignets, et la dernière dans sa jugulaire. Le venin afflua à nouveau et je décidai de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je la mordis au niveau de ses chevilles.

_Délicieuse... Elle était exquise_. Jamais un sang humain n'avait eu si bon goût. Mais je ne continuai pas, je ne souhaitai pas la tuer.

Alice hurla mon nom, me demandant d'arrêter.

Je me relevai et recrachai le sang qui tapissait ma bouche.

_**- Tu n'y restera pas, Bella...**_ dis-je, haletant.

Elle sourit.

Edward vint me tapoter l'épaule.

_**- Merci, Jazz.**_

_**- Ne me remercie pas. Attendons qu'elle ouvre les yeux.**_ Soupirai-je.

Nous n'étions pas sûr que cela marcherait, mais j'aurais au moins fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je devrais remercier mon côté sombre si Bella se transformait. Je le ferais, même si cela ne m'enchantait guère. Je suis prêt à le laisser sortir, si cela peut être utile à ma famille.

* * *

Nous attendîmes trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels le cœur de Bella battit si fort que nous redoutions qu'il explose. Carlisle nous avait rassuré, nous disant que c'était une bonne chose que son cœur batte ainsi, et que cela prouvait que la transformation marcherait.

Edward était perdu. Il avait promis de ne pas abandonner ses enfants et il ne voulait pas laisser Bella. Alice, mon frère et moi avions donc conclu un accord. Nous le remplacerions auprès de Noah et Joy dès que Bella serait sur le point de se réveiller.

Il valait mieux que les enfants ne soient pas dans la même salle que leur mère, car étant à moitié humains, ils risqueraient de la tenter. Les nouveaux-nés étaient généralement assoiffés à leur réveil, et restaient incontrôlables durant au moins un an.

Soudain, ma compagne s'écria:

- **_Elle se réveille! D'ici 2 minutes, elle ouvrira les yeux._**

Je soufflai. Nous allâmes annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Edward, et celui-ci se précipita auprès de son épouse.

Alice et moi soupirâmes, soulagés, et nous enlaçâmes, heureux que notre calvaire soit terminé. Bella était sauve.

Enfin...

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward.

Ma reine se réveillait. Nous serions enfin réunis. Elle m'avait tant manqué que j'avais du mal à rester en place. J'avais hâte. Hâte d'entendre sa voix, de voir son sourire. Hâte de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser. De lui dire que je l'aime, et de l'entendre me dire qu'elle aussi. Hâte qu'elle découvre nos enfants, notre garçon et notre fille... Noah Anthony et Joy Renesmée...

Elle avait déjà changé. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, sa grâce naturelle ressortait encore plus que quand elle était humaine. Mais elle restait ma Bella.

Elle m'avait donné son cœur.

Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé quand elle a su ce que j'étais.

Elle m'avait rendu plus humain.

Elle avait illuminé mon existence et celle de ma famille.

Elle avait voulu se sacrifier pour que nous ne mourrions pas.

Elle s'était unie à moi, en m'acceptant tel que j'étais.

Elle m'avait donné deux beaux enfants au prix de sa vie.

Maintenant elle serait Immortelle, et nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité...

Son cœur cessa de battre. Je retins mon souffle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.

Enfin...

* * *

_Et voila, vous connaissez enfin le sexe des bébés!_

_Bon, je vais dodo, je veux plein plein de commentaires!!!_

_A demain pour de nouveaux chapitres._

_Leilani_


	11. Chapitre 9 Réveil

Point de vue de Bella.

J'avais peur. Peur pour mes enfants. Carlisle n'arrivait pas à les sortir. Ils avaient du mal à respirer. Mon cœur ne résisterait pas bien longtemps.

Il fallait que je tienne. Pour eux. Pour Edward. Pour qu'il puisse garder un vestige de mon amour pour lui. Car j'en étais sûre, je ne survivrais pas.

Je les entendais tous paniquer. Je priais pour que l'un deux retrouve son calme et trouve une solution pour mes petits. Une voix retentit dans toute la pièce.

_**- Emmett! Passe moi les seringue. Vite!**_

Jasper.

Il avait l'air déterminé à me transformer.

Pourquoi?

Je le connaissais de par Alice, mais j'avais toujours eu l'impression que je l'indiffé n'étions pas proches, pas autant qu'Emmett et moi. Jasper était assez discret et n'aimait pas trop se mélanger au reste de la famille. Je savais que c'était dû à son don, mais sa distance et sa froideur me faisaient mal. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'adorer. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Edward ces derniers temps, et je lui étais reconnaissante, ainsi qu'à Alice, d'essayer de lui changer les idées.

_**- Edward! Les enfants! Sors les vite!**_

Sa voix avait apparemment secoué mon amour car je sentis une douleur atroce et entendis un énorme grincement. Une sensation de fraicheur m'envahit le corps. J'entendis un cri. Le cri de mon bébé. _A toute à l'heure, maman,_ m'avait-il dit.

_**- Noah**_...

Un garçon... J'avais beau converser avec eux toute la journée, je n'entendais que des chuchotements. Je leur avais demandé leur sexe, mais ils ne savaient pas ce que ça voulait dire, alors je n'avais pas insisté...Mon fils devait être aussi beau que son père. J'espérais qu'il aie quelques ressemblances avec moi, pour qu'Edward ne m'oublie pas.

_- Papa...Je ne peux plus... respirer..._

_**- J'arrive, mon ange! Je viens te sortir de là!**_

_Viens vite mon amour, je ne tiens plus..._

Je ressentis cette douce sensation encore une fois, puis un deuxième cri retentit.

Ils étaient saufs. Edward s'occuperait d'eux, désormais.

Je pouvais enfin arrêter de lutter. Laisser mon cœur s'arrêter de lui même.

Je laissais la mort m'envahir... Même si cela me faisait mal de les abandonner, j'en avais assez de lutter. Je m'étais battue contre la maladie, espérant un miracle, mais elle avait gagné. La mort me sembla si douce à cet instant que je me laissai faire.

Je sentis un élancement dans mon cœur.

_Jusqu'au bout, tu me feras souffrir... _

Une autre douleur, aux creux de mon poignet gauche, puis du droit.

_Je ne veux pas souffrir, je veux mourir en paix..._

_Encore une autre... Pitié..._

Je brulais littéralement.

_C'est donc ça, de mourir? C'est donc si douloureux?_

Un frisson me parcourut tandis que quelque chose de glacé caressait mes chevilles. Un grognement me parvint tandis que je ressentis deux morsures atroces qui me firent hurler dans mon esprit.

Se pourrait-il que...?

_**- Jasper, arrête! je t'en prie...Tu vas la tuer! **_

_Alice? Jasper?_

_**- Tu n'y resteras pas, Bella...**_

Mon Dieu ! J'étais persuadée que mon sort l'indifférerait, et je m'étais trompée.

Jasper m'avait mordu.

Il m'avait injecté du venin pour me sauver.

Jasper avait tout tenté pour que je m'en sorte...

_Merci, mon frère. Même si cela ne marche pas, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante._

Je souris intérieurement, et la douleur s'effaça. Temporairement.

* * *

Je sentis toutes les parcelles de mon corps crépiter, cependant que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et fort.

Pendant plusieurs heures, mon cerveau me sembla lourd et en feu, puis il se fit subitement léger. J'eus l'impression qu'une énorme pression s'était envolée. Ma tumeur avait disparu. La brûlure augmentait, mais restait supportable.

Mon cœur se relâcha au bout de... Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je me sentis alerte.

J'entendais la respiration d'Edward à mes côtés.

J'entendais Vera et Henry se chamailler

J'entendais le cœur de mes bébé battre dans une des pièces du haut.

J'entendais Alice et Jasper se réjouir de mon réveil prochain . Puis un bruit sourd, provenant de mon corps. Mon cœur battait pour la dernière fois.

_Bella l'humaine n'est plus._

* * *

Je respirai un grand coup, et j'ouvris les yeux.

_**- Bella...**_

Je me retournai vers cette voix, ce ravissement pour mes oreilles. Il était la... Magnifique. Éblouissant. Adorable.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, comme s'il craignait ma réaction. J'eus peur de me jeter dans ses bras et qu'il n'interprète cela comme une attaque. J'attendis donc qu'il me rejoigne.

Il me prit la main. Son contact fut tel une décharge d'adrénaline. Mon cœur, s'il battait toujours, ne s'en serait peut être pas remis. De son autre main, il caressa ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, ivre de plaisir.

_**- Bella, je t'en prie, regarde moi.**_

Je m'exécutai. Je ne résistai plus et mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes pendant que les bras se refermaient autour de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Deuxième décharge... Je sentis une larme glisser sur sa joue.

_**- Tu m'as tant manqué!**_ Me dit-il, gardant sa bouche contre la mienne.

_**- Je suis la, mon amour...**_ murmurai-je

Il sourit, mettant fin à notre baiser, mais ne me lâcha pas.

Alice déboula dans la salle, sautillant et applaudissant. Vera aussi, enfin, je le supposais. Elle avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vue.

Emmett poussa tout le monde et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

_**- Enfin réveillée, ma crevette! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais?**_

_**- Tu m'as manqué aussi, **_lui dis-je en le serrant très fort.

_**- Cre...crevette... tu m'é...**_

Je tressaillis et lâchai Emmett. Qui l'aurait cru J'étais devenue plus forte que mon ours de frère! Alice s'esclaffa tout en venant à son tour me serrer dans ses bras.

J'embrassai un à un Rosalie, Vera, Henry, Esmée qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Carlisle.

Je cherchai Jasper du regard. Il était adossé à la porte d'entrée. Je m'approchai de lui, sous les yeux intrigués de ma famille. Ils savaient que je n'étais pas vraiment proche de lui avant d'être plongée dans les ténèbres. Tout avait changé depuis, et je voulais qu'il le sache. Son venin coulait en moi, et nous étions liés pour toujours. Si je pouvais prolonger mon bonheur aux côté de l'amour de ma vie, c'était uniquement grâce à lui.

Il baissa la tête. Je regardai Alice, puis Edward, qui hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Ils avaient compris ce que je voulais faire, et j'avais leur assentiment.

Je lui relevai la tête de façon à ce que nos regards puissent se croiser. Il frissonna. Je me rapprochai d'avantage et le coinça contre l'encadrement de la porte. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassai tendrement, puis l'enlaçai.

_**- Merci, Jasper.**_

Il me serra contre lui.

_**- Bella... **_Me dit-il en sanglotant. _**J'ai eu si peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas, si tu savais! Je n'aurais pas supporté... Mais tu es là... Ma sœur est la pour toujours... Je t'aime tant Bella!**_

_**Je t'aime aussi, mon frère.**_ Murmurai-je, touchée par sa peine et ravie de me sentir aussi proche de lui.

Tout le monde regardait notre étreinte avec émotion. Emmett se racla la gorge, probablement gêné. Il n'aimait pas trop lorsqu'il y avait étalage de sentiments et me l'avait gentiment fait remarqué chaque fois que j'embrassais Edward en public. Jasper me lâcha.

Un grondement sortit de ma bouche. Je sursautai, tandis que notre famille explosa de rire.

_**- Tu es belle, tata! **_Déclara Vera, _**tu as les yeux tout gris!**_

J'eus l'impression de rougir. Les Cullen hoquetèrent.

_**- Mon amour, tu... tu rougis toujours!**_ S'exclama mon mari.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ils m'avaient bien dit que jamais plus je ne rougirais après ma transformation...

_**- Edward! Regarde ses yeux! **_S'écria Alice. _**Ils ont une teinte argentée!**_

Argentés? Je croyais qu'il seraient rouges au départ...

_**- Bella ne cessera jamais de nous étonner, **_reprit Carlisle. _**Elle est spéciale, et son don se trouve renforcé par sa nouvelle condition. Je suppose qu'elle nous réserve encore plein de surprises!**_

Mon amour se rapprocha et m'embrassa passionnément. Je rougis de plus belle.

_**- J'avais peur de ne plus jamais revoir cela.**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Et moi de ne plus goûter à ça, **_dis-je en plongeant sur ses lèvres délicates.

Nouveaux raclements de gorge d'Emmett et nouveaux rires.

_**- Je m'excuse, mon ange. Tu dois sûrement avoir soif.**_

_**- Hum... Pas vraiment, non. J'ai envie d'une pomme.**_

Il recula. Qu'avais-je fait de mal? Je me retournai vers les autres et les vis me fixer avec stupéfaction.

_**- Une pomme?**_ Sourcilla Rosalie._** Bella, te sens-tu bien?**_

_**- Oui pourquoi?**_

**_- Tu n'as pas soif?_** demanda ma belle-mère.

_**- Pas spécialement.**_

Carlisle gloussa.

_**- Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle continuerait de nous surprendre!**_

_**- Mon ange, s'il te plait. Permets moi de t'emmener chasser, pour que tu prennes des forces. Et ensuite, nous irons voir nos enfants.**_

Nos enfants... J'avais hâte de les voir, et de les serrer dans mes bras. J'étais une nouvelle née, donc imprévisible. Il fallait que je chasse et que je me gave de sang pour ne pas attaquer mes bébés...

J'acceptai la proposition d'Edward.

* * *

Le sang animal, bien qu'un peu désagréable, me rendit toute ma lucidité et ma force. Je camouflai le goût avec la délicieuse pomme que j'avais apporté. J'appréciai sa saveur que était encore meilleure que lorsque j'étais humaine.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers une rivière. Je souhaitais laver les traces de sang que je sentais sur mon visage. En me penchant vers l'eau, je vis mon reflet. J'en fus abasourdie.

Je ne me reconnus pas tout de suite, mais la vue d'Edward à côté de moi me fit réaliser qu'il s'agissait effectivement de ma petite personne. Je me trouvai magnifique. Pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Mes traits s'étaient affinés, et je n'avais plus l'air d'une petite fille chétive. J'étais une femme, belle et gracieuse, mais ma beauté était ridicule comparée à celle de mon époux. Je le redécouvrais à chaque minute, examinant chaque parcelle de sa peau, et je me rendais compte que mes yeux d'humaines n'avaient pas rendu justice à sa magnificence.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

_**- Rentrons, mon ange.**_

_**- Non attends,**_ le retins-je. _**Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas voir les jumeaux mais... J'aimerais que l'on soit un peu seuls... J'ai trois mois de câlins à rattraper... Et aussi...**_

Sans attendre que je termine ma phrase, il grogna en souriant, une lueur de désir au fond de ses yeux dorés, et m'entraîna vers notre clairière.

* * *

_Désolée, ce soir il n'y aura qu'un chapitre._

_Je suis rentrée plus tard du boulot et je suis un peu crevée..._

_Je me rattraperai demain, promis!_

_Leilani_


	12. Chapitre 10 Maman

Point de vue d'Edward.

Après avoir passé la journée dans la clairière, à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, nous nous décidâmes à rentrer à la villa. Elle se sentait bien. Il me semblait ne jamais l'avoir vue sourire autant. Elle apprenait vite, et appréciait ses nouvelles facultés, surtout sa nouvelle force.

_**- En parlant de force, mon amour. Comment se fait-il que j'aie réussi à serrer Emmett au point de l'étouffer? **_Me demanda-t-elle

_**- Tu es une nouvelle née, mon ange. Ton sang te rend bien plus forte que le reste de la famille. Tu resteras ainsi pendant environ une année, alors profites-en pour taquiner un peu Emmett.**_ Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_**- Tu as raison!**_ S'écria-t-elle, un petit sourire sadique en coin. _**Je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire des petites blagues à mon tour! Mais avant, je voudrais voir nos enfants.**_

J'opinai et nous partîmes.

_**- Parle moi d'eux. Comment sont-ils?**_

_**- Noah est très vif, il ne reste pas en place... Quand à Joy, elle te ressemble beaucoup.**_

Elle s'arrêta.

_**- Joy?**_ Ses yeux s'embuèrent. _**Je pensais que...**_

_**- Oh! mon ange! Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de notre fille, et tu as du songer que nous avions deux garçons...**_

Elle hocha la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras.

_**- Pardon, Bella. Notre Joy est magnifique. Elle est gracieuse comme sa mère, et elle a tes**_ _**yeux, tes magnifiques yeux chocolats et leur douceur que je retrouve en la regardant. Noah, lui, a les yeux verts. Va savoir pourquoi! **_Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

_**- Certaines choses en moi te manquent, n'est-ce pas? Suis-je trop différente de la Bella humaine?**_

_**- Voyons, mon amour... **_minaudai-je. **_Tes rougeurs ne me manquent pas, puisque tu les as conservé. Ton sourire est le même, ton odeur sensiblement la même. Quant à la couleur de tes yeux, cela m'importe peu, bien que l'argent te rende encore plus désirable. Tu as le même éclat, les mêmes expressions, la même profondeur et je ne peux toujours pas y résister. Il me semble pourtant que je te l'ai montré dans notre clairière, tout à l'heure..._**

Elle explosa de rire.

_**- Ils risquent de te surprendre un peu, car ils ne ressemblent pas à des bébés de trois jours.**_

_**- Ils se développent plutôt comme Henry ou comme Vera?**_

_**- Moins vite que Vera. Ils semblent avoir trois mois tout au plus, mais cela reste impressionnant.**_

Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Bien que je sache qu'elle était spéciale, j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de ma Bella face à nos enfants. Les aimerait-elle? Essayerait-elle de leur faire du mal, puisqu'ils étaient à moitié humains? Elle semblait elle aussi très nerveuse.

_Maman arrive! C'est maman!_

_Enfin! Elle nous a manqué!_

Bella tressaillit, et me fixa, éberluée.

_**- Les entends-tu toi aussi? **_Me demanda-t-elle. Je souris

_**- Bien sûr, mon ange.**_ _**J'entends tout le monde sauf toi! Je crois que tu as développé une relation spéciale avec eux, lors de ton... j'eus du mal à prononcer ces mots tant le souvenir de cette période me fut difficile. Enfin, vous pouvez dialoguer en silence. Mais je n'entends pas ce que tu dis.**_

Bella entra dans la chambre d'amis transformée en nurserie avec appréhension. Les jumeaux, jusqu'alors calmes, se mirent à pleurer.

_Maman!!! songea Noah. Prends moi!_

_Moi d'abord!!! répliqua Joy_

_Non, elle me prendra moi d'abord, je suis plus âgé_

_Des clous! Tu es sorti le premier donc c'est moi la plus âgée!_

_**- On se calme, mes chéris!**_ Dit Bella d'une voix ferme.

Les pleurs cessèrent. Bella s'assit sur le fauteuil situé dans un coin de la chambre et me demanda de les lui amener. Chaque bébé se retrouva coincé dans un des bras de leur mère et une discussion silencieuse se fit. Je ne pouvais être plus comblé. Contempler ma femme et nos enfants me remplissait d'un bonheur sans nom. Elle les regardait, émerveillée, et une infinie tendresse se dégageait de ce merveilleux tableau. Les enfants s'endormirent paisiblement en remerciant leur mère d'être là avec eux.

_**- Approche, mon ange.**_ Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux dans la direction.

Je m'exécutai. Je me penchai pour retirer Joy de ses bras mais elle m'arrêta.

_**- Non, s'il te plait, laisse les moi encore un peu... Nos petits anges sont magnifiques. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit réel. Nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus d'un an et tant de choses se sont passées... Tout est allé si vite! J'aurais souhaité que mes parents puissent partager mon bonheur, **_soupira-t-elle.

Elle me fixa des ses prunelles argentées.

_**- Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être au courant de ma nouvelle condition, et quand bien même ils l'auraient, j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon père et toi. Il s'est mal conduit envers toi, et il a failli empêcher aux jumeaux de voir le jour. Il ne mérite pas de les connaître, même si je pense qu'il a cru bien faire.**_

_**- Je suis désolé pour ton père...**_

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le suis pas. **_Elle reprit tristement.**_ Ma mère, par contre, va énormément me manquer. Elle a toujours pris soin de moi et m'a supporté pendant les pires moment de ma vie. Elle t'a soutenu jusqu'au bout. C'est une femme exceptionnelle, et j'aurais voulu qu'elle puisse connaître nos enfants..._**

_**- Justement, mon ange. Nous en avons discuté avec Carlisle et le reste de la famille, et nous avons raconté à Renée que nous avions trouvé une solution pour toi et les enfants. Elle nous a juré de ne pas poser de questions et de ne pas chercher à savoir, et nous lui avons demandé de venir la semaine prochaine.**_

Bella fondit en larmes.

_**- Merci, Edward... Tu ne pouvais me faire plus beau cadeau... Sauf peut être celui-ci,**_ dit-elle en soulevant légèrement ses bras.

_**- On va arrêter de sans cesse se remercier, d'accord? **_Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

_**- D'accord,**_ me répondit-elle en se levant et en déposant nos angelots dans leur berceau. _**Je vais voir Alice, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec elle!**_

_**- Ah oui? Et quoi donc?**_

_**- Tu as vu comment je suis habillée? **_Maugréa-t-elle. _**Elle m'a encore pris pour une poupée!**_

Je ne pus me retenir de rire.

* * *

J'en profitai pour rejoindre Jasper dans le salon. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**- Je repensais au visions d'Alice. A Bella et son avenir.**_

Je frissonai. Alice avait vu Bella chez les Volturis et...

_**- Elles ne peuvent plus se réaliser, Jazz. Alice a vu deux probabilités, et à chaque fois il n'y avait qu'un enfant.**_

_**- Elles n'ont peut être pas le sens que nous croyons. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, mais je suis persuadé qu'elles sont liées. Et puis Maria a abandonné trop facilement. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.**_

_**- Tu ne l'a pas fréquenté depuis très longtemps... Tu lui as également fait peur, elle a peut**_-_**être renoncé.**_

_**- Maria n'est pas du genre à renoncer.**_ Claqua-t-il._** Mais compte sur moi pour l'empêcher de toucher à Bella!**_

_**- J'y compte bien,**_ lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ma femme déboula dans le salon, excitée comme une puce, traînant Alice à sa suite.

_**- Edward! J'ai une excellent idée!**_

_**- Laquelle, ma chérie?**_

_**- Restez là, **_dit-elle en s'adressant au couple. _**Toi, suis moi!**_

Elle m'entraîna dehors, assez loin pour que personne ne nous entende.

_**- Pourquoi tant de mystères?**_ Lui demandai-je.

_**- C'est une décision qui se prend généralement à deux, mon amour!**_

_**- Mais de quoi parles-tu?**_

_**- Voilà, dans ma famille, il est de coutume que nous choisissions un parrain et une**_ _**marraine pour un enfant. Même si nous ne sommes pas croyants, c'est la tradition.**_

_**- D'accord, mais où veux-tu en venir?**_ Sourcillai-je. _**Songes-tu à faire baptiser des demis-vampires, qui sont à moitié damnés?**_

_**- Non, non, pas le baptême religieux. Juste un baptême officieux, aithentifié devant un notaire, qui permettrait de désigner des tuteurs au cas où nous disparaitrions...**_ Elle croisa mon regard, et j'éclatai de rire. Elle se renfrogna. _**Je ne plaisante pas!**_

_**- Et pourquoi veux-tu disparaître? Tu es immortelle maintenant, mon amour!**_

_**- Dans notre cas ce serait plutôt comme un gage d'amour et de confiance... envers nos frères et sœurs. J'ai déjà tout prévu, je veux juste ton accord.**_

_**- Je vois. Je pense qu'il seront très touchés. Allons le leur demander.**_

Nous retournâmes à la villa. Jasper et Alice nous attendaient, et ma soeur sautillait sur place.

_**- Tu sais déjà ce que nous allons faire, Alice?**_ Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Oui!**_ S'eclama-t-elle,_** mais je n'ai rien dit.**_

Nous appelâmes Rosalie et Emmet, qui arrivèrent rapidement. Bella prit la parole.

_**- Bien. Je sais que vous allez trouver cela étrange, mais nous souhaiterions que vous nous accordiez une faveur.**_

_**- Si vous voulez une deuxième lune de miel, vu que la première n'a pas été haute en couleurs, nous pouvons garder les enfants!**_ Railla Emmett.

Mon épouse gronda tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie s'esclaffèrent.

_**- Non, **_bougonna ma douce,**_ nous voudrions vous demander à vous, Jasper et Rosalie, d'être les parrain et marraine de Noah, et à vous, Emmett et Alice, ceux de Joy._**

Mes frères et sœurs furent émus de la proposition de Bella. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, certains plus que d'autres.

_**- Oui, oui, oui, oui!!! Cette petite sera ravie d'avoir un marraine telle que moi! Je vais la gâter, et elle aura des tonnes de vêtements! Nous irons faire du shopping, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas comme sa vilaine maman!**_ Badina Alice.

_**- Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait? **_Geignit Bella.

_**- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander.**_ Pouffai-je.

Tout à coup, un énorme fracas retentit dans toute la maison, suivi de deux cris. Puis nous entendîmes les jumeaux pleurer

_Au secours, maman! Papa! Quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal._

Je me précipitai dans leur chambre, suivi de Bella, tandis que Jasper tomba à genoux, pétrifié.

_Comment a-t-elle fait? Je ne la sens que maintenant..._

Bella hurla de terreur. La chambre était sens dessus-dessous, les berceaux écrasés par je ne sais quelle force. Et aucune trace des jumeaux.

_**- Non!!! Mes bébés!!!**_

_Je suis désolé Edward. J'aurais dû la voir venir..._

_**- Qui est venu ici, Jasper?**_ Demandai-je, furibond.

Il baissa la tête, ravagé par la honte.

_**- QUI?**_ Rugis-je.

_**- Maria.**_


	13. Chapitre 11 Répit

Point de vue de Jasper.

_**- Comment Maria a-t-elle pu entrer ici sans que tu le saches?**_ Vociféra Edward

_**- Je n'en sais rien.**_ Dis-je tête baissée

_**- Tu connais pourtant son odeur?**_ continua-t-il

_**- Je viens de la sentir.**_ répondis-je

_**- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas senti avant?**_

_**- Je n'en sais rien. **_

_**- Jasper!**_

Sa colère augmenta ma honte. Je n'y tins plus.

- **_JE NE SAIS PAS, D'ACCORD? JE N EN SAIS FICHTREMENT RIEN!_**

_**- Elle a pris nos enfants, Jazz!**_ Pleura Bella. _**Ce monstre a pris nos bébés...**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé...**_

Edward s'arrêta, ainsi que Bella. Ils retrouvèrent le sourire. Cette joie m'intrigua.

_**- Ils sont là! **_S'écria ma soeur.

Le soulagement m'envahit. Dans un coin de la chambre, cachés par l'armoire à moitié renversée, Vera, à moitié consciente, serrait les jumeaux contre elle.

_**- Vera!**_ Hurla Emmett en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. _**Vera, ma puce, est-ce que ça va?**_

_**- Wow! Oui bien sûr! C'était trop cool! Noah, on recommence!**_

_**- Elle a du prendre un coup sur la tête,**_ soupira Rosalie.

Edward se figea. La curiosité et l'appréhension émanaient de lui.

_**- C'est Noah qui a fait ça, ma puce?**_

_**- Oui tonton! Avec son truc jaune tout autour de lui, comme le truc blanc autour de tata Bella!**_

Nous nous immobilisâmes à notre tour. Emmett secoua sa fille.

_**- Raconte nous exactement ce qui s'est passé.**_

_**- Je suis passée dire bonne nuit aux jumeaux. Je leur fais toujours un bisou le soir...**_

_**- Alors c'est toi qui les réveille la nuit?**_ Sourcilla Alice.

Ma nièce leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit Emmett lorsqu'elle faisait cela.

_**- Continue, choupinette.**_ Insista Bella.

_**- Je faisais un bisou à Noah, et deux dames ont sauté dans la maison par la fenêtre. Une aux longs cheveux et une aux cheveux courts. Elles avaient le visage mauvais et les yeux rouges. J'ai pris Noah et quand je l'ai touché le truc jaune est venu sur moi. J'ai pris Joy avant la dame aux longs cheveux et quand elle est venue me taper le truc jaune l'a frappé. Et nous on s'est retrouvés sous l'armoire!**_

Nous restâmes longtemps ébahi, puis Edward prit la parole.

_**- Un bouclier résistant aux attaques physiques?**_

_**- Probablement,**_ affirmai-je.

_**- Il pourrait le projeter, si petit? **_Demanda-t-il

_**- Peut être que le don de Vera a interféré sur le sien,**_ supposai-je.

_**- C'est une bonne nouvelle, **_décréta Rosalie. _**Ils pourront se défendre tous seuls. Et ça signifie aussi que Joy a un don!**_

_**- Pourquoi est-ce que ça voudrait dire ça?**_

**_- Emmett..._** reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel – mimique de famille visiblement – et en haussant les épaules. _**Ce sont des jumeaux! Regarde Alec et Jane!**_

_**- Oh...**_

Alec et Jane étaient des jumeaux appartenant à la garde des Volturis. Jane avait notamment torturé Edward avant que Bella, ou plutôt l'un des jumeaux, ne lui rende la pareille.

_**- Oh!**_ m'écriai-je. _**Joy!**_

Bien sûr! Je songeai à ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté à propos de leur rencontre avec Maria, et du fait que son épouse l'avait projeté à une vingtaine de mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Si cette projection était dû aux pouvoirs de Noah, l'état dans lequel Jane s'était retrouvé était forcément dû à..._

_**- ... Joy...**_ murmura Edward, qui suivait mes suppositions._** Tu as raison, Jasper.**_

_**- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe?**_ Se plaint Rosalie

_**- Nous connaissons le don de Joy,**_ déclara mon frère.

**_- C'est elle qui a retourné le don de Jane contre elle._** ajoutai-je

Je sentis l'effroi de Bella s'insinuer dans mon corps. Les autres étaient simplement surpris, mais elle avait compris.

Noah et Joy possédaient des dons beaucoup plus puissants que ceux de la plupart des vampires. Avec Bella et Edward, ils formaient un quatuor invincible.

Un vampire capable de lire dans les pensées pouvait aisément deviner les attaques dirigées contre lui, ou d'autres. Bella et Noah pouvaient repousser respectivement les attaques mentales et physiques, et ils leur suffirait de savoir projeter leur don pour se protéger mutuellement. Et Joy était capable de donner le coup de grâce, en retournant contre eux les plus puissantes attaques de leurs ennemis.

_**- Nous ne vivrons jamais en paix, **_s'affligea Bella._** Les Volturis traqueront nos enfants, car ils seront considérés comme trop dangereux, et d'autres comme Maria essayeront de les enrôler, pour détenir un grand pouvoir.**_

Oui, elle avait effectivement compris. Edward frémit, et enlaça sa compagne, empreint de détermination féroce.

_**- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, mon amour. Personne ne les enlèvera à nous. Jamais.**_

_**- Nous sommes là, Bella.**_ Ajoutai-je en lui envoyant une onde apaisante. _**Je ne referai pas la même erreur de sitôt, je te le promets. Je resterai sur mes gardes et je surveillerai les alentours. Personne ne s'approchera de Noah et Joy, ni même de toi, sans ta permission.**_

_**- Enfin, de la bonne bagarre en perspective! **_Se réjouit Emmett.

Rosalie fut horrifiée d'entendre son compagnon prononcer de tels mots. J'entrepris de la rassurer.

_**- Personne ne se battra, Emmett. Il faut agir de manière préventive. Déjà, il faut trouver un moyen de surveiller Maria et les Volturis. Nous aviserons pour le reste.**_

_**- Je me charge des Volturis.**_ Dit Alice. _**Mais je ne peux surveiller Maria en même temps**_

_**- Je m'en charge. Je retournerai dans son clan. Elle sera ravie de me... retrouver.**_

Cette perspective me dégoûtait, mais je n'avais pas le choix pour protéger notre famille. Alice paniquait à l'idée d'être séparée de moi, et je dûs avouer que j'appréhendais également notre séparation. Mon côté sombre se réjouissait. Par bonheur, Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent à cet instant d gala de charité où ils avaient fait acte de présence. Nous leur exposâmes les faits,et mon père se montra ferme.

_**- Non, Jasper. Tu n'iras pas rejoindre ce monstre. Je te connais, je sais que tu es en constant lutte contre tes instincts. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire dans ce milieu chargé de haine...**_

_**- Carlisle a raison,**_ ajouta Bella. _**Je ne permettrais pas que tu te compromettes pour nous.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- N'insiste pas.**_ Me dit Edward._** Nous veillerons à tour de rôle sur les enfants, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une meilleure solution. **_

Je cédai, sous le regard soulagé de mon aimée.

* * *

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la tentative d'enlèvement ratée de Maria. Nous avions projeté de bientôt déménager chez les Denali afin d'être plus nombreux dans le cas d'une éventuelle attaque. Nous gardions une surveillance constante sur les jumeaux, ne les laissant jamais seuls dans une pièce.

Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle des Volturis et Maria n'essaya plus rien de son côté. Nous restions cependant sur nos gardes. Six mois dans la vie d'un vampire, cela n'était rien du tout. Ils pourraient attendre des années avant d'attaquer.

Vera restait aux côtés d'Alice afin d'accentuer son don, mais elle semblait buter sur les mêmes visions qu'elle avait eu au moment de la lune de miel d'Edward et de Bella. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle ne voyait à chaque fois qu'un des enfants, et je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de l'esprit que ces visions avaient un lien et ne montraient pas deux futurs possibles.

Noah et Joy avaient bien grandi, et ressemblaient à des enfants de trois ans. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux cuivrés de leur père, et les boucles de leur mère. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, Joy prenant un malin plaisir à jouer aux « boucliers tamponneurs ». Elle se servait de son don pour créer un bouclier et courrait vers son frère pour qu'ils s'entrechoquent. Ils riaient quand ils volaient dans les airs avant de retomber à des dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre et de recommencer.

Bella avait reprit contact avec sa mère et celle-ci venait souvent à Forks voir ses petits-enfants. Elle ne posait pas de question quant à leur croissance hors du commun, ni aux changements physiques de sa fille. Renée et Esmée s'appréciaient beaucoup. Quand elles ne se voyaient pas, elles étaient quasiment tout le temps pendues au téléphone, car ma mère lui demandait souvent des idées pour la maison qu'elle réhabilitait pour Bella et Edward et leurs enfants.

Alice, après une séance de shopping avec Vera, Rosalie et Joy, vint me prévenir que mes amis Peter et Charlotte allaient téléphoner afin de nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. J'avertis mon frère et ma soeur, afin de savoir s'ils pouvaient rester.

_**- Ce sont tes amis, Jazz,**_ sourit Bella. _**Nous ne pouvons que leur faire confiance!**_

_**- Ils ne sont pas végétariens,**_ rétorqua Edward. _**Je n'ai pas envie que des nomades s'approchent de mes enfants.**_

Je sourcillai. Certes, ils étaient à moitié humains, mais leur fragrance vampirique atténuait leur odeur humaine, et les vampires « normaux » ne pourraient pas être attirés par eux.

_**- Je me porte garants pour eux. Tu les connais, Edward! Nous les avons vus souvent, tu sais qu'ils ne feraient pas de tort à notre famille.**_

_**- D'accord, Jazz.**_ Soupira-t-il. _**Mais tu t'en occupes, et au moindre faux pas, ils s'en vont.**_

Je promis de les surveiller, mais je savais que cela ne serait pas nécessaire. L'arrivée de mes amis me fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais. J'en avais vraiment besoin, car la tension de ces derniers mois me rendait fou.

Je leur téléphonai et les invitai à venir à la villa, les informant que nous avions de nouveaux membres dans notre famille. Connaissant Peter et Charlotte, ils allaient adorer mes neveux.

* * *

_ Le meilleur arrive au prochain chapitre_

_et l'arrivée des amis de Jasper_

_Donnez-moi votre opinion._

_Que pensez-vous des deux derniers chapitres?_


	14. Chapitre 12 Trahison

Point de vue de Jasper

Nos visiteurs arrivèrent une semaine après mon coup de téléphone. Je me réjouissais de les retrouver.

Peter et moi nous étions entendus dès son réveil. Maria n'appréciait pas que je me lie d'amitié avec un de ses jouets comme elle aimait le dire. J'étais tout le temps avec elle, ne parlant à mes soldats de frères et sœurs que pour expliquer nos plans de bataille, ou pour les motiver et les unir grâce à mon don. Cependant mon ami et moi n'appréciions pas notre mode de vie. Les luttes perpétuelles et la mort des nôtres ne nous enchantaient guère. Il avait rencontré Charlotte dans nos rangs, et l'amour l'avait profondément changé.

Peter s'était enfui avec sa compagne, et je l'avais rejoint lorsque Maria me chargea de les traquer. Je lui avais laissé une lettre, lui avouant toute la haine et tout le dégoût que je ressentais pour elle et ma décision de changer de vie.

Mon meilleur ami ne me voyait que très rarement, car notre végétarisme et notre sédentarité ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment, mais c'était toujours un plaisir d'être en sa compagnie.

* * *

_**- Alice!**_ S'écria Charlotte pendant que Peter me saluait chaleureusement. _**Toujours aussi belle, ma parole!**_

_**- Merci, très chère. **_Repondit ma compagne, gênée.

_**- Il me tarde de voir les nouveaux membres dont tu m'as parlé,Jasper. **_Déclara Peter. _**Vous allez finir par devenir le clan le plus nombreux hormis les Volturis!**_

_**- Nous ne sommes pas un clan,**_ reprit Edward, venu au salon les saluer. _**Mais une famille.**_

Peter et Charlotte tressaillirent. Ils éprouvaient une sorte de malaise face à Edward que je ne sus comprendre. Mon frère, quant à lui, était méfiant, ce qui était normal vu les circonstances. Il sourit et reprit.

_**- Contents de vous revoir. Je voudrais vous présenter mon épouse. Bella?**_

Ma soeur se matérialisa devant mes amis qui furent éblouis par sa grâce et sa beauté.

_**- Je suis Isabella, mais je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Bella. Ravie de connaître les amis de Jazz,**_ dit-elle en leur serrant la main. _**Veuillez m'excuser, je ne reste pas longtemps. J'espère que nous aurons le temps de faire plus amplement connaissance.**_

_**- Je l'espère aussi,**_ répondit Charlotte. _**Edward, ton épouse est charmante! **_

_**- Ou as-tu déniché cette perle rare?**_ Demanda Peter, émerveillé.

Edward gloussa, fier comme un paon.

_**- Je l'ai connue et épousé alors qu'elle était encore humaine. J'ai failli la perdre**_, ajouta-t-il tristement, _**mais grâce à Jasper, qui l'a transformée, elle est encore parmi nous.**_

_**- Tu... Tu l'as transformée?**_ Balbutia mon ami, stupéfait.

_**- Oui, **_murmurai-je. _**Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. C'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle, et elle nous a tous profondément métamorphosé. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, puisque vous aurez l'occasion de rester avec nous un petit moment.**_ Finis-je en souriant, tandis que mon aimée se blottissait contre moi.

Peter et Charlotte se dévisagèrent, et la gêne que j'avais ressenti auparavant se décupla.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il? **_Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- C'est que nous ne savions pas que... **_Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa compagne le coupant avec précipitation.

_**- Cela nous fait bizarre de savoir Edward marié. Mais tu nous avait parlé de plusieurs membres, non?**_

Edward semblait préoccupé. Il me fusilla du regard aux dernières paroles de mon amie.

_**- Oh, oui bien sûr. Vous les verrez à leur retour des courses.**_

Charlotte et Peter continuèrent à discuter avec Alice. Je partis à la rencontre de mon frère, espérant qu'il me révèle la raison de son inquiétude.

_**- Ils me cachent leur pensées, et je n'aime vraiment pas ça.**_

_**- Ce n'est que cela? **_Soupirai-je. _**Tu les connais, ils sont très pudiques, et ils ont toujours essayé de te cacher ce que leur esprits contenaient.**_

_**- Ils n'y arrivaient pas, avant,**_ bougonna-t-il.

Je m'esclaffai.

_**- Tu ne serais pas un peu mécontent qu'ils arrivent à t'empêcher de fureter dans leur cerveau?**_ Raillai-je.

_**- Peut-être,**_ admit-il, toujours de mauvaise humeur. _**Je vais voir les enfants.**_

Charlotte se retourna vivement.

_**- Les enfants?**_ S'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

_**- Hum... Oui, Bella et moi avons eu des jumeaux. Elle est tombée enceinte avant notre mariage, et ils sont à moitié humains.**_

_**- Mais c'est impossible! **_Dit Peter.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je ressentais une sensation étrange. Mon meilleur ami n'était pas aussi étonné que sa compagne, et le ton de sa voix, pourtant empreint de stupeur, me laissa perplexe, Edward reprit la parole, amusé et fier.

_**- Grâce à ma petite femme plus rien n'est impossible. Vous vous en rendrez compte dès que vous verrez les autres.**_

_**- Voulez-vous les voir? **_S'enquit Alice, toute excitée. Edward lui lança un regard mauvais, puis se ravisa.

_**- Avec plaisir,**_ répondit Charlotte.

Nous montâmes dans la chambre des jumeaux. Nous la changions au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. La chambre était séparée en deux coins. Un jaune, celui de Joy, avec un petit lit à baldaquin et un ciel de lit blanc, des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposées tous les ours en peluches et toutes les poupées achetées par sa folle de marraine lors de ses virée shopping, et une petite coiffeuse choisie par Esmée. L'autre violet, celui de Noah, avec un lit monté essentiellement de blocs violets et blanc, des boites remplies de blocs de construction (pour ne pas citer de nom) et un petit établi avec des jouets de bricolage.

Au milieu, il y avait une petite table ronde avec quatre petites chaise. Bella y était assise, jouant avec ses enfants qui riaient à gorge déployée. Elle se retourna en souriant, tandis que Noah et Joy se mirent en position défensive. Nous leur avions appris à se méfier des étrangers, sauf si nous leur disions qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Noah tenait la main de sa soeur et celle de sa mère pour les protéger à l'aide de son bouclier physique et du bouclier mental de Bella.

J'étais fier que mon filleul aie retenu mon enseignement. Des deux, il était de loin le plus combattif. Edward n'avait pas apprécié que je lui apprenne à se défendre, mais il n'avait pas bronché car il savait que cela valait mieux pour eux.

_**- Du calme mes chéris, **_murmura Bella.**_ Ce sont les amis de Jazz._**

_**- Vous pouvez leur faire confiance, il n'y a pas de danger,**_ affirmai-je. Edward grogna.

_**- Je suis désolée,**_ reprit ma sœur en s'adressant à Peter et Charlotte, restés sur le palier. _**Je suppose que vous devez trouver la situation étrange... Mais entrez donc!**_

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Noah me fixa, inquiet. Je lui envoyai une onde qui le rasséréna. Il lâcha alors les mains qu'il tenait et s'assit.

_**- Je vous présente ma filleule, Joy.**_ Claironna Alice en prenant ma nièce dans ses bras._** Et voici celui de Jasper, Noah. N'ayez pas peur, les enfants, et dîtes bonjour à Peter et Charlotte!**_

_**- Bonjour,**_ répondirent-ils timidement.

_**- Ils sont adorables,**_ déclara mon amie, émerveillée.

Peter resta immobile, sa gêne ne faisant qu'augmenter.

_Qu'avait-il donc?_

_**- Nous sommes rentrés! **_Hurla la voix d'Henry.

Nous présentâmes Henry et Vera à nos invités, et cette fois je ressentis un profond étonnement émaner d'eux. Nous leur expliquâmes comment Rosalie avait fait pour tomber enceinte – deux fois – gardant cependant pour nous les dons de ma nièce.

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris lors de la présentation des jumeaux, alors que pour les enfants de Rosalie, il a été sous le choc?_

Vera et Henry rejoignirent Noah et Joy, et Bella put enfin discuter avec Charlotte. Peter restait à l'écart, visiblement perturbé par quelque chose. Je vins à sa rencontre, commençant par lui poser une question qui le déstabilisa.

_**- Comment connaissais-tu l'existence des jumeaux d'Edward?**_

_**- Je... j'ignorais...**_

_**- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Peter. Je te connais mieux que personne. Tu n'étais pas surpris quand Edward a parlé de ses enfants.**_

_**- Des rumeurs circulent... On nous avait parlé d'un enfant hybride, mais j'ignorais...**_

_**- Qui t'en a parlé?**_ demandai-je.

_**- Des nomades. On nous a dit que les Volturis étaient intéressés par cet enfant...**_

_**- Quels nomades? **_Insistai-je, redoutant sa réponse.

L'embarras et la honte émanant de lui étaient palpables. Je commençai à me méfier

_**- Peter...**_

_**- Si tu crois que l'on se rappelle de tous les nomades qui croisent notre route, Jasper!**_ S'emporta-t-il.**_ Il y a de plus en plus de vampires dans cette région. Une chose est sûre, c'est que j'avais entendu parler d'un enfant et que j'ignorais totalement qu'il était de votre clan, ni qu'il y en avait deux!_**

_**- Je suis désolé, mon ami. C'est juste que nous nous montrons un peu méfiants ces derniers temps. Maria a essayé de les enlever et...**_

_**- Maria!**_ Hoqueta Charlotte. _**Pourquoi voudrait-elle enlever ces chers petits?**_

_Encore ce sentiment étrange..._

_**- Elle veut les enrôler. **_répondis-je. _**Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre toucher un cheveu de mes neveux.**_

_**- Tu es donc très proche d'eux?**_ Me demanda mon ami, plus embarrassé que jamais.

_**- J'aime beaucoup Bella. Je l'ai transformée, et tu sais ce qu'on dit, Peter. On a du mal à se défaire du lien que l'on crée avec les personnes que l'on change. Regarde Maria et moi. **_

Il frémit. La peur l'envahit.

_Mais qu'a-t-il donc? _Je poursuivis.

_**- Et j'ai le grand honneur d'être le parrain de Noah. Alice et moi n'avons pas de progéniture.**_ Ma compagne soupira, malheureuse. _**J'aime cet enfant, et sa soeur, autant que s'ils étaient les miens, et j'en mourrais s'ils leur arrivait quelque chose.**_

_**- Je vois...**_

_**- Tout ira bien, Jasper!**_murmura Bella, confiante. _**Tant que nous serons ensemble, et que nous continuerons à rester sur nos gardes, tout ne pourra qu'aller bien. Et maintenant que Peter et Charlotte connaissent notre situation, ils pourront peut être nous aider. N'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Bien sûr! Nous ne demandons que cela! **_Affirma Charlotte, tout sourire.

Je fus soudain incapable de respirer. Je ne savais pas de quel sentiment il s'agissait, mais il était si puissant qu'il me coupa le souffle.

_De la honte? De la peine? Du... désespoir?_

Je mis un genou à terre, cependant que Bella vint m'aider à me relever. Nous écourtâmes notre conversation, avec Carlisle qui venait de rentrer et qui salua nos invités.

* * *

Le jour de la chasse, soit une semaine après l'arrivée de mes amis, nous avions décidé d'y aller par groupe de cinq, afin que les jumeaux ne restent pas tout seuls. Peter et Charlotte avaient essayé de nous convaincre d'y aller tous ensemble, et qu'ils garderaient les jumeaux.

Edward avait refusé, et avait insisté pour que Vera et moi restions avec eux.

Noah et Joy étaient restés méfiants vis à vis de mes amis.

_**- Parrain... Tu es sur que nous pouvons lui faire confiance?**_

_**- Bien sûr, poussin,**_ le taquinai-je. Il détestait se surnom et grogna quand il l'entendit. _**Tu sais, Peter est comme mon frère. Charlotte et lui ne vous feront jamais de mal, parce qu'il savent que ça me ferait de la peine. Vous avez confiance en moi?**_

Lui et Joy acquiescèrent.

_**- Alors vous pouvez avoir confiance en eux. C'est comme si tu étais avec moi. Vous pourrez toujours leur faire confiance, d'accord?**_

Mon filleul me sourit et me fit un énorme câlin.

_**- Je t'aime, Jazz!**_

_**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, poussin.**_

Il grogna de nouveau et Joy et moi éclatâmes de rire.

Vera vint me trouver, affolée.

_**- La dame, la dame, je l'ai vue! Tonton! La dame est revenue prendre les jumeaux!**_

Je tressaillis. L'horrible odeur de Maria me parvint soudain.

_**- Restez là, les enfants. Peter! Veille sur eux, je reviens.**_

_**- Très bien, Jasper.**_ Me répondit-il.

_**- Noah, Joy, faîtes bien tout ce que Peter vous dira, et sans discuter!**_

_**- Oui. **_Dirent-ils, apeurés.

Je suivis la trace laissée par l'odeur de Maria, qui me conduit droit à une falaise, à proximité de la réserve Quileute. Je rebroussai chemin, enragé de ne pas avoir pu la rattraper pour l'empêcher de nuire définitivement.

J'arrivai à la villa en même temps qu'Edward et le reste de la famille. Ils me fixèrent, surpris.

_**- D'où viens-tu?**_ Me demanda Emmett.

_**- Maria est revenue.**_ Répondis-je simplement. _**Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien fait aux enfants, j'ai réussi à la repousser le plus loin possible. J'ai tenté d'en finir avec elle mais elle s'est enfuie en se jetant dans l'océan.**_

_**- Où sont les enfants? **_Me questionna Bella, paniquée.

_**- Ils sont restés à la villa avec Peter, Charlotte et Vera.**_

_**- Mon Dieu! Mes chéris**_! S'époumona Bella en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Nous la suivîmes et nous immobilisâmes. Aucune trace des jumeaux, ni de nos invités.

Nous fouillâmes toute la maison, sans plus de résultats.

Le cri de Rosalie nous fit nous précipiter à la cuisine. Vera était sur le sol, sanglotant, gisant dans une mare de sang. Elle avait été mordue au cou, pas suffisament pour la tuer, mais assez pour l'affaiblir.

_**- Qui t'a fait ça?**_ Hurla Emmett, hors de lui.

_**- P... Peter...**_ dit-elle en montrant une lettre posée sur le plan de travail. Elle m'était adressée. Je l'ouvris, fébrile, et ce que j'y vis me glaça d'effroi.

* * *

_Cher Jasper,_

_Je sais que tu ne nous comprendra pas, mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix_

_Maria nous a menacé de nous traquer jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions enfin, si nous ne lui rendions pas ce service. Nous devions lui ramener les enfants d'Edward, coûte que coûte._

_Pardon d'avoir trahi ta confiance, d'avoir trahi notre amitié._

_Pour Charlotte, je n'ai pas hésité. Tu en aurais fait de même pour Alice._

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu t'attacher à ce point à ces enfants, ni à leur mère._

_Je comprendrais que tu nous haïsses,et je suis prêt à affronter ta colère, à condition que tu laisses Charlotte en dehors de cela._

_Je suis désolé pour tout, pour Edward et son épouse. Mais il le fallait._

_Pardon._

_Peter._

* * *

_Qu'avais-je fait ?_

Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, celui que j'avais sauvé de la mort à plusieurs reprises, m'avait trahi. Et par ma faute, Edward et Bella avaient perdu leur enfants. Mon frère me regarda, tremblant, les yeux bouillant de rage et de haine.

_**- Tes amis,hein? Je t'avais prévenu, Jazz! Je t'avais dit de ne pas les faire venir, mais non! Il a fallu que tu insistes et regarde! Nous avons baissé notre garde par ta faute, et ils nous les ont prit!**_

_**- Tu te trompes... **_S'écria Alice. _**Nos amis n'auraient jamais...**_

_**I- l l'ont fait, Alice, **_la coupai-je, abbattu. _**Et maintenant,par ma faute, nous ne les reverrons jamais.**_

Une douleur déchirante me transperça le cœur, et je m'effondrai en même temps que Bella.

- **_Mon amour, non!_** Hurla Edward.**_ Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. BELLA!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Cette fois c'est la bonne!_

_Pour celles et ceux qui se demandaient ou je voulais en venir avec mes deux chapitres précédents..._

_Ben voila! Vous savez!_

_Merci à crys063 pour ses reviews et ses bisous glacés!_

_Leilani_


	15. Chapitre 13 Départ

Point de vue de Jasper

************

_- Parrain... Tu es sur que nous pouvons lui faire confiance?_

_- Bien sûr, poussin. Tu sais, Peter est comme mon frère. Charlotte et lui ne vous feront jamais de mal, parce qu'il savent que ça me ferait de la peine..._

_- Noah, Joy, faîtes bien tout ce que Peter vous dira, et sans discuter!_

************

Mes mots résonnaient dans ma tête, me torturant seconde après seconde.

Mon meilleur ami avait enlevé les enfants de mon frère. Il m'avait pris mon filleul, sa soeur et avait blessé Vera, exactement comme je lui avais appris quand il voulait juste immobiliser son adversaire...

Bella ne se réveillait pas, et Edward, affolé de l'inconscience de sa femme, avait pour l'instant enterré la rancœur qu'il me vouait. Alice, également présente à ses côtés, s'était muré dans le silence.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient au chevet de leur fille, qui reprenait des forces au fur et à mesure. Esmée et Carlisle faisaient la navette entre les deux chambres.

_**- Carlisle, comment va Bella?**_ Lui demandai-je lors de son énième changement de pièce.

_**- Elle est en état de choc.**_ Me répondit-il tristement. _**C'est inhabituel pour un vampire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Nous avons beau lui parler, elle ne se réveille pas.**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé... J'aurai dû... **_Edward et Emmett grognèrent.

_**- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon fils, **_me rassura Carlisle. _**Tu avais confiance en eux, tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter, et nous non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je crois que Bella va avoir du mal à l'accepter.**_

Edward sortit de la chambre et demanda à Carlisle de venir. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Mon frère resta immobile, me fixant, et je ressentis toute sa tristesse et sa colère m'envahir.

_**- Tu ne peux pas le haïr plus que je ne me hais à cet instant.**_

_**- Détrompe-toi. **_rétorqua-t-il sèchement

_**- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, car je ne pense pas être digne de ton pardon. Mais j'aimerais avoir une chance de me racheter. Je vais les chercher. Je traquerai Peter et je ne reviendrai pas tant que je ne les retrouverai pas.**_

_Et il me paiera très cher cette trahison. Je le viderai de son sang, comme il l'a fait à Vera, et je l'achèverai lentement. Je m'occuperai de Charlotte devant ses yeux, et il verra que ce n'était pas de Maria dont il aurait du avoir peur._

**- Bella va se réveiller,** vint nous prévenir Alice.

_**- Ecoute, Jasper. On en reparlera après le réveil de Bella. Attends moi, d'accord?**_

J'acceptai, surpris de la douceur de ses propos.

************

Point de vue d'Edward

J'étais anéanti. Mes enfants, les êtres les plus chers de mon monde avec Bella, nous avaient été enlevés.

J'en voulais à Jasper d'avoir fait venir ces traîtres, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas responsable de la trahison de Peter et Charlotte, et qu'il souffrait autant que nous de cette situation. Sans Jasper, Bella ne serait plus, et nos bébés non plus. Il les aimait énormément, et leur disparition le touchait autant que moi. J'avais pris la résolution de ne pas lui faire de reproches, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Ma femme allait se réveiller, et je devrais être fort pour elle.

Je retournai dans notre chambre, le tenant la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et l'unique mot qu'elle prononça en fondant en larmes me fendit le cœur.

_**- Noooooooonnn...**_

_**- Mon amour... nous les retrouverons, je te le jure. Jasper et moi allons partir à leur recherche. Je te les ramènerai, mon ange.**_

_Je te les ramènerai, après avoir démembré ces deux traîtres. Après les avoir torturé comme ils nous ont fait souffrir. Ils n'en sortiront pas indemne, je peux te le garantir._

_**- Edward... ne me laisse pas, toi aussi...**_

_**- Je ne peux pas rester, Bella. Nos enfants ont besoin de nous. Il faut que je parte à leur recherche, tu comprends? **_

Elle hocha la tête. Je me penchai vers elle et effleurai ses lèvres avec tendresse.

_**- Retrouve-les. Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre... Et fais attention à toi. Reviens-moi, mon amour.**_

_**- Je veillerai sur Bella, décréta Alice. Prépare tes affaires et discute avec Jazz et Emmett.**_

_Emmett?_

**********

Point de vue d'Emmett.

Cet en... Cette ordure avait vidé ma fille de son sang. Avait pris mes neveux. Il s'était complètement fichu de nous, et surtout de Jasper. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait écrit un lettre pour nous dire « Hey! J'ai détruit votre famille, mais je vous aime quand même! Désolé! ».

Henry était parti déraciner quelques arbres pour se défouler, et je l'aurais bien suivi si ma fifille n'était pas encore si faible.

Dans le couloir, j'entendis Jasper parler à Edward.

_**- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, car je ne pense pas être digne de ton pardon. Mais j'aimerais avoir une chance de me racheter. Je vais les chercher. Je traquerai Peter et je ne reviendrai pas tant que je ne les retrouverai pas.**_

Je devais faire quelque chose. Je réclamais vengeance pour ce que cet enf... cette ordure avait fait à ma fille et à mes neveux.

_Jasper ne va pas le tuer, moi si. Pour Vera, pour Bella, je les étriperai, lui et sa compagne, et je brûlerai leur restes._

_**- Papa! J'ai soif. **_Me dit-elle faiblement, les yeux noirs.

_**- Oui ma puce. Qu'est ce que tu veux? De l'eau? Du sang? Dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir et papa ira te le chercher.**_

_**- Emmène moi chasser, s'il te plait.**_

Je regardai Rose. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Vera, mais j'avais peur d'aggraver son état. Rose était celle qui réfléchissait le mieux sous la pression.

_**- Emmène-la, Emm'.**_

_**- Merci, maman.**_

_**- Je reviens, ma chérie, **_dis-je à ma fille. _**Je dois parler à tonton Jazz.**_

Rose me fixa avec crainte, mais néanmoins un éclat féroce dans les yeux.

_J'ai compris, toi aussi tu demandes sa tête._

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle avait entendu ma supposition.

Je sortis de la chambre, en même temps qu'Edward, et déclarai:

_**- J'en suis.**_

_**- Emmett, il faut que...**_

_**- Non Jasper. J'en suis. Vous n'arriverez pas à vous débarrasser de moi. J'ai tout autant envie que vous de retrouver Noah et Joy. Et de faire avaler son acte de naissance à cet... Enfoiré!**_

Nous rîmes tous les trois. Apparemment nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

_**- Je vais chasser avec Vera et je reviens. Attendez mon retour.**_

_**- Nous partirons ce soir, m'annonça Edward.**_

J'acquiesçai, et retournai dans la chambre de Vera pour l'emmener prendre des forces.

**********

Point de vue de Jasper

_**- Faites attention à vous, d'accord? Veille sur mon homme, je te fais confiance.**_ Me dit Bella en m'enlaçant.

_**- Je te le promets.**_

_**- Et fais attention à ce qu'Emmett et Henry ne se mettent pas en danger inutilement.**_ Ajouta Rosalie

_**- Pas de problèmes.**_

_**- Tu vas me manquer, Jazz. Garde la tête froide.**_

Alice me connaissait bien. Elle savait que si la colère s'emparait de moi je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Je voulais que mes anciens amis souffrent, mais pas devant les enfants. J'embrassai ma compagne, tandis qu'Edward et Emmett faisaient de même avec les leur. Vera pleurait dans les bras d'Henry.

_**- Ne pars pas! Reste! Supplia ma nièce.**_

_**-T'inquiète, petite sœur, tout se passera bien!**_

_**- Si tu as la moindre vision, appelle nous, mon amour. **_Dis-je à Alice

_**- C'est comme si c'était fait!**_

Nous sortîmes de la villa, et Emmett demanda:

_**- On commence par chercher où?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas trop,**_ répondit Edward.

_**- On commence par chercher Peter et Charlotte. Je connais les endroits où ils aiment se réfugier. Nous partons pour Vancouver.**_

_**- Le Canada? Je croyais qu'il fallait aller au Sud?**_ Fit Henry, surpris.

_**- Il faut d'abord savoir où se trouve Maria. La connaissant elle a déjà du fuir le Brésil avec son clan pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. On ne va pas chercher dans tout le sud alors que Peter doit savoir où elle est.**_

_**- Logique. **_Approuva Edward. _**Mais comment sais-tu qu'ils sont à Vancouver?**_

_**- Une intuition.**_

Mon téléphone sonna. Alice

_**- Tu as eu une vision**_.

_**- Oui. Ils sont au Canada. à...**_

_**- Vancouver.**_ l'interrompis-je

_**- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi sur ce coup là, hein?**_

Je ris.

_**- Concentre toi sur Maria, s'il te plait. Je t'aime.**_

_**- Moi aussi, je...**_

_**- VOUS Y ALLEZ OU VOUS RESTEZ PLANTES LA COMME DES IMBECILES?**_ Vociféra Rosalie.

Emmett gloussa, nous étions toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Je raccrochai le téléphone, inutile car j'entendais la voix d'Alice à l'intérieur.

_**- Tu me manques déjà, ma Rose...**_ soupira Edward

_**- Je t'aime, Bella. Je reviens vite, mon ange.**_ Promit Edward.

_**- Remets-toi vite, Vera. Je ramène nos cousins.**_ Murmura Henry.

_**- Allons y. Cap sur Vancouver.**_

Nous prîmes la Volvo d'Edward, la voiture la plus rapide que nous ayons dans le garage, et partîmes à la chasse, déterminés.


	16. Chapitre 14 Traque

Point de vue d'Edward.

Dans la voiture, personne ne bronchait. Les pensées de mes frères et de mon neveu, à l'aune des miennes, renforçaient mon envie meurtrière.

En approchant de Vancouver, Emmett, tout en conduisant, rompit le silence:

**_- Quel est le plan?_**

**_- On trouve Peter, et on le fait parler. _**déclara Jasper.

**_- Et Charlotte?_** Demanda Henry.

**_- C'est justement grâce à elle que je vais le faire parler._**

**_- Tu comptes la torturer?_**

**_- Peter le mérite._**

La sécheresse de la voix de Jasper me fit frissonner. Il rugissait intérieurement, et désirait faire souffrir son meilleur ami en torturant sa compagne.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans un tel état, sauf en visionnant ses souvenirs. Sa hargne et sa détermination se lisaient sur son visage. Jasper était proprement effrayant, à cet instant.

_**- Tourne à droite,**_ hurla Henry.

_**- Quoi? Comment à droite?**_

_**- Tourne à droite! Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis!**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Je sais où il est, fais moi confiance...**_

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes, étonnés, pendant qu'Emmett s'exécutait.

_**- Henry, **_reprit Jasper. _**je ne sais pas personnellement où ils se cachent, comment pourrais-tu...**_

_**- Vous ne sentez pas son odeur?**_

_**- Non! Et les vitres sont relevées!**_ Dis-je, de plus en plus surpris.

**_- Alors fiez-vous à moi. _**nous supplia-t-il**_Je le sens. Je l'ai repéré, j'en suis sûr._**

Il ouvrit la vitre et nous sentîmes une légère odeur, datant d'au moins une journée.

**_- Il a raison, _**dit Jasper, **_c'est celle de Peter. Mais elle est si..._**

_**- Écoute, tonton. Je sais ce que je dis. Je sais aussi pourquoi je suis venu avec vous. J'ai retenu son odeur, et je la sens depuis la maison. Il a bifurqué ici et il a continué sur la droite.**_

_- Un traqueur?_ songea Jasper. _**Fais tout ce que ton fils te dira, Emmett. Félicitations, mon frère, tu as engendré un traqueur.**_ Reprit-il en souriant. C_'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Nous rattraperons Maria dès que nous aurons fait parler Peter, et Henry utilisera son don pour accélérer nos retrouvailles..._

Je n'aurais jamais songé que mon neveu puisse avoir un tel don. Je croyais qu'il avait hérité de la force de son père et de la ténacité de sa mère. Les traqueurs étaient réputés pour suivre les proies qu'ils s'étaient choisis jusqu'à ce qu'ils les retrouvent. Tous ceux que nous avions croisés étaient impitoyables et sadiques, et le profil de mon neveu, doux et aimant en général, ne correspondait pas à l'idée que je me faisais de quelqu'un qui possédait un tel don. Cela devait sûrement être dû à notre mode de vie, car la soif de sang ne dirigeai pas son existence, contrairement aux autres de notre espèce.

_**- Un traqueur... J'aurais dû y songer...**_ s'esclaffa Emmett. _**C'est vrai, il trouve toujours des grizzlis avant moi!**_

- **_Tout le monde trouve des grizzlis avant toi, papa! _**Railla Henry. _**A gauche, maintenant.**_

Emmett suivi les instructions de son fils, et nous arrivâmes près d'un parc. Henry le fit s'arrêter.

_**- Il est la. Sa compagne n'y est pas par contre.**_

_**- Tu pourrais la retrouver?**_ Lui demanda Jasper.

_**- Ha! Fastoche!**_ renifla mon neveu. _Mais pas sûr que je me retienne de la tuer..._

_**- Emmett, va la chercher avec Henry, et ramène la nous, vivante.**_Ajoutai-je._** Je reste avec Jasper.**_

_**- Allez viens papa. **_Le pressa Henry

_**- Attendez-nous pour le massacre!**_ Dit mon frère en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

_**- Tant que j'ai je droit de m'amuser avec ce traitre, je peux t'attendre autant que tu veux.**_ Répliqua Jasper, un rictus malveillant s'affichant sur son visage.

Ils partirent et nous nous rentrâmes dans le parc. Jasper m'arrêta.

_- Je vais le tuer, Edward. Tu le sais?_

_**- Je sais ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, de même qu'Emmett et Henry. Je ne vous en empêcherai pas, même si je souhaiterais en finir moi même.**_

_**- Tu n'oserais pas. Pour ta femme, pour tes enfants, tu n'oserais pas risquer de devenir un monstre. Moi, si.**_ _Je le suis déjà, je l'ai toujours été. Mon amour pour Alice m'a beaucoup aidé à réfréner ma vraie nature. Mais ce que Peter a fait, ce que Maria compte faire, a poussé le monstre en moi à remonter à la surface. Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je me prépare à réaliser devant toi._

_**- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Jazz.**_ Le rassurai-je. _**Je ne te laisserai pas compromettre ta vraie nature pour une question de vengeance.**_

_**- C'est cela ma vraie nature! Je suis né pour tuer, et je n'ai jamais souhaité détruire quelqu'un autant qu'aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Ta vraie nature,**_ repris-je, _**c'est celle que tu montres lorsque tu es avec ton épouse. Allons-y, et tâchons de faire au mieux.**_

Il acquiesça. Nous trouvâmes rapidement Peter. Il était assis, le regard dans le vide. Il ne nous avait pas entendu arriver. Plus nous avancions, plus Jasper se tendait. Il fondit tout à coup sur Peter qui se retourna à cet instant, terrorisé. Je restai immobile.

Mon frère le coinça contre un arbre, serrant son cou à une main, tandis que l'autre lui tenait son bras droit.

***********

Point de vue de Jasper.

_**- Où. Sont. Ils?**_ Martelai-je en cognant la tête de Peter sur l'arbre à chacun de ces mots.

_**- J...Jasper... Pardon.**_ Me dit-il, accablé par la honte.

_**- PARDON? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, me dire que Maria t'avait menacé. Nous aurions trouvé une solution. Nous nous serions battus pour toi, avec toi. **_Je grognai. _**Au lieu de ça, tu l'as aidé ELLE! **_Je lui cognai de nouveau la tête, et l'arbre se fendit en deux.

_**- J'ai eu peur d'elle, Jasper, tu sais...**_ Je resserrai mon étreinte. _**Elle voulait tuer mon amour, je n'avais pas le choix.**_

La rage d'Edward et l'effroi de Peter décuplèrent ma fureur. Heureusement, le klaxon de la Volvo retentit. Je souris à l'idée d'enfin montrer à mon ancien ami que je pouvais être beaucoup plus dangereux que Maria.

**_- Monte._** Lui dis-je en l'emmenant de force vers la voiture.

Il me regarda, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je le poussai tout en maintenant son bras. Emmett nous conduisit dans les Twin Sisters.

_La montagne... Le meilleur endroit où torturer quelqu'un sans se faire prendre._

Je sortis de la voiture, toujours en tenant mon ancien ami, puis le retournai en direction du coffre. Je lui dis sèchement.

_**- Tu avais le choix, Peter. Et tu as fait le mauvais. Tu as eu peur de la mauvaise personne. Tu as condamné Charlotte en m'enlevant Noah et Joy.**_

Henry ouvrit le coffre, fier de lui. Peter vit avec effroi sa compagne entourée de chaines, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Mon neveu la souleva, et je remarquai qu'il manquait un bout de son oreille.

_**- Désolé,**_ sourit Henry en haussant les épaules, _**c'était plus fort que moi...**_

Emmett détacha Charlotte, et celle-ci, paniquée, voulut s'enfuir. Henry la maintint à terre, tandis que je me plaçai avec Peter en face d'elle. Je demandai à Emmett de me remplacer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, et je vins me positionner à côté de Charlotte.

_**- Je vais faire cela dans les règles, mon ami. Te rappelles-tu la façon dont nous exécutions nos frères soldats?**_

_**- Non, pitié Jasper,**_ sanglota-t-il. _**Tue moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais je t'en supplie, laisse Charlotte vivre... Je te dirai tout ce que tu souhaites. Je te dirai où récupérer tes enfants, Edward. Pitié, laisse la...**_

_**- Hors de question que je la laisse vivre. **_Assenai-je férocement. **_Tu m'as trahi pour elle. Tu as brisé ma famille pour elle. Elle va payer pour toi. Juste retour des choses, non?_**

_**- Égorge la,**_ vociféra Emmett. _**Comme il a égorgé Vera.**_

Leur rage m'étourdit. Leur haine me submergea. Je me sentais puissant, libre de mes actes, encouragés à tuer par vengeance... Comme au temps de Maria.

Je me préparai à trancher la gorge de mon ancienne amie, quand la main d'Edward m'arrêta.

_**- Non, Jazz. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. J'ai vu où se trouvait Maria. Allons nous-en.**_

_**- Pas avant de leur avoir fait payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait! Il faut qu'ils...**_

_**- Pense à Alice**_. M'interrompit-il.

_Alice... Mon amour... Que penserait-elle de moi à cet instant?_

_**- Que tu n'as pas su garder la tête froide, et que tu as été aveuglé par notre haine à tous,**_ me répondit Edward. _**Elle ne t'en voudra jamais, mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas supporter son regard si tu tuais ces traîtres.**_

_**- Edward!**_ Hurla Emmett. _**Ils ont pris tes enfants, ils ont égorgé ma fille, et tu veux qu'on les laisse... vivre?**_

_**- Ils ne méritent pas que l'on mette à mal tout ce que nous avons réussi à construire avec Carlisle et le reste de la famille. **_Déclara calmement mon frère.

_Tu n'as donc aucune envie qu'ils meurent après ce qu'ils t'ont fait?_

_**- Détrompes, toi, J'en meurs littéralement d'envie.**_ Je pouvais le sentir.**_ Mais je pense à Bella, et je ne veux pas la décevoir. La seule qui mérite vraiment un destin funeste est le monstre qui a commandité cet enlèvement._**

_**- Tu viens de dire que...**_ balbutiai-je

_**- Maria ne mérite pas de vivre. Non seulement pour Noah et Joy, mais aussi pour toi, Jasper. Regarde dans quel état tu es à cause d'elle. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi, de nous. Pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à redevenir celui qu'elle t'a fait être dans une vie antérieure, elle doit mourir. **_Me dit-il avec douceur.

J'opinai. Il avait entièrement raison. C'est à cause de Maria si ma rage avait refait sur face, c'était encore elle qui avait prémédité l'enlèvement des jumeaux, et qui avait forcé Peter à me trahir. Et c'est elle qui retenait mon filleul en otage.

_**- Merci, Jasper...**_ murmura Peter.

_**- C'est la troisième fois que je te laisse la vie sauve, et la dernière. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.**_ Lançai-je froidement à l'intention de Charlotte et son mari.

Nous retournâmes en voiture.

_**- Direction le Texas.**_ Dit Edward. _**Maria y est, avec Noah et Joy. **_

Alice me téléphona.

_**- Je suis fière de toi, mon amour. Tu as résisté, et tu t'es prouvé que tu n'est pas un monstre. Dépêchez-vous de retrouver Maria, car elle compte partir en voyage avec les enfants. Et finis-en avec elle. Elle a suffisamment gâché nos vies comme cela.**_

En raccrochant, je me réjouis d'avance. J'allais enfin pouvoir régler mes comptes avec Maria. Comme j'aurais dû le faire il a des centaines d'années.

_Et cette fois, tu n'en réchapperas pas. _

_

* * *

_

_Pas encore de démembrement_

_mais ça ne saurait tarder ^_^_

_Je vous dit à demain pour deux nouveaux chapitres (c'est le week-end, je pourrai plus écrire!)_

_Leilani_


	17. Chapitre 15 Mauvaises nouvelles

Point de vue d'Henry

Nous atterîmes à l'aéroport de Dallas-Fort Worth, puis mon père loua une voiture.

En y rentrant, je songeai à ce que j'allais découvrir. Moi qui n'avais jamais voyagé depuis ma naissance, je m'étais retrouvé au Canada, et maintenant au Texas.

_Ah! Le Texas. Pays du pétrole, des cowboys, de J.R. Ewing et de Walker Texas Ranger..._

_**- Il est de l'Oklahoma, Henry, **_soupira tonton Ed' en levant les yeux aux ciel._** Aucune culture, ces jeunes, de nos jours...**_

_**- De quoi parles-tu? **_Demanda mon père.

_**- Chuck Norris...**_

_**- Ah! Le Dieu du Texas!**_ Reprit-il

**_- Il est de l'Oklahoma!_** rétorqua tonton Ed'

_**- Oui mais ça ne change rien.**_ Décrétai-je. _**C'est le meilleur!**_

_**- Chuck Norris n'est qu'un humain...**_ déclara tonton Jasper, agacé.

_**- Qu'un humain!**_ S'écria mon père. _**Ce n'est pas qu'un humain, Jazz. C'est L'Humain avec un grand H.**_

_**- Il ne tiendrait pas une minute face à Vera!**_ S'amusa tonton Ed'

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Imaginer Vera donner une gifle à Chuck Norris et le faire voler à travers tout le Texas était carrément tordant.

Pendant que mon père conduisait, je laissais mes sens à l'affût, cherchant l'odeur de vampires. Je ne connaissais pas la fragrance de Maria, mais nous aurions peut être une chance de la retrouver si nous parlions à certains de nos semblables.

Une délicate odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. J'en fus étourdi.

_**- Arrête toi, papa. Des vampires. Deux. Deux femelles.**_

Il freina et se gara sur le bas-côté. J'ouvris ma vitre et l'odeur d'une des deux femelles me fit frémir. Je crus devenir fou.

_**- Mais... s'exclama tonton Ed'. Ce sont les Amazones! Senna, Zafrina, que faîtes vous ici?**_

Deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de notre voiture. Elles étaient grandes, fines, leur peau était mate et une longue tresse leur arrivait jusqu'au bas de leur dos. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de ne pas avoir vu énormément de femelles de notre espèce en dehors de ma famille, ou si c'est parce qu'elles étaient vêtues de peux de bêtes, mais je les trouvais vraiment belles. L'une d'entre elle en particulier, plus grande, plus fine, et terriblement envoûtante. Tonton Jasper me regardait comme si j'étais cinglé, et tonton Ed' se retenait pour ne pas rire.

_**- Bonjour, Edward, Jasper, Emmett et... Je ne te connais pas. **_Déclara l'une des deux, la moins jolie.

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. Je continuais à fixer cette magnifique femme, qui me fixait également. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Ils étaient incroyablement beaux, pour une tueuse d'humains.

_**- Je... je...**_

_**- Henry, répondit mon père à ma place,**_ amusé. _**Henry, je te présente Senna et Zafrina**_, continua-t-il en me montrant chacune d'elle.

_Zafrina..._

Je leur fis un signe de tête, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur … Elle...

_**- Nous recherchons des vampires venant du Brésil. **_reprit Senna. _**Ils sont entrés sur notre territoire, et ont massacré quasiment tous les humains qui s'y trouvaient. Puis ils ont mutilé notre soeur.**_

_**- Kachiri?**_ S'étonna mon oncle Jasper._** Est-ce qu'elle va bien?**_

_**- Oui. Zafrina et moi les avons suivis jusqu'ici, pour obtenir la tête de celle qui a fait cela. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié son prénom. Zafrina, par contre l'a entendu.**_

…

J'entendais tout ce qui se passait mais elle et moi étions dans un autre monde. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle aussi était attirée par moi. J'avais envie de rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Je commençais à comprendre l'attitude débile des couples de la famille, qui bavaient d'admiration pour leur compagnon ou leur compagne. J'étais irrésistiblement attiré par cette femme, dès le premier regard. Elle me fixait toujours.

_**- J'en connais une qui ne sera pas très contente,**_ soupira mon père. _**Rosalie me tuera quand je rentrerai.**_

_Oh, mince! Maman!_

**********

Point de vue de Jasper.

Au moment où Emmett prononça cette phrase. Le désir d'Henry pour Zafrina se mua en crainte de la réaction de Rosalie, puis en effroi de devoir affronter sa mère.

Il avait raison d'avoir peur. Rosalie rentrerait dans une rage noire quand elle apprendrait que son bébé était tombé amoureux. Elle redoutait le jour où il s'éloignerait de notre famille, et s'était déjà battue avec Tanya qui avait essayé de draguer Henry, le jour du mariage d'Edward et Bella.

Edward rit, mais son attention se focalisa rapidement sur Zafrina, afin de découvrir qui elle pourchassait.

_**- Elle s'appelle Flor. **_Dit mon frère.

Je tressaillis. Flor était l'une des sœurs de Maria. Pas aussi forte qu'elle, mais tout aussi cruelle.

_**- Nous allons au même endroit.**_ Affirmai-je. _**Nous recherchons sa sœur.**_

Nous leur expliquâmes les raisons pour lesquelles nous cherchions Maria. Elles furent peinées de ce qui était arrivé aux jumeaux, et acceptèrent de nous prêter main forte. Nous promîmes à notre tour de les aider à détruire Flor. Henry et Zafrina étaient ravis de passer un moment ensemble, pendant qu'Emmett angoissait de plus en plus en songeant à notre retour.

Nous mîmes trois heures avant de trouver leur campement. Henry ne nous fut d'aucune utilité, trop occupé à courtiser Zafrina, qui se laissait faire avec un certain plaisir. Ces échanges amoureux m'attendrirent, mais je restais déterminé à éliminer Maria.

Elle n'était pas la. J'avais senti l'odeur de Flor, mais aucune trace de Maria, ni des enfants.

Je calculai le nombre de personnes présentes sur le campement préparai un plan de bataille.

_**- Nous sommes 6, et ils sont huit. Sept nouveau-nés et Flor. Nous devons la garder pour la fin et l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Edward, tu t'occupes de la retenir. Senna et Zafrina, vous vous occuperez de 3 soldats, je me charge de 2 autres, Emmett et Henry, chacun le sien! N'oubliez pas, attaquez les sur les flancs, ils n'y sont pas préparés. Foncez!**_

Edward fondit sur Flor avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de se qui se passait. Sitôt qu'il l'eut ceinturée, nous nous chargeâmes des nouveaux-nés.

Une folie meutrière s'empara de moi tandis que je démembrais le premier soldat, et en deux temps trois mouvements j'eus terminé d'achever le deuxième, puis je courus aider Zafrina, qui avait un peu de mal avec le sien. En cinq minutes, il ne restait plus que nous et Flor, contemplant les buchers où brulaient les restes de ces malheureux nouveaux-nés.

_**- Flor, cela fait bien un siècle que nous ne nous étions pas revus**_, fis-je, acerbe.

_**- Jasper? Tu es venu pour...**_

_**- Récupérer des membres de ma famille et soutenir de vieilles connaissances.**_ Lui répondis-je en désignant Senna et Zafrina. _**Il paraît que tu n'as pas été très aimable, et**_ _**que tu as dépouillé leur clan.**_

_**- Elle a arraché un bras à Kachiri, **_Hurla Zafrina.

_**- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, **_cracha Senna.

_**- Non! Pitié!**_

_**- Je t'épargnerai si tu me dis où sont mes neveux. **_

Son rire sardonique résonna dans toute la plaine.

_**- Vous ne les retrouverez jamais. Maria ne vous laissera jamais les reprendre.**_

Edward rugit et lui arracha le bras droit. Flor hurla et se tordit de douleur, pendant qu'Edward balançait son bras dans le brasier.

_**- Imbécile! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait!**_

_**- Dis moi où sont mes enfants ou je t'arrache l'autre bras.**_ Martela mon frère.

_**- Je te ferai pire, Flor, si tu ne nous dis rien.**_

Elle releva la tête vers ma direction. Son regard emplit de haine me fit poser un genou à terre. Elle sourit, et Edward recula, apeuré.

_**- Non, elle n'a pas osé...**_

_**- Si. **_répondit-elle sèchement. _**En ce moment même, Maria est en Italie. Les Volturis avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse percer vos défenses, et elle savait exactement comment y arriver. Elle a passé un accord avec eux. La descendance d'Edward contre leur non intervention dans le Sud. Ainsi elle pourrait diriger sans avoir peur de représailles. Nous pouvons te dire merci, Jasper. En introduisant Peter à ta soi-disant famille, tu nous a facilité la tâche. Grâce à toi, nous avons pu atteindre nos objectifs. Nos deux clans y gagnent, et vous, vous perdez. **_

Je ne pus en entendre d'avantage. Je me ruai sur elle. J'attrapai sa tête,la lui arrachai et la jetai au feu. Emmett se chargea du reste du corps, tandis qu'Edward, à genoux, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son désespoir me transperça le cœur.

_**- Mince, les Volturis,**_ murmura Emmett.

_**- Comment allons-nous faire? **_S'affligea Henry.

_**- Nous n'allons plus jamais les revoir.**_ Sanglota-t-il. _**Que vais-je dire à Bella?**_

_**- J'appelle Alice, et nous aviserons ensuite. Nous irons tous ensemble les chercher s'il le faut, mais nous n'abandonnerons pas.**_

_**- Merci, Jasper**_, me dit-il en continuant à sangloter.

_**- Nous viendrons avec vous, **_décréta Zafrina, serrant d'une main Henry et de l'autre Senna. _**Il est hors de question que nous vous abandonnions ainsi.**_ Sa sœur acquiesça.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon épouse.

**********

Point de Vue d'Edward

Il ne manquait plus que cela. J'étais persuadé que Maria souhaitait utiliser les dons de Noah et Joy afin de régner sur les territoires du Sud. Jamais je n'aurais songé que ce monstre puisse s'allier aux Volturis, et leur livrer mes enfants.

Face aux vampires italiens, nous n'avions aucune chance de les récupérer. Nous étions trop peu et nos dons étaient ridicules comparés à ceux des gardes. Rien que de repenser à ce que m'avait infligé Jane, la douleur que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là se ravivait.

J'entendis Jasper parler à Alice.

_**- Oui, nous rentrons... Tu n'as aucune nouvelle vision? […] Je comprends... Essaie d'informer Bella, mais en douceur... Non, je pense que le mieux serait que tu lui en parles, Edward a peur de sa réaction... Il pense qu'elle lui en voudra... Oui, nous irons tous en Italie... On se retrouve dans quelques heures. Nous rentrons et préparerons un plan d'attaque. Je t'aime.**_

Il se retourna vers moi.

_**- Edward, Alice va apprendre la nouvelle à Bella, cela t'évitera de t'angoisser à ce sujet. Nous sommes certains qu'elle ne te reprochera rien.**_

_**- Je lui avais promis de...**_

_**- Maria t'a devancé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous les récupérerons, ne t'inquiète pas. **_Me rassura-t-il.

Une vague de calme m'envahit soudain, et je me laissai faire. Nous ne dîmes plus un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée à la maison.

Alice nous attendait, l'air préoccupée.

_**- Que se passe-t-il, mon amour? **_Lui demanda Jasper.

_**- J'ai parlé avec Bella. Je lui ai dit pour les Volturis. Elle n'a pas mal réagi.**_

Si elle n'avait pas réagi, ce n'était pas bon signe.

_**- J'ai eu une vision,**_ ajouta-t-elle. _**Si nous allons tous en Italie, nous mourrons tous, sauf elle.**_

_**- Lui en as-tu parlé? **_Lui demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet.

_**- En aucune manière! **_Me répondit-elle, offusquée. _**Je me rappelle de la dernière fois, et cela m'a suffit. J'en ai parlé à Carlisle, et à Rosalie.**_

_**- Où est Bella?**_

_**- Elle est partie chasser, ça fait un moment. Je lui avais dit de rester t'attendre mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait soif.**_

Venant de Bella, cela me parut encore plus étrange. Elle n'avait pas soif. Elle n'avait jamais eu soif. Elle chassait par obligation, pour récupérer des forces, mais la plupart du temps elle avait faim, et mangeait comme les humains.

J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ce départ soudain me fit songer au jour où elle avait prétendu aller chez...

_**- Alice!**_ La secouai-je. _**Est-elle partie avant ou après ta vision?**_

_**- Hum... Après, pourquoi?**_

Sans lui répondre, je me précipitai dans notre chambre, et y trouvai une lettre, m'étant adressée, sur notre lit.

_Non..._

Je l'ouvris, fébrile, sachant déjà ce qui s'y trouvait.

**********

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai entendu Alice parler à Carlisle. Je refuse de vous voir mourir, et je refuse d'être séparée de mes bébés._

_Je m'en vais les rejoindre, et je ne reviendrai pas._

_Ne viens pas me chercher._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je n'en peux plus de ne pas être avec eux._

_Je t'imagine déjà me dire que nous pourrions trouver une solution, et tu connais déjà ma réponse._

_Il n'y en a pas. _

_Je suis égoïste, je le sais, mais je préfère te savoir en vie, même si c'est loin de moi._

_Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, mais je ne peux être heureuse sans Noah et Joy._

_Je t'enverrai de nos nouvelles autant que possible._

_Adieu, Edward._

_Bella._

***********

Ma rage et mon désespoir furent si intenses que je détruisis tout ce qui était ans la pièce. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur le double cadre, brisé, contenant notre photo de mariage, ainsi que celle de nous deux tenant nos enfant dans nos bras pour la première fois, je m'effondrai. Mon cœur se divisa en des milliers de fragments et je ne pus que hurler ma douleur.

- **_BELLA! NON!_**

Esmée accourut dans la pièce et resta immobile en voyant le chaos que j'y avais semé.

Alice, qui avait rejoint Esmée, me souleva et me fit m'asseoir.

_**- Je suis désolée, Edward.**_ Murmura-t-elle.**_ Je viens de le voir. Elle va accepter d'être l'une des leur._**

La douleur m'oppressa. Je hurlai pour que ma peine s'efface, pour que mon amour revienne, que mes enfants soient la. Rien n'y fit.

Mon amour ne reviendrait plus

Mes enfants non plus.

J'étais seul. Entouré mais seul. Mes raisons de vivre n'étaient plus la.

J'avais tout perdu.

* * *

_Désolée du retard, mais le kiné m'a épuisée..._

_Vous vous attendiez à celle-là?_

_Honnêtement?_

_Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Bella, _

_et une petite surprise en prime..._

J'attends vos commentaires!

Leilani


	18. Chapitre 16 Retour en Italie

Point de vue de Bella.

Je revivais le même scénario que la première fois où j'avais été rencontrer les Volturis. J'avais pris un vol à destination de Paris, et à l'aéroport, j'avais consulté mes messages. Il avait dit les mêmes choses. Les mêmes mots qui me fendaient toujours le cœur.

_Reviens, je t'aime._

Mais cette fois-ci je ne reviendrais pas. J'étais plus forte qu'avant et Edward n'était plus la seule personne indispensable dans ma vie.

Noah et Joy.

Ils étaient ceux qui importaient le plus. Si mon corps réclamait mon mari, mon cœur ne cessait de pleurer mes enfants disparus.

J'avais encore décroché instinctivement. Et j'entendais mon époux, l'amour de ma vie, hurler sa douleur.

**_- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu, toi aussi?_**

Je ne pus répondre.

**_- Bella! Je n'ai plus rien, comprends-tu? Je t'ai perdu, j'ai perdu nos enfants. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre._**

_**- Nous ne sommes pas morts!**_ Dis-je enfin en sanglotant. **_Tu connais la situation. Ils ne nous les rendront jamais. Et je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur!_**

**_- Tu crois que je peux rester dans un monde où ma femme, celle qui m'a promis de ne jamais me quitter, et mes enfants, ma propre chair, sont séquestrés par une bande de vampires assoiffés de pouvoir?_**

**_- Tu crois que je peux les laisser seuls au mains de ces vampires assoiffés de pouvoir comme tu dis?_**

**_- Il doit y avoir une autre so..._**

**_- A moins que tu veuilles devenir un Volturi, ce dont je doute, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions._**

**_- Mon amour..._** J'avais raison. Son dégoût pour les vampires italiens était tel qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de rejoindre sa famille là-bas.

**_- S'il te plaît. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais puisque je dois choisir entre toi et les jumeaux, mon choix est fait. Navrée mon ange._**

Je pris l'avion à destination de Florence dans le même état d'esprit que la première fois, le cœur en miettes. Edward ne viendrait pas me sauver cette fois.

**********

Arrivée au Palazzio dei Priori, je me dirigeai vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

_**- Veuillez m'annoncer à Aro, s'il vous plait. Isabella Cullen.**_

Elle tressaillit.

_**- Madame Cullen! Je... je ne vous ai pas reconnue. La dernière fois vous étiez...**_

_**- Humaine, **_lui répondis-je en souriant. _**Cela doit vous sembler bizarre, en effet. Puis-je prendre l'ascenseur seule ou dois-je attendre Félix?**_

Elle hésita, puis appela Félix. Il arriva rapidement en souriant largement.

_**- Isabella!**_ Fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. _**Je suis ravi de te revoir... Transformée!**_

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je ne compris pas sa proximité. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, il m'avait semblé intrigué mais surtout dérangé de ma présence. Dans l'ascenseur, le silence régnait. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, Félix rompit le silence.

_**- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas le plaisir de te porter cette fois-ci.**_ Railla-t-il. _**Dommage.**_

_**- Dommage? Je croyais que tu étais plus qu'agacé par ma lenteur.**_

_**- En fait... Je... Disons que... **_Ses prunelles cramoisies me fixaient intensément. _**Ta lenteur n'a été qu'un prétexte pour... I**_l grogna, secouant la tête. Aro nous attend.

Nous filâmes en direction de la salle où Aro, Caius et Marcus se trouvaient. Jane, lorsqu'elle me vit rentrer, feula en dévoilant ses dents et en adoptant une posture défensive. Je lui souris, ravie qu'elle n'ait pas oublié ce que je lui avais infligé pendant ma grossesse.

_**- Isabella!**_ S'exclama Aro en me rejoignant, bras grands ouverts. _**Quel bonheur de te revoir.**_

_Toujours aussi théatral, celui-là._

_**- Aro,**_ le saluai-je. _**J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.**_

_**- Tu es venue récupérer ta progéniture, **_me dit-il en serrant mes mains. _**Il resta un moment sans rien dire. Je vois que ton don s'est développé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire dans tes pensées. **_

Je souris, soulagée. Il reprit.

_**- J'imagine que ton mari non plus. Comment va-t-il?**_

Je baissai la tête. Repenser à mon amour était insupportable.

_**- Edward ne va pas très bien, **_lui dis-je durement. _**Comment iriez-vous si l'on vous enlevait votre chair?**_

_**- Mal, je suppose. Mais votre chair restera avec nous. Ou mourra. Nous n'avons pas encore statué.**_

_**- Je l'avais compris. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.**_

Aro hésita, surpris.

_**- Tu n'es donc pas venu récupérer...**_

_**- Je suis venue vous rejoindre.**_ L'interrompis-je.

Des murmures de protestation se levèrent. D'un geste, Aro fit taire ses gardes.

_**- Que l'on fasse venir l'enfant.**_

_L'enfant?_

Mon cœur mort fit un bond dans ma poitrine pendant qu'une petite silhouette vêtue d'une cape rouge entra dans la pièce. Son odeur familière m'apaisa. Une conversation silencieuse débuta entre nous.

_- Maman..._

_- Noah? Où est ta sœur?_

_- La dame l'a gardé avec elle. Elle m'a emmené tout seul, et une de ses amies a gardé Joy. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu la protéger._

Il courut dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

_**- Maman, tu m'as manqué...**_

_**- Toi aussi, mon chéri.**_

_**- On rentre à la maison?**_

Je tressaillis.

**_- Non mon ange. Nous allons rester ici._** _Savent-ils que Joy existe?_

_- Non le vieux vampire ne lit pas dans mon esprit._ Je fus soulagée

_- Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Il faut que je prévienne ton père._

_- Comment?_

_- Je vais essayer quelque chose. N'aies pas peur, mon ange, je risque de dire des mots très durs. _Il opina. Je me tournai alors vers les trois frères._** Aro. J'ai quelques conditions pour que nous puissions rester. Si elles ne sont pas respectées, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de nous tuer.**_

Caius se leva, furibond.

_**- Comment ose-tu? Tu n'as pas à nous...**_

_**- Quelles sont-elles?**_ Nous demanda Aro, coupant son frère au passage.

_**- D'abord, nous ne changeons pas de mode de vie. Nous resterons végétariens.**_

_**- Nous pouvons aisément accéder à ta requête, pour l'instant.**_

_**- Ensuite, je dois prévenir les Cullen. Je suis encore partie sans rien dire, et je voudrais dire au revoir à mon mari. Je voudrais qu'il parle également à notre fils.**_

Félix grogna.

_**- C'est d'accord, Isabella.**_

_**- Ai-je le droit de m'isoler afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité?**_

_**- Bien sûr! Si tu préfères sortir de Volterra pour lui dire adieu, il n'y a aucun problème, nous comprenons. Félix viendra cependant avec toi.**_

L'intéressé rit et accepta. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

_**- Maître, je pense qu'il serait mieux de montrer à Isabella et son fils leurs nouveaux appartements avant qu'ils ne partent.**_

_**- Très bonne idée, Félix. Fais donc, je t'en prie. A tout à l'heure, Isabella.**_

Je hochai la tête et suivis Félix.

J'entrai dans une vaste chambre magnifiquement décorée. La tapisserie était rouge avec des liserés or et deux énormes lits y trônaient. Une cape rouge était posée sur l'un des deux lits.

_**- Je suis heureux que tu nous rejoignes, Isabella.**_ Me dit Félix. _**Enfile ça,**_ ajouta-t-il en me montrant la cape. _**Ma chambre est à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. **_

_**- C'est très gentil de ta part. **_Répondis-je, peinée.

_**- La séparation est dure, n'est-ce pas? **_Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Je me sentis étrange. Je n'aurais jamais songé que Félix puisse être aussi cordial et amical avec moi.

_**- Un peu, oui.**_ Avouai-je.

_**- J'ai connu cela. Tu verras, on s'y fait avec le temps. Ma famille me manque toujours beaucoup, mais j'ai appris à aimer vivre ici. **_

_**- Ta... famille?**_

Il rit.

_**- Je suis un peu comme toi, Isabella.**_

_**- Bella.**_ Le repris-je. _**Puisque nous allons vivre ensemble, autant m'appeler Bella.**_

_**- Très bien.**_ fit-il, gêné. _**Je disais, Bella,**_ la façon dont il prononça mon prénom me sembla trop tendre, _**que je suis comme toi. J'ai rejoint les Volturis afin de protéger mon ancien clan. Mais cela n'a pas marché. Il sourit tristement. Je te raconterai cela une autre fois. Es-tu prête à y aller?**_

Je lui fis signe que je l'étais.

_**- Allons-y alors. **_Finit-il en prenant ma main et celle de Noah avant de se précipiter hors de Volterra.

**********

Point de vue d'Edward.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à embarquer dans l'avion en partance pour la France, en compagnie de Jasper, Alice, Zafrina, qui avait eu du mal à se défaire d'Henry, Senna et Emmett, j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable retentir. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Bella, mais vu qu'Alice m'avait prévenu qu'elle avait déjà accepté de rejoindre les Volturis, je me méfiai.

Je décrochai cependant, attendant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil prononce quelques mots.

_**- Papa?**_

_**- Noah, c'est toi?**_ Mon cœur se réchauffa au son de la voix de mon fils.

_**- Papa tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais, Maman est avec moi, elle voulait que je te parle.**_

_**- Mon cœur, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques aussi.**_ Dis-je en pleurant. _**Je viens vous chercher, j'arrive.**_

_**- Non.**_

Mon fils n'avait donc aucune envie que je les ramène à la maison?

_**- Noah, je...**_

_**- Non, papa, tu ne dois pas venir. Il ne faut pas.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Maman et moi on habite ici maintenant, **_me dit mon fils sèchement. Il parlait exactement comme sa mère, comme s'ils avaient tourné la page. _**Je te passe maman. Je t'aime très fort, papa.**_

_**- Moi aussi, mon cœur. **_

Ma douleur fut si vive que Jasper flancha. Alice le retint.

_**- Edward?**_

_Bella... _Sa douce voix fit frissonner tout mon être.

_**- Edward, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai retrouvé Noah à Volterra. Mais Joy n'y était pas.**_

Je me figeai. Qu'était-il advenu de notre fille?

_**- Maria l'a gardée avec elle. Les Volturis ignorent son existence.**_

_**- Comment? **_Parvins-je à dire.

_**- Aro ne peut lire ni dans mes pensées, ni dans celles de Noah. Maria a apparemment laissé Joy avec une de ses amies. Je t'en supplie, mon amour, récupère la. Va la chercher avec Jasper. Il y en aura au moins un des deux qui ne sera pas avec ces monstres.**_

_**- De quelle amie parles-tu?**_ Demandai-je.

_**- Noah? Comment s'appelle la dame qui a gardé Joy?**_

_**- Nettie! Aie! Arrête ça chatouille!**_

J'entendis alors mon fils rire derrière elle, avec... Un homme? Mon fils chahutait avec un monstre, un Volturi, et il avait l'air de l'apprécier.

_**- Alors vous avez commencé votre nouvelle vie sans moi.**_ Claquai-je, acerbe.

_**- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.**_

**_- Tu m'as déjà remplacé, à ce que je vois._** repris-je sur le même ton.**_ Qui est l'homme derrière toi?_**

Pas de réponse.

_**- Qui est-ce, Bella? **_Hurlai-je.

_**- C'est Félix. Nous avons eu l'autorisation de sortir de Volterra à la condition que Félix nous accompagne. Il a juré de ne rien dire, il est très gentil et je... Je lui fais confiance.**_

Félix? Cette espèce d'ours mal léché? J'avais entendu ses pensées malsaines le jour où j'étais venu chercher Bella en Italie. Il était tombé sous son charme, et n'attendait que le moment où elle rejoindrait les Volturis pour la faire sienne.

_**- Tu ne devrais pas.**_ Rugis-je. _**Il va sûrement te dénoncer. Il n'est pas sûr, j'ai déjà lu dans ses pensées, et il t'apprécie un peu trop...**_

_**- Il ne me dénoncera pas. Il l'a juré. Nous sommes amis à présent, et je préfère avoir un allié ici si je dois y vivre...**_ elle hésita. **_pour l'éternité._**

_**- Bella, je...**_

_**- Je dois te laisser. Trouve notre fille. Protège Joy. Je vous aime, surtout toi, mon ange.**_

_**- Attends, je...**_

_**- Je t'aime papa, embrasse parrain et Joy quand tu vas la trouver.**_ hurla Noah avant que la communication ne se coupe.

Je restai immobile, ne sachant que dire. Bella m'aimait toujours, mais pour combien de temps? Ce Félix allait sûrement essayer d'user de ses charmes dans le but de me ravir mon épouse, et il se comporterait comme un père pour mon fils. Cette idée me mit das une rage noire.

_**- Edward, arrête!**_ Supplia Jasper. _**J'ai...Trop...Mal!**_

Il n'avait pas la force d'utiliser son don afin de m'apaiser. Je dus me maitriser et occulter cette pensées horrible de ma tête. Je me concentrais sur Joy.

_**- Changement de programme. Nous restons ici.**_

_**- Que se passe-t-il?**_ Me demanda Alice.

_**- Bella m'a informé que Maria avait gardé Joy avec elle. Elle n'a livré que Noah aux Volturis. Notre fille se trouve chez Nettie. Nous devons la récupérer.**_

_**- Je sais où se trouve Nettie,**_ annonça ma soeur.

_**Mais, pour Noah... **_s'affligea Jasper. Il avait autant envie de récupérer mon fils que moi, ce qui était somme toute normal car il était son parrain.

_**- Ils ne reviendront pas. Ils ont été très clair la dessus. Bella et Noah m'ont prié de retruver Joy et de la protéger des Volturis. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fois. Elle est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec ma Bella et notre fils...**_

Mon cœur, bien que brisé, se réchauffa à la perspective de récupérer ma fille.

Mais pour cela, il fallait arriver avant Maria, ou nous battre avec elle...

_**- Rentrons. Allons chercher le reste de la famille. Nous repartons en chasse.**_


	19. Chapitre 17 Traque acte 2

Point de Vue de Jasper.

Le départ de Bella nous avait tous affectés. Esmée et Vera ne souriaient plus. De même qu'Henry, pourtant fraîchemement amoureux de Zafrina. Emmett ne parlait plus, se refermant sur lui même. Rosalie n'avait même pas la force de réprimander la nouvelle compagne de son fils, bien qu'elle soit contre le fait qu'elle veuille lui voler son bébé, comme elle le disait si bien. Alice pasait son temps à pleurer, et Edward était ravagé de l'intérieur. Carlisle avait arrêté de travailler, pour soutenir la famille.

Edward avait tout de même décidé d'essayer de convaincre Bella de revenir avec lui, en essayant de parlementer avec les Volturis. Alice avait vu que cela ne changerait rien, mais il restait déterminé.

Et puis, Elle avait appelé. Bella. Alors que nous allions partir en Italie. Et tout avait changé depuis son coup de fil.

Joy n'était pas avec eux. Maria l'avait cachée des Volturis. Et ma sœur nous suppliait de la retrouver et de la garder à nos côtés. L'espoir de la récupérer nous envahit, et c'est donc complètement remotivés que nous décidâmes tous ensemble de rechercher ma nièce.

**********

Nous étions de retour au Texas. La famille était au grand complet, si nous ne comptions pas Joy, Bella et Noah. Mon filleul me manquait atrocement, mais je savais que sa mère était présente à ses côtés. Elle avait fait un choix difficile, en abandonnant son mari, et la douleur d'Edward, que je ressentais, était atroce, mais si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil.

Mon frère grogna.

**_- Pardon, Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû._**

_**- Ne t'excuse pas, au moins Noah n'est pas seul.**_ Il renifla. _**On ne lutte pas contre son destin, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?**_

_**- J'ai repensé à la vision d'Alice, d'avant notre retour de voyage de noces. Nous avions fait fausse route en songeant qu'il s'agissait de deux futurs possibles pour Bella. Elle avait vu les jumeaux sans s'en rendre compte. C'était ce qui devait ce passer, et nous n'avons rien pu changer.**_

Il avait raison. Alice avait continué à avoir ses visions après la naissance des jumeaux. Et j'avais toujours eu la sensation que nous nous méprenions sur le sens de ces prédictions, mais j'avais préféré me persuader que tant que je serais la, il ne leur arriverait rien.

J'avais échoué. Ma soeur et mon filleul en avaient subi les conséquences, et ils étaient condamnés à vivre auprès des Volturis. Et le monstre qui m'avait créé détenait ma nièce.

_**- L'important c'est que nous puissions la récupérer. **_Me dit Edward, néanmoins terrassé pas la douleur. _**Ne te torture pas plus que nécessaire, Jazz. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais qu'un jour, ils me reviendront.**_

_**- J'ai loué trois voitures, et nous pouvons y aller. Où se trouve Nettie?**_ Demanda mon père.

_**- Ils se cachent à Cypress Bayou.**_

Le bayou, fantastique! Nous sommes désavantagés.

S'il y avait bien un lieu où il ne fallait pas s'affronter, c'était bien dans ces zones marécageuses.

_**- Connaissant Nettie et Maria, elles ont dû poster des soldats sur tout le périmètre avoisinant leur campement. Il faudrait que nous évaluions leur forces avant de préparer quoi que ce soit.**_

_**- Jasper le tacticien est de retour!**_ Grommela Emmett._** Et si on fonçait dans le tas, qu'on prenait Joy, et qu'on rentrait? Ça ne marcherait pas?**_

Je ne m'étais jamais vu dans ce rôle-là. J'étais le plus expérimenté, et Maria m'avait formé pour prévoir toutes les situations possibles pendant un combat.

_**- Non, Emmett. Si nous ne savons pas exactement combien ils sont, il y a de fortes chances que nous ne réussissions pas.**_

_**- En utilisant le don d'Henry, nous saurons leur nombre,**_ déclara Edward.

_**- Je ne suis pas sûr que... Il faudrait être très proches d'eux pour cela.**_

Henry et Vera pouffèrent.

_**- Et moi je compte pour du beurre tonton?**_

Je sourcillai.

_**- Ma puce, ton don ne nous sera pas utile, aujourd'hui.**_

Vera renifla, vexée. Elle s'approcha de moi, furibonde.

_**- Vous croyez tous que je suis inutile! Et bien, vous allez voir.**_

Elle me toucha le bras. Je sentis un flot d'énergie pénétrer mon corps. Je ressentis toute la tristesse de la famille, le désespoir d'Edward et d'Alice, l'amour d'Henry et de Zafrina, la préoccupation de Senna, la colère de Vera, avec une force telle que je crus mourir. J'en eus le souffle coupé, et tombai à genoux.

_**- Désolée tonton.**_

Brusquement, je me sentis vidé. Toutes ces émotions que je ressentais il y a à peine trente secondes avaient été évacuées de mon corps. Je souris, éberlué. Vera rit, visiblement fière d'elle – ce que je ne pus confirmer car je ne ressentais pas son émotion. Elle me lâcha le bras, et me fixa, attendant ma réaction. J'étais de nouveau normal.

_**- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Vera. **_Elle sautilla sur place.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bayou, Vera aux côtés d'Henry, lui tenant le bras.

A environ vingt kilomètres de la fin de la route, Henry fit signe à Edward de s'arrêter.

_**- Il y en a 29 et Joy est bien la. **_

Edward soupira. Il était heureux de ne pas être sur une mauvaise piste, et avait hâte de passer à l'action. Il dessina un plan avec la disposition des nouveaux-nés. Joy était au milieu du campement.

Je leur expliquai ce que nous devions faire. D'abord, il nous fallait nous occuper des soldats à la périphérie, puis les éliminer en se rapprochant du centre. J'avais un peu peur pour Esmée et Vera, car elles n'avaient pas un tempérament de guerrier, mais Esmée était déterminée à nous aider.

_**- Vera, reste avec moi s'il te plait. J'aurai une petite mission pour toi avant de récupérer Joy.**_

_**- Bien sûr tonton! **_Me répondit-elle, ravie.

_**- Allons démembrer quelques vampires! **_Dit Esmée avec plein d'entrain.

Emmett gloussa.

_**- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est motivée,**_ me chuchota Alice, m'embrassant au passage. _**Fais attention à toi, mon amour, ne te laisse pas aveugler par notre rage.**_

J'acquiesçai, et nous attaquâmes immédiatement. Zafrina, qui possédait le don de créer des illusions qui brouillait complètement les sens de ses ennemis, ouvrit le bal. Elle fut chargée d'aveugler les nouveaux-nés les plus proches, pendant qu'Henry, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett fonçaient les mettre en pièce. Senna, Alice, Esmée se chargeaient des suivants. Zafrina, Edward Vera et moi nous engoufrions au centre du campement, anéantissant ce qui nous tombait sous la main.

Nous arrivâmes devant Nettie, qui tenait Joy par la main.

_**- Major Whitlock! **_Me salua-t-elle.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête et mon attention se dirigea sur ma nièce. Elle était confuse et... affamée. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et son regard était inexpressif, vide.

Je songeai aux premiers jours après ma transformation, où j'avais refusé d'obéir à Maria et Nettie, qui à l'époque faisaient partie du même clan. Je ne voulais pas tuer d'autres vampires. J''tais nouveau-né et j'avais une soif démesurée. Je ne pensais qu'au sang, et c'est avec ce moyen de pression qu'elle m'avaient forcé à faire ce qu'elles désiraient. Pour me punir, elles me privaient de nourriture et... Mon Dieu! L'avait-elle maltraitée?

_**- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma nièce?**_

_**- Nous l'éduquons simplement. Elle a besoin de discipline.**_

Edward rugit. Il fonça sur Nettie. Cette dernière plaça Joy devant elle et mon frère s'immobilisa.

**********

Point de Vue d'Edward.

Ma princesse... Elle hurlait intérieurement.

_- Non, je ne veux pas boire de sang humain, je ne veux pas faire du mal aux autres. J'ai promis, promis que je ne boirai pas de sang humain. Je veux Noah... Je veux maman, et papa..._

_- Joy, je suis la. _Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère lorsqu'elle était humaine me transpercèrent le coeur.

_- Papa?_

_- Ma chérie, c'est bientôt fini._

_- J'ai tellement mal, papa..._

Je vis Jasper se remémorer les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi pour avoir refusé d'obéir à Maria. Puis Nettie songea à ce qu'elle avait fait à ma fille.

Je ne pus me retenir. Je me précipitai pour arracher ma princesse à ce monstre. Elle fut plus rapide que moi et fis pivoter Joy de façon à ce que se trouve devant elle.

_**- Bouge un seul doigt, vampire, et je la vide de son sang... Bien essayé, Major**_, dit-elle en se retournant vers Jasper. _**Mais ta pitoyable tentative de faire la peur s'insinuer en moi ne fonctionnera pas. Je n'ai peur de rien.**_

Jasper sourit.

_**- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien? Même pas de ce que Maria pourrait te faire si tu laissais partir Joy?**_

Elle tressaillit. Mon frère avait marqué un point. Il me regarda alors.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vera va arranger cela. Demande juste à Joy de te rejoindre quand je te dirai._

Je m'exécutai. Ma nièce prit la main de Jasper.

Nettie hurla de douleur, ou plutôt d'effroi. Elle resserra son étreinte sur ma fille, qui gémit. J'entendis ses os craquer sous la pression

_- Ce n'est pas assez. Elle doit lâcher Joy. Quel sentiment pourrait être assez fort pour la faire flancher? Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un dans le coin qui ressente quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de mourir..._

_**- Ma peine. Utilise la.**_

La douleur de la séparation d'avec Bella et Noah me semblait si atroce que je ne souhaitais plus que la mort. Seule la certitude de récupérer Joy à cet instant me donnait la force de vivre.

Mon frère me fixa un moment, incrédule, puis reprit contenance.

_- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais je... tu risques de souffrir._

_**- Fais-le. Pour Joy.**_

Il hocha la tête, résigné.

_**- Pardonne moi, mon frère.**_

Je souris.

_- Pense à Bella, à tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Songe à votre mariage, à quel point vous avez été heureux ce jour-là._

Plus il me faisait me rappeler d'elle, plus ma peine augmentait. Revivre ces instants de félicité me faisaient énormément souffrir. Comme si j'avais une énorme blessure dans le cœur qu'il creusait au fur et à mesure avec une lame chauffée à blanc.

_- Songe aux merveilleux enfants qu'elle t'a donné. Regarde comme ta fille lui ressemble._

_Pitié, Jazz, arrête... je n'en peux plus..._

La brûlure était de plus en plus insupportable. Il fallait que je tienne pour Joy. Jasper avait une genou à terre et je me rendis compte que moi également.

_- Elle t'a abandonné, Edward. Elle est partie, et nous a privé de Noah._

_Elle ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Je le sais. Elle voulait protéger Noah. Mais cela fait quand même mal..._

_- Elle ne t'a même pas attendue... Elle t'a laissé, et tu n'as pas pu lui dire au revoir, ni essayer de la retenir. Tu n'as pas pu la serrer dans tes bras, ni lui dire que tu l'aimes, que tu seras toujours là pour elle. Si tu étais resté avec elle, tu aurais pu la retenir._

_**- Jasper! Ne fais pas ça. Non... **_

Je ne voyais plus rien. Ma femme... Mon amour... Je m'en voulais tant de l'avoir laissée partir.

_Bella... Pourquoi?_

**********

Point de vue de Jasper 

Mes pensées avaient terrassé Edward, qui se retrouva en position foetale, les yeux vides de tout éclat. Mais j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour que Nettie relâche ma nièce.

_**- Bella... Bella... **_murmura mon frère.

_**- Je suis désolé, Edward.**_

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le monstre qui détenait ma nièce.

_De l'inquiétude? De l'incompréhension? Rassure-toi, cela va vite passer._

_**- Si tu as aimé ce que je t'ai infligé il y a quelques instants, tu vas adorer ce que je m'apprête à faire. **_Lui dis-je rageusement.

_**- Qu'est-ce que...? **_elle ne put finir sa question, car la douleur d'Edward était si intense qu'elle se mit à trembler.

_**- Ce sont les émotions d'Edward. Celles qu'il ressent par votre faute. Vous lui avez pris ce qu'il aimait le plus, et il est normal que tu puisses éprouver ce qui découle de vos actions.**_

_**- Mais...**_ Un hurlement terrifiant sortit de la bouche de Nettie. Elle ne relâcha toutefois pas son étreinte sur Joy.

Je serrai la main de Vera en souriant. Elle me rendit mon sourire, déterminée à m'aider au mieux.

_**- Allons-y, ma puce.**_ Elle hocha la tête pendant que je me retournais vers Nettie.

_Ressens la douleur d'Edward. Son désespoir. Décuplés par le pouvoir de ma nièce. Que le départ de Bella puisse être bénéfique, et que le vide causé par son absence puisse rendre à mon frère sa fille._

_**- Non!!!! gémit Nettie. Je ne peux plus... Je n'arrive pas...**_

Elle s'effondra, libérant ainsi Joy.

Enfin.

_**- Cours, Joy!**_ lui ordonnai-je.

Au moment où ma nièce allait atteindre son père, elle fut vivement projetée contre un arbre.

_**- Joy! **_Hurlai-je en même temps que le reste de la famille.

Un rire malfaisant retentit. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il m'avait hanté pendant près de 140 ans.

Elle était de retour.

* * *

_Désolée pour l'attente. Mais j'ai quelques petits soucis de santé depuis vendredi._

_Je continue à écrire parce que j'en ai désespérément besoin, mais je suis littéralement épuisée._

_Je pense pouvoir en faire 2 de plus aujourd'hui, mais je ne promets rien._

_Laissez moi quand même des commentaires!_

_Leilani_


	20. Chapitre 18 Vengeance

_Au moment où ma nièce allait atteindre son père, elle fut vivement projetée contre un arbre._

_- Joy!Hurlai-je en même temps que le reste de la famille._

_Un rire malfaisant retentit. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il m'avait hanté pendant près de 140 ans._

_Elle était de retour._

_**********_

Joy se releva difficilement, l'air hagard.

_**- L'hybride ne s'en ira nulle part.**_

Tout le monde se figea.

_**- Maria, **_souffla Alice, apeurée.

_**- Allez vous-en!**_ M'époumonai-je. _**Prenez Joy et fuyez!**_

_**- Non!**_ Rugit ma créatrice en se dirigeant vers ma nièce._** Elle reste avec moi!**_

Edward prit sa fille dans ses bras et se précipita dans la voiture. Pendant ce temps, j'interceptai Maria et l'emmenai à l'autre bout du bayou.

_**- Jasper!**_ Hurla mon épouse. _**Non! Tu vas...**_

_**- Filez! **_

Ils s'exécutèrent. Lorsque je fus sûr qu'il étaient hors d'atteinte, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas les rattraper, je la relâchai.

Maria bouillait de rage. Elle venait de voir Nettie se faire déchiqueter par Zafrina sans lutter, pour ne pas survivre à la douleur d'Edward.

_**- Vous avez détruit mon clan.**_ Me cria-t-elle

_**- Tu l'as détruit toute seule, Maria. **_Lui répondis-je._** Tu n'avais pas à enlever mes neveux.**_

_**- Ha! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ces hybrides sont beaucoup trop puissants pour que leur talents restent inutilisés. J'ai donné le plus faible des deux aux Volturis, et gardé la plus prometteuse pour ma conquête du Sud. **_

_**- Tu as dépassé les bornes.**_

_**- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas parti! **_Me reprocha-t-elle. _**Si tu étais resté à mes côtés, nous aurions déjà conquis le Sud... J'en ai profité pour me venger de ta soi-disant famille, et je dois avouer que cela m'a fait du bien. Mais toi...**_

_**- Cela n'a aucun rapport avec moi, et tu le sais.**_ L'interrompis-je.**_ Quand bien même je serais resté, tu serais allée enlever Joy et Noah à leur parents. Tu n'as pas fait cela à cause de moi. Tu l'as fait parce que tu es une créature vile, cruelle et avide de pouvoir._**

_**- Tu ne disais pas cela avant,**_ cracha-t-elle.

_**- Mais je le pensais.**_ Rétorquai-je froidement.

Elle se raidit. Je sentis sa peine m'envahir, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

_**- Je t'avais prévenu, Maria. Tu as brisé ma famille. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever.**_

Je fondis sur elle en un éclair. Elle sauta à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, esquivant de ce fait mon attaque. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, faisant demi-tour dans la foulée et replongeant sur elle.

Le combat serait rude. Maria me connaissait parfaitement, et bien que je sois plus rusé qu'elle, le désavantage de ne pas connaître les lieux et le fait que je n'avais pas combattu depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années contrairement à elle, lui donnait une chance non négligeable de me battre.

Nous entrâmes en collision plusieurs fois. Elle essayait de m'immobiliser tandis que je cherchais à lui arracher un bras, réduisant ainsi sa force de moitié.

Tout en combattant, nous continuâmes notre discussion plutôt animée.

_**- Grâce à toi, je suis en passe de réaliser mon souhait le plus cher**_

_**- Et quel est-il?**_ Me demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_**- Annihiler les monstres qui m'ont rendu ainsi.**_

Elle s'arrêta pour grogner. J'en profitai pour la saisir par le bras et le lui arracher.

Elle recula, blessée et folle de rage.

_**- Jasper, tu étais mon préféré. Je t'ai aimé, sincèrement. Je t'aime toujours, d'ailleurs. Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que ta disparition m'a causée. Tu m'as rejetée quand je t'ai retrouvé, parce que tu pensais avoir trouvé l'amour dans un clan de...végétariens. Quand je te vois devant moi, prêt à te battre pour ces misérables, alors que je t'ai créé, que je t'ai tout donné... Ce n'est pas toi! Le vrai Jasper est celui avec qui je me sens entière, mon compagnon pour l'éternité. Celui qui ne rechigne pas à se nourrir normalement, et qui m'a fait passer les meilleurs moments de mon existence. Celui qui aime se battre, diriger et préparer des assauts contre d'autres armées. Celui dont la soif de conquête est le reflet de la mienne. **_

_**- Je ne suis plus un monstre!**_ Vociférai-je.

_**- Regarde toi donc! Tu es le même qu'avant. Tu te caches derrière les Cullen pour des raison que j'ignore, mais tu as la même ardeur au combat, la même rage qui t'habite. Alors arrête cette imposture et rejoins moi.**_

Elle me coinça contre un arbre et m'embrassa férocement. Je sentais sa passion et son abandon dans ce baiser, et celui-ci me fit tourner la tête. L'ancien Jasper avait refait surface, heureux de retrouver sa créatrice.

Une douce voix résonna dans un recoin de ma tête, m'empêchant de me consumer de l'intérieur.

_Jazz! réagis, bon sang! Ne laisse pas ce monstre avoir raison de ce que nous avons construit ensemble, de notre famille, de notre amour._

_Alice..._

Je revins à moi et repoussai vivement Maria, non sans lui avoir au préalable arraché l'autre bras.

_**- Je dois te remercier de m'avoir transformé. Pas pour ce que tu m'as fait être, mais plutôt pour m'avoir fait rencontrer l'amour de ma vie.. Avant, quand j'étais dans ton univers, rempli de haine et de massacres quasi quotidiens, j'avoue que je rêvais de te ressembler. J'ai même été jusqu'à partager ton lit, mais dans ces moments-là, quand toute la haine disparaissait, je me faisais horreur. J'avais honte de moi, de ce que je faisais, de ce que j'étais devenu. Grâce à Alice, ma vie a pris un nouveau sens, et depuis ce jour je suis bien meilleur. Notre amour ne m'a pas changé, il m'a fait être celui que j'étais avant de te rencontrer. **_

La fureur de Maria atteint des sommets. Elle, qui avait désormais perdu ses deux bras, se rua désespérément vers moi et je n'eus aucun mal à l'intercepter. Lui saisissant le cou à deux mains, je lui dis sereinement.

_**- J'ai démembré Flor. J'ai aidé Nettie à se suicider. Maintenant la boucle est bouclée. Adieu Maria.**_

Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me sourit avec tendresse, me faisant tressaillir.

_**- Adieu, Jasper. J'ai été ravie de te connaître.**_

Mes mains se resserrèrent, et sa tête se sépara de son corps.

C'était fait. Je l'avais tuée.

Je ramassai les restes de Maria et de son amie, et les jetai au feu.

J'avais à maintes reprises imaginé cet instant, et je n'étais pas aussi heureux que j'avais pensé l'être.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

_**- Je suis navrée, mon amour.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Je ne suis peut être pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis soulagé d'avoir pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Comment va Joy?**_

_**- Elle est troublée. Nous ne lui avons encore rien dit pour Bella et Noah. Edward t'attend, il ne sait pas comment le lui annoncer.**_

_**- Dans ce cas,**_ dis-je en me levant, _**allons les soutenir.**_

* * *

_Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les précédents._

_Mais je ne voulais que le point de vue de Jasper pour celui la, vu qu'il est le principal concerné._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la mort de Maria._

_Leilani_


	21. Chapitre 19 Coup de fil

Point de vue d'Edward.

Je tenais fermement Joy dans mes bras, allongé sur mon lit. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, très perturbée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je ne voulais la laisser sous aucun prétexte, j'avais trop peur de rêver.

En la regardant dormir, mon cœur se serra. Son visage était comme une piqûre de rappel de ma douleur. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère. Et comme elle, elle parlait dans son sommeil.

_**- Tu ne reviendras pas, c'est ça? Tu me manques, Noah...**_

Je tressaillis. Elle rêvait de son frère qui ne reviendrait pas. A son réveil, il faudrait que je lui annonce que son rêve n'en était pas un.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent dans la villa, et ma sœur m'apprit que son mari avait éliminé Maria, et que cela l'avait bouleversé.

Joy se réveilla en me réclamant. Toute la famille nous rejoint dans la chambre. Le moment était venu de tout avouer à ma fille.

_**- Papa! J'ai eu tellement peur! Les dames étaient méchantes. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, hein papa?**_

_**- Non mon ange**_. la rassurai-je. _**Les méchantes dames ne t'embêteront plus jamais.**_

_**- Promis?**_

_**- Juré! **_Lui dit Alice en la serrant dans ses bras. _**Marraine ne va pas te lâcher de si tôt!**_

Joy semblait heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- Papa?**_

_**- Ma puce, je suis la... Je ne te quitterai plus désormais.**_

_**- Je sais, papa. Ils ne reviendront pas, n'est-ce pas? Noah et maman.**_

Je paniquai. Qu'étais-je censé lui dire? Devais-je la faire espérer ou la rendre malheureuse en lui disant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus son frère?

Une vague de calme m'envahit. Jasper me fixait avec appréhension. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

_**- Maman est partie rejoindre Noah pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, comme je suis venu te chercher pour que tu ne le sois pas non plus. Cela ne dépend pas de nous, Joy, mais des gens chez qui ils sont. Peut-être qu'un jour, maman et Noah reviendront, mais je ne sais pas.**_

_**- Je suis contente d'être avec toi,**_ me dit-elle en m'enlaçant. _**Tu n'es pas tout seul non plus.**_

Ces paroles eurent raison de moi. Je fondis en larmes, dans les bras de ma fille, qui, bien qu'aussi malheureuse que moi, me consolait.

**********

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui me redonna goût à la vie. Nous restions souvent ensemble. Elle agissait en mère poule. Du haut de ses 7 mois, elle semblait avoir 9 ans et avait un caractère bien trempé qui me rappelait celui de Bella. Quand Joy n'était pas avec moi, elle trainait avec Emmett, Rosalie et Vera, qui se faisait un plaisir de jouer avec elle.

En un mois, beaucoup de choses avait changé. Henry avait déménagé, au grand dam de sa mère. Il vivait désormais avec les Amazones, le clan de sa compagne, Zafrina. Il les avait convaincues de devenir végétariennes, et elles avaient décrété qu'elles étaient dorénavant une branche sud-américaine de la famille Cullen.

Alice et Jasper résidaient à Denali, chez Tanya. Jasper ne supportait pas ma constante douleur, et Alice avait peur de voir constamment Bella en Joy.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu de Forks, pour renouveler leur vœux.

Depuis le départ de Bella, la famille Cullen se délitait jour après jour.

Le jour du départ de mes parents, Joy pleura beaucoup. Je la réconfortais dans la chambre comme je pouvais, je ne savais pas trop comment faire, car la situation était la plupart du temps inversée.

_**- Edward? **_M'appela Esmée. Je laissai ma fille en compagnie de Vera et partis rejoindre ma mère. _**Tu devrais la prévenir que Joy est avec toi.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si...**_

_**- Cela fait un mois que tu l'as récupéré! Bella doit être morte d'inquiétude! Elle a le droit de savoir que sa fille est en sécurité. Si elle est partie, c'est bien pour...**_

_**- Maman... Je t'en prie... Je ne veux pas penser à B... à Elle pour le moment.**_

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de l'esprit. A chaque instant, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si elle et notre fils étaient bien traités, s'ils avaient changé de régime alimentaire. Si ses yeux étaient toujours couleur argent, si elle pensait à moi, si elle m'aimait toujours ou si elle m'avait déjà remplacé.

Après avoir regardé ma fille dormir pendant un bon moment, je me surpris à tenir mon téléphone. Je composai sans réfléchir le numéro de... Son numéro. Lorsque j'allais raccrocher, elle répondit.

_**- Edward? Que se passe t-il? Tu vas bien?**_

_**- Hum... Oui...**_ _Elle s'inquiète pour moi... __**J'ai eu peur qu'ils t'aient refusé de garder ton portable. **_

_**- Oh! J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de le conserver pour que Noah puisse t'appeler au moins une fois par mois. Je comptais t'appeler demain d'ailleurs.**_

Je frissonnai. Elle avait fait pression sur les Volturis pour que son mari puisse garder un lien avec son fils. Mais combien de temps allaient-ils l'accepter? Pour le moment je ne m'en souciais pas, j'étais ravi que Bella aie fait cela pour moi. Elle était parfaite.

_**- Edward? Tu es encore la?**_

_**- Oui, excuse-moi... Je te téléphonais juste pour te dire que...**_

_**- Tu l'as retrouvée. Je le sais.**_

_**- Comment le sais-tu?**_ Lui demandai-je, surpris.

_**- D'abord je n'ai jamais douté que vous y arriveriez. **_Mon cœur se réchauffa. Elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en moi et en ma famille. _**Et puis, Noah me l'a dit.**_

_**- Noah?**_

Elle rit. Ce son me manquait terriblement.

_**- Nos... Ils communiquent entre eux malgré la distance.**_ Je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas que les Volturis connaissent l'existence de notre fille. _**Comment va-t-elle?**_

_**- Elle tient le coup. Elle dort, pour le moment.**_

_**- Ah...**_ elle semblait déçue. Peut être aurait-elle souhaité lui parler... _**Je suis heureuse que vous soyez réunis. Je**_... sa voix s'étrangla. _**Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Désires-tu parler à notre fils?**_

_**- Si cela ne te dérange pas.**_

_**- Bien sur que non, mon amour!**_ Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. _**Je te le passe. **_

_**- Bella?**_

_**- Papa?**_

_**- Oh mon chéri!**_ Dis-je en fondant en larmes. _**Tu vas bien?**_

Nous discutâmes un petit moment. Il me décrivit Volterra, qu'il trouvait beau et effrayant à la fois. Il me dit que sa mère était triste et que lui aussi, mais que Felix essayait de leur remonter le moral. Qu'on leur avait permis de chasser des animaux et aussi qu'Aro avait fait acheter un réfrigérateur rien que pour eux, qu'il faisait remplir tous les deux jours. Qu'on leur apprenait à se battre, à maitriser leur dons. Que Jane lui avait fait mal une fois, mais que maintenant Bella se battait en même temps que lui, et depuis il n'avait plus ressenti la douleur.

_**- Je te laisse papa,**_ me dit-il subitement,_** je dois aller à l'entraînement.**_

_**- D'accord mon chéri. Tu me rappelles bientôt?**_

_**- Le mois prochain. Est-ce que Joy te fait mes commissions?**_

_**- Hum... Non...**_

Il y eût un silence. Puis Noah reprit.

_**- C'est pas grave. Je vais te le dire moi même alors.**_

_**- Quoi donc, mon cœur?**_

_**- Je t'aime papa.**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi, Noah...**_ dis-je, le cœur serré. Noah avait demandé à Joy de me dire qu'il m'aimait, mais celle-ci avait dû avoir peur de ma réaction.

_**- Félix!**_ L'entendis-je dire au loin

_**- Prêt pour l'entraînement, bonhomme? **_Demanda une grosse voix, celle de Félix, donc.

_**- Oui!!!**_

_**- Edward?**_ Murmura la douce voix de mon épouse.

_**- Bella...**_

_**- Je t'appellerai le mois prochain, je te le promets.**_ Me dit-elle tendrement.

_**- J'attendrai ton appel.**_ Lui répondis-je sèchement.

_**- Je... Suis heureuse de t'avoir entendu. Embrasse tout le monde de notre part.**_

_**- Je n'y manquerai pas.**_

_**- Au revoir, Edward.**_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta._** Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.**_

_**- Bella, attends... **_

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

Je repensai à la conversation houleuse entre Bella et Félix, que j'avais entendu quand Noah me racontait comment était sa vie à Volterra.

**********

Félix avait l'air inquiet.

_**- Aro n'est pas très content. Il n'aime pas trop que l'un des nôtres garde des contacts avec l'extérieur.**_

- J_**e m'en fiche!**_ s'exclama Bella._** C'est mon mari, et le père de Noah. **_

_**- Je sais mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ça risque de mal se terminer.**_

_**- Qu'il me punisse s'il veut,**_ s'emporta-t-elle, _**jamais je ne priverai Edward d'une occasion d'entendre son fils. **_

_**- Et à toi de parler à l'amour de ta vie...**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si je devrais, je lui ai fait du mal, mais au moins je l'entends, et ça me suffit.**_

**_- Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas? _**lui demanda-t-il d'un ton triste.

_**- Et pourquoi ne l'aimerai-je pas? Il s'agit de mon mari, et jamais je n'aimerai un autre homme autant que je l'aime, lui.**_

_**- Et lui, t'aime-t-il toujours?**_

Elle hésita.

_**- Je ne sais pas... Emmène Noah à l'entraînement. J'arrive.**_

_**- Ne tarde pas, Bella.**_ Sa voix dégoulinait d'amour et me fit enrager.

_**- Félix, **_soupira-t-elle, visiblement agacée. _**Je t'ai déjà dit que tu perds ton temps.**_

**********

Bella me considérait toujours comme son mari. Elle souhaitait garder le contact avec moi. Elle m'aimait toujours, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui dire que je l'aimais également. Je lui en voulais d'être partie, et je m'en voulais de le lui reprocher.

Joy vint interrompre mes réflexions. Elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- **_Noah a dit que tu les avait appelé. Il était fâché contre moi._**

- **_Hum..._** fut tout ce que je pus dire.

_**- Tu ne m'en veux pas?**_ Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

_**- De quoi, ma chérie?**_

_**- De ne pas t'avoir dit que Noah t'aime...**_

_**- Non, bien sûr que non! Je sais que tu n'as rien dit pour ne pas me faire de mal, mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises, la prochaine fois que ton frère te fera une commission pour moi.**_

_**- Bah! **_bougonna-t-elle._** Il ne fait pas les miennes non plus à maman. Je voulais lui parler...**_ reprit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Je la pris dans mes bras, lui promettant que la prochaine fois qu'ils appelleraient, je la réveillerais si elle dormait, et qu'elle pourrait parler à sa mère.

Bella me rappela ainsi pendant cinq mois, à raison d'une fois par mois. Elle m'envoya des fleurs avec un mot pour notre anniversaire de mariage, ainsi qu'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Joy. Cette dernière avait insisté pour que nous envoyions également un présent à son frère.

Depuis ce jour, nous ne reçûmes plus aucune nouvelle, et Joy ne réussit pas à rentrer en contact avec Noah.

Jusqu'à ce que Jasper nous appelle, affolé...

* * *

_Ca va un peu mieux, alors j'en profite_

_J'enchaine un autre chapitre et j'espère le poseter ce soir._

_Leilani._


	22. Chapitre 20 L'anniversaire

Point de vue de Bella.

_**- Bon anniversaire mon chéri!**_

_**- Merci maman...**_

Mon bébé avait un an même s'il faisait plus âgé. C'était le portrait craché d'Edward.

Nous avions pensé à Joy, et lui avions envoyé un présent. Un médaillon en or qui renfermait une photo de Noah et moi. Nous avions fait graver au dos du médaillon : 4 cœurs, une seul âme.

_**- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi!**_ Lui dis-je en lui donnant une grosse boite.

Il l'ouvrit avec précipitation et rayonna de bonheur.

_**- Merci maman! J'adore les jeux de construction!**_

_**- Je sais, je sais**_, lui dis-je en riant.

Quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Nous savions tous les deux de qui il s'agissait.

_**- Entre, Félix!**_

_**- Bonjour terreur! Bon anniversaire!**_

_**- Merci!**_ Lui répondit Noah en lui sautant au cou.

_**- Tiens! C'est pour toi.**_

Le sourire de mon fils s'étira lorsqu'il ouvritson deuxième cadeau. Puis il sautilla sur place.

Je secouai la tête, soupirant. Encore un jeu de construction!

_**- Maman? On pourrait appeler papa tout à l'heure?**_

_**- Oui mon ange. Pendant la chasse.**_

_**- Chouette! Je vais montrer mes cadeaux à Jane!**_

Jane et lui avaient fini par se lier d'amitié. Noah était apprécié par tout le monde à Volterra. Il avait même réussi à faire Félix devenir végétarien! Aro ne jurait que par mon fils, et cédait à tous ses caprices. Je l'avais cependant bien élevé, car ceux-ci n'étaient pas très récurrents ni exagérés. Je trouvais qu'ils le gâtaient trop, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Après tout, j'étais juste tolérée à Volterra.

Je ne parlais qu'avec Félix, les autres me trouvant trop étrange. Je ne jurais que par les fruits et les animaux, alors qu'ils étaient de fervents adeptes du sang humain. Noah et moi étions capables de flâner dans les rues de Volterra quand il y avait du soleil, ce dont les autres étaient jaloux.

Mon fils était un redoutable combattant. Son parrain y avait été pour quelque chose, et l'entraînement intensif qu'il subissait avec Félix le révéla aux Volturis. En à peine six mois, il était devenu un membre à part entière de la garde personnelle d'Aro.

Je l'étais également, mais cela était plus dû à l'un de mes dons qu'à ma capacité à me battre. Je résistais à toutes les attaques psychiques et pouvais protéger d'autres personnes. Félix m'apprenait à être moins vulnérable au corps à corps, mais j'avais encore énormément de progrès à faire.

Aro essayait de me faire user de mon autre don, celui qui avait permis aux Cullen de réaliser leurs souhaits. Mais il semblait avoir disparu. En réalité, je n'avais aucune envie d'aider les Volturis. Je souhaitais plus que tout pouvoir rentrer à Forks avec Noah, revoir Edward et Joy. Mais les Italiens ne nous laisseraient jamais partir. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience, épaulée par mon ami Félix.

Je me demandais souvent si je reverrais les Cullen un jour. Ma famille me manquait atrocement. J'aurais voulu appeler Alice, ou Rosalie, mais j'étais étroitement surveillée. Nous avions obtenu le droit d'appeler Edward une fois par mois, parce que Noah avait refusé de faire partie de la garde s'il ne pouvait pas entendre son père, cependant Aro avait été clair : nous ne devions appeler personne d'autre qu'Edward.

Noah et moi n'étions pas préparés à tous les événements qui se dérouleraient à partir de ce jour-ci.

**********

Nous étions partis chasser, avec Félix. Après nous être « restaurés » de sang animal, j'en avais profité pour appeler Edward. Ce fut Joy qui décrocha.

_**- Maman!**_ Hurla-t-elle dans le combiné.

_**- Bonjour ma puce! Bon anniversaire!**_

_**- Oh merci, maman! J'ai reçu votre cadeau, c'est très joli!**_

_**- Ravie qu'il te plaise, mon ange. J'aurais voulu rester plus de temps, ma chérie mais...**_

_**- Je sais. Je suis contente de t'avoir entendue**_

_**- Je passe le téléphone à ton frère. **_

_**- Et moi à papa! J'ai déjà parlé à Noah aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Je t'aime, Joy.**_

_**- Moi aussi maman! **_

Je laissai Noah parler à son père, et courus me réfugier un peu plus loin pour pleurer tranquillement. Félix me rattrapa et me serra dans ses bras.

_**- Je sais que c'est dur, Bella. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire, tu le sais.**_

_**- Oui, c'est juste... qu'ils me manquent tellement!**_

_**- Tu ne devrais pas les appeler, et essayer de les oublier.**_

_**- Non!**_ M'emportai-je. _**Jamais je n'oublierai mes amours...**_

_**- Peut-être que si tu me laissais une chance, je pourrai...**_

_**- FELIX! Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire. Je ne veux personne d'autre qu'Edward. **_

_**- Bella... Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Je ne te brusquerai pas, et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je suis prêt à n'accepter que ton amitié si c'est ce que tu souhaites me donner, mais je tiens à toi, et à Noah aussi. Il a besoin d'un père à plein temps...**_

_**- Il a déjà un père, et j'ai déjà un mari. Je t'ai prévenu depuis le début. Je ne peux te donner que mon amitié. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler si c'est trop dur pour toi.**_

_**- Non, non! **_Répliqua-t-il en souriant**_. Je veux bien n'être QUE ton ami. Je t'adore Bella._**

_**- Je t'adore aussi, Félix!**_ Lui répondis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_**- Maman?**_ Nous interrompit Noah, le téléphone tendu dans ma direction. _**Papa veut te parler.**_

Je me raidis. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Edward avait-il tout entendu? Allait-il se faire des idées? Je pris fébrilement le téléphone des mains de mon fils.

_**- Edward?**_

_**- Bella,**_ répondit-il sèchement._** Je ne vous ai pas dérangé, au moins, ton... ami et toi?**_

_Aïe, ça commence mal._

_**- Non pas du tout. On clarifiait la situation, je lui disais que je ne...**_

_**- Peu importe. Cela ne me concerne pas. **_m'interrompit-il.

_Ouh, la... _

_**- J'ai envoyé un cadeau à Noah, je pense qu'il devrait le recevoir d'ici peu.**_

_**- Oh! Bien. Sinon... **_

_**- Je te laisse, Bella. Je dois m'occuper de MA fille.**_

Je frissonnai. SA fille? Depuis quand n'était-elle pas la mienne?

_**- Tu sais, quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes parents, après leur divorce...**_

_**- Peut-être que c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire avant de m'abandonner. Divorcer.**_

Je me tordis de douleur.

_**- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.**_

_**- Voyons, Bella! Ça fait six mois. Six mois que je n'ai pas vu mon fils. Six mois que je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé, si tu étais réellement partie pour le rejoindre, ou pour t'éloigner de moi.**_

_**- Tu... tu crois que...**_

_**- Je ne sais plus, Bella.**_ Soupira-t-il. _**Mais je suis fatigué. Je voudrais revoir Noah. Ou que tu me dises une fois pour toute que vous ne reviendrez plus, que vous avez refait votre vie. Je n'en peux plus d'espérer son retour. Joy n'en peut plus, elle non plus. Ces coups de téléphone ne sont pas une bonne idée. Vous avez l'air heureux de votre côté, et nous ne le sommes pas du nôtre.**_

Noah me regarda avec tristesse. Il était en train de parler avec Joy, qui lui disait sensiblement la même chose.

_**- Je... Je vois. J'ai bien compris que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi, ou plutôt si. Du dégoût.**_

_**- Non...**_

_**- C'est ce qui ressort à chaque fois que j'entends le son de te voix. Des reproches et du dégoût. Je peux le comprendre, et j'ai du mal à l'accepter, mais je le ferai. Même si tu me crois pas, je peux t'assurer que nous sommes malheureux d'être séparés de vous.**_

_**- J'en doute, vu vos rapports avec Félix...**_

_**- C'est le seul ami que j'ai ici, Edward. Je... non, oublie. Je ne veux pas que Joy soit malheureuse par ma faute, et il n'y a aucun moyen de te renvoyer Noah. Nous n'appellerons plus.**_

_**- Bella, je ne...**_

_**- Va de l'avant, Edward. Avec elle. Fais comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. Cela vaut mieux pour tous. Adieu.**_

Je raccrochai le téléphone et les larmes commencèrent à sortir malgré moi . Noah et Félix me soutinrent, et nous rentrâmes à Volterra.

A notre retour, le cadeau de Joy pour son frère nous attendait. Ils avaient également pensé à un bijou. C'était une montre gousset avec, en face du cadran, l'inscription : « Séparés par le corps, réunis par l'amour ». Cette inscription eût raison des dernières forces qu'il nous restait, nous anéantissant totalement mon fils et moi.

**********

Aro eut la désagréable idée de me convoquer à ce moment-là.

J'étais complètement déboussolée, et je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. Noah non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il vint nous embrasser, et ce faisant, nous tint les mains.

Je ne sus qui de Noah ou moi avait lancé l'information. Toujours était-il qu'Aro nous fixait avec hébètement.

_**- Qui est...Joy? **_Demanda Aro.

Je tressaillis. Noah me fixa, terrorisé.

_Ne dis rien, mon ange._

_**- Qui est Joy?**_ Répéta-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

Je baissai la tête, ne voulant pas répondre. Noah ne broncha pas non plus.

_**- Je vous le demande une dernière fois. Qui. Est. Joy?**_

Nous ne répondîmes pas.

_**- Parfait. Puisque vous ne souhaitez pas parler, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous retirer vos privilèges. Fini le coup de fil aux Cullen. Finis la nourriture humaine et le sang animal. Finie la jolie chambre.**_

Noah tomba à genoux. J'allais parler quand mon fils déclara.

_**- Tu n'as qu'à nous tuer tout de suite, Aro. Nous ne parlerons pas.**_

_**- Tu me déçois beaucoup, Noah... Et toi aussi, Isabella. Mais tôt où tard vous parlerez... Félix! Démétri! Emmenez-lez dans les geôles.**_

Félix me regarda, hésitant. Démétri avait déjà saisi Noah, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à l'emmener.

_**- Oseriez-vous discuter l'un de nos ordres?**_ Vociféra Caius.

_**- Non, Maître, mais...**_

_**- ALORS EMMENEZ LES.**_

Je souris tristement à Félix, et lui tendis le bras.

Arrivés aux geôles, Félix me prit dans ses bras.

_**- Vous devriez leur dire qui elle est.**_

_**- Jamais!**_ S'écria mon fils en même temps que moi.

_**- Ça va mal se terminer! Ils vous tueront!**_

_**- Nous sommes prêts à mourir. **_Répliqua Noah, déterminé.

_**- Mais je ne suis pas prêt à vous perdre!**_ S'exclama mon ami.

_**- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous trahir,Félix. **_Rugis-je. _**Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.**_

_**- Je...**_

_**- Promets-le moi,Félix!**_

_**- Je te le promets,**_ dit-il en m'embrassant la fit de même avec mon fils, puis tourna les talons et partit.

**********

Trois mois s'écoulèrent.

Nos gardiens de cellule étaient encore plus terrifiants et cruels que tous les gardes Volturis réunis. Ils avaient l'interdiction de toucher mon fils, alors ils se reportaient sur moi. J'avais été battue, lynchée, fouettée, tous les jours, trois fois par jour. devant mon fils à qui j'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire et de ne pas réagir quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver. Ils ne nous avaient pas nourris une seule fois en trois mois, et pour que Noah ne soit pas trop faible, je le laissais me mordre et s'abreuver de mon sang. J'en payais le prix, car j'avais à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux . Mon fils et moi ne communiquions plus que par la pensée.

**********

Point de vue de Noah.

Félix n'était jamais venu nous voir. Nous ne lui en voulions pas, ne souhaitant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par notre faute. Nous l'appréciions toujours autant, mais nous déchantâmes rapidement lorsque nous le vîmes arriver, tout sourire, avec Aro.

_**- Vous pouvez les relâcher,**_ dit ce dernier. _**Nous savons ce que nous désirions connaître.**_

_**- Viens, ma Bella!**_ dit Félix en prenant ma mère dans ses bras. _**C'est fini,maintenant. Tu ne souffriras plus, mon amour.**_

_- Son amour? A-t-il perdu l'esprit? _songea ma mère.

Je regardai Félix, mécontent. Il était le seul à connaître l'existence de ma sœur. Et son air ravi ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Un voile rouge assombrit ma vue. Je tremblai de rage. Il était censé être notre ami.

_**- Tu nous as trahi!**_ Hurlai-je .

_**- Noah, je vous ai sauvé.**_ rétorqua Félix d'une voix forte._** Regarde ta mère. Elle allait mourir.**_

Maman était faible, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle avait repris des forces.

_**- Pourquoi, Félix? Pourquoi nous as-tu fait cela? Qu'avais-tu à gagner à dénoncer ma fille?**_

_**- N'est-ce pas évident, Isabella?**_ Répondit Aro._** J'ai proposé à Félix un arrangement. Il me disait ce qu'il savait et je lui offrais ce qu'il désirait depuis un certain temps.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que la vie de ma sœur et notre confiance à tous les deux?**_ M'époumonai-je.

Félix sourit. Ses yeux cramoisis fixèrent ma mère avec envie et son sourire s'étira.

_**- Pas ça!**_ Désespérai-je.

_**- Heidi, fais ton travail. **_Souffla Aro.

Maman recula, apeurée.

_- Non! Je ne veux pas oublier Edward. Je l'aime. Plutôt mourir qu'Heidi me force à aimer Félix de la sorte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche... Je veux... Edward..._

_**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'en as pas le droit! Ma mère aime mon père et personne ne pourra changer ça.**_

_**- Ton père ne vivra plus très longtemps,**_ me dit Félix, fier de lui._** Et que tu le veuilles ou non, à partir de maintenant, Bella sera mienne.**_

Ce monstre qui se disait notre ami voulait ma mère. Et il avait volontairement dénoncé ma sœur, pour que notre famille soit pourchassée, et mon père tué. Tout ce que maman et moi avions essayé de faire, en vivant chez les Volturis pour protéger notre famille d'une éventuelle attaque n'avait servi à rien. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

_Allons nous-en, maman._

J'envoyai valser tout le monde dans la pièce, et je saisis ma mère.

Nous courûmes hors de Volterra, jusqu'à arriver dans un petit village où je demandai si je pouvais téléphoner.

_**- Que fais-tu, Noah?**_

_**- J'appelle papa, pour qu'il nous sorte de la.**_

_**- Non, mon chéri. **_S'écria-t-elle, affolée. _**Félix veut le tuer! Ne le mêlons pas à cela, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.**_

_**- Ils iront chercher Joy, maman! Nous devons les prévenir.**_

_**- Félix arrive... Sauve-toi et appelle ce numéro. Dis à la personne que tu es Noah Cullen, dis lui d'avertir ton père que Joy est en danger, et que tu vas les rejoindre. Je vais le retenir. File!**_ murmura-t-elle en me tendant une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

Je ne voulais pas laisser ma mère, mais elle s'était déjà précipitée à la rencontre de Félix. Il fallait que j'agisse vite pour que je retourne la sauver.

**********

Je courus jusqu'à Florence. Nous y avions déjà été avec maman et Félix, pour téléphoner à l'abri des Volturis. Je mentis et suppliai une femme de me donner de l'argent afin de téléphoner à mon père que j'avais perdu. Avec l'argent obtenu, je me ruai vers un comptoir et achetai une carte téléphonique.

Ma carte en main, je fonçai dans une cabine et composai le numéro que ma mère m'avait donné. Un homme répondit.

_**- Résidence Denali, que puis-je pour vous?**_

_**- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais ma mère m'a dit d'appeler à ce numéro.**_

_**- Votre mère?**_

_**- Oui. Pardonnez-moi, je m'appelle Noah Cullen, et j'ai un message important à transmettre à mon père, Edward.**_

L'homme se tut un instant.

_**- Noah... Cullen?**_

_**- Oui! Je vous en supplie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...**_

_**- Jasper!**_ Hurla l'homme. _**Viens vite, c'est ton filleul.**_

_**- Noah? **_Fit une voix tremblotante que je reconnus instantanément.

_**- Parrain... Dieu soit loué...**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Alors... Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Pas trop prévisible?_

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ma fiction..._


	23. Chapitre 21 L'Annonce

Point de vue de Jasper.

Je ne m'attendais pas cela. Avec Alice, nous essayions tant bien que mal de se reconstruire. Nous avions vécu tellement d'épreuves qu'après la tragédie qui avait secoué la famille, nous étions persuadés que la situation ne pourrait pas empirer.

Nous avions tort. Encore une fois.

**********

Alice était partie chasser. Elle n'était plus la même depuis le départ de Bella. Elle avait beau essayer de connaître l'avenir de notre sœur, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle était désespérée, pensant avoir perdu son don.

De mon côté, je songeais à mon filleul. Je me demandais ce qu'il devenait. Edward nous donnait de ses nouvelles, car il l'appelait de temps en temps, mais cela ne me suffisait pas.

La voix d'Eleazar m'extirpa de mes réflexions.

_**- Jasper! Viens vite, c'est ton filleul.**_

Impossible... Ce devait être un piège. Mais l'espoir d'entendre mon neveu eut raison de ma raison.

_**- Noah?**_ Dis-je, hésitant.

_**- Parrain... Dieu soit loué... **_

_**- Mon poussin! **_M'écriai-je, heureux de reconnaître sa voix. Il avait l'air terrifié. _**Qu'y a-t-il?**_

_**- Il faut que tu préviennes papa. Les Volturis connaissent l'existence de Joy. Il veulent la prendre. Ils doivent fuir, et vite!**_

_**- Plait-il? **_

_**- Parrain, Félix nous a trahi.**_

_**- Félix? L'ami de ta mère?**_

_**- Il a fait un pacte avec Aro. Il nous a dénoncé pour nous libérer de la prison où nous étions enfermés depuis trois mois et pour...**_

_**- Pour quoi?**_ Insistai-je.

_**- Pour qu'Heidi fasse maman tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais maman ne voulait pas de Félix, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait que papa. Félix a dit qu'il mourrait quand ils iraient chercher Joy, et nous nous sommes enfuis.**_

Je me figeai. Edward avait eu tort en disant que Bella avait déjà succombé au charme de Félix. Elle était restée fidèle à mon frère.

_**- Où est ta mère?**_

**_- Elle... elle... _**il sanglotait, ce qui accentua ma panique.

_**- Réponds, poussin. Où est Bella?**_

_**- Elle est repartie affronter Félix, afin que je me sauve et vous avertisse. Elle voulait que je rentre à Forks, mais... Oh non!**_

_**- Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?**_

_**- Félix... Il arrive. Parrain, protégez Joy. Sauvez ma sœur et mon père. Ne lui dis pas ce qui se passe pour nous ou il viendra et Félix le tuera. Je...**_ Un cri retentit.

_**- Noah? Poussin, répond...**_

Alice arriva à cet instant. Je lui expliquai brièvement ce qui venait de se produire.

_**- J'appelle Edward.**_ Lui dis-je en composant le numéro de Forks. J'en profitai pour mettre le haut parleur afin qu'Alice entende notre conversation.

_**- Je ne vois ni Bella, ni Noah...**_ s'affligea ma compagne. _**Ne lui dis rien à ce sujet.**_

Je tressaillis. Bella avait échoué à retenir Félix, et le cri de Noah me laissait penser que ce monstre avait réussi à le récupérer. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il leur avait infligé.

_**- Allô?**_

_**- Rose, il faut que je parle à Edward.**_

_**- Jasper? Je vais bien, merci.**_ Répondit-elle mécontente. _**Tout va bien de ton côté?**_

_**- ROSE, JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE JOUER A CA. PASSE MOI EDWARD MAINTENANT, S'IL TE PLAIT!**_

_**- Du calme! Je vais le chercher... **_

_**- Bonsoir Jasper,**_ me dit mon frère._** Que puis-je pour toi?**_

_**- Les Volturis vont attaquer. Ils veulent Joy.**_

_**- Comment ont-ils...**_

_**- Peu importe,**_ l'interrompis-je. Je savais que si je lui disais que Félix avait vendu la mèche, il en voudrait à Bella.

_**- Et comment as-tu su que...**_

- … _**Alice. Elle a eu une vision.**_

Il ne fallait pas que je lui avoue que Noah m'avait appelé. Edward me demanderait la raison pour laquelle son fils ne l'avait pas appelé et ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Je jetai un regard à ma compagne pour m'assurer que j'avais bien agi. Elle hocha la tête.

Alice et moi étions malheureux d'avoir à mentir à Edward aussi effrontément. Nous ignorions s'ils étaient encore en vie, qu'ils avaient risqué pour nous avertir du danger que nous courions.

_**- Que... Que faisons-nous?**_ Balbutia-t-il. Nul besoin d'être à côté de lui pour ressentir son immense tristesse et sa crainte de perdre sa fille.

_**- Nous ne pouvons pas fuir. Nous devons nous battre.**_

_**- Nous devons appeler nos amis,**_ dit Eleazar, qui avait également suivi notre conversation. _**Les Amazones, le clan de Siobhan...**_

_**- Nous ne pourrons pas vaincre les Volturis,**_ s'affligea mon frère._** Et personne ne voudra les affronter sachant qu'ils risqueraient de mourir.**_

_**- Ils outrepassent leurs droits!**_ S'exclama notre ami. _**Nous n'avions rien dit lorsqu'ils avaient enlevé Noah, car nous avions peur qu'ils s'en prennent à lui et à Bella. Ils ont séparé une famille par avidité, et maintenant ils veulent la détruire pour la mêmes raison. Nombre d'entre nous ne laisseront pas passer cela. Nous allons mettre tout le monde au courant, nomades et sédentaires, et nous verrons qui voudra bien s'allier à notre cause.**_

_**- Nous vous rejoindrons à Forks. Restez sur vos gardes. **_

_**- Très bien. A bientôt.**_

**********

Eleazar avait exposé la situation au clan Denali au complet. Ils étaient tous déterminés à combattre à nos côtés, même Irina.

_**- Après tout, c'est de ma faute si cette famille s'est déchirée. Je ne peux qu'essayer de me racheter. **_Avait-elle déclaré.

Nos avions appelé Carlisle, qui se trouvait en Russie avec Esmée, pour qu'il trouve un maximum de vampires qui souhaitent nous aider à combattre les Italiens.

_**- J'en connais un certain nombre qui seraient ravis d'affronter les Volturis! **_Affirma Carlisle. **_Je charge Esmée de chercher des renforts en Russie, et en Europe et je vais en Roumanie._**

_**- Les Roumains!**_ M'écriai-je. _**Excellente idée. Cela va faire plus de mille ans qu'ils espèrent pouvoir renverser Aro et ses frères. **_

_**- Je viens des joindre les autres. Emmett part chercher Henry et les Amazones, et Rosalie s'occupe des nomades. **_Ajouta Esmée.

_**- Eleazar et Carmen vont en Afrique, prévenir les Egyptiens. De notre côté nous rentrons préparer Joy et Vera au combat. Nous aurons besoin d'elle.**_

_**- Ils se préparent. Ils viennent tous. Dans environ 6 mois environ.**_ Sautilla Alice. _**Faites vite! **_

**********

Point de vue d'Alice

J'écoutai la conversation entre mon mari et mon père,

Je n'avais de cesse de me concentrer sur Bella et Noah, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais plus eu aucune vision. J'étais désespérée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux et surtout ne pas prévoir comment l'affrontement allait se passer.

Soudain, j'eus un flash. Ce que je voyais n'avait aucun sens.

Bella, les yeux dorés et sans éclat, assise sur un lit, s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose.

Je me précipitai pour saisir une feuille et un crayon afin d'écrire en même temps qu'elle.

Quand j'eus fini, je regardai le message, ahurie.

**********

_Aro et Félix nous empêchent de communiquer avec vous. Je dois faire semblant d'être avec lui où il fera du mal à Noah. Il connait les failles de mon fils au combat et s'en servira contre lui. Mais nous connaissons celles de tous les gardes, et je vous en ferai un compte rendu à chaque fois que je le pourrai. _

_Tous les Volturis viendront. Les gardes et les épouses. Ils se préparent à partir et nous arriverons dans environ 6 mois. _

_Faîtes attention à vous, et pas un mot à Edward. Je te fais confiance._

_Désolée d'avoir bloqué tes visions, mais je ne voulais pas que tu vois notre malheur._

**********

Le désespoir fit place à la joie dans mon cœur.

_**- Ils se préparent. Ils viennent tous. Dans environ 6 mois environ. Faites vite!**_

Je raccrochai et continuai à sautiller, folle de bonheur.

_Merci, merci, merci..._

**_- Mon amour,_** sourcilla Jasper. _**Peut-on savoir ce qui te rend si euphorique?**_

_**- C'est Bella! **_M'écriai-je. _**Je l'ai vue! Elle nous aide!**_

Il s'immobilisa.

_**- Pardon?**_

_**- Bella provoque mes visions! Elle me donne des indices sur ce qu'ils prévoient!**_

_**- Quoi?**_

Je lui montrai le mot que Bella m'avait adressé à l'aide de ma vision, et le laissai lire attentivement.

Un autre flash me vint.

_**- Papier, Stylo!**_ Hurlai-je

Jasper me les tendis et j'écrivis un deuxième mot de Bella.

**********

_Aro veut que nous nous battions à leur côtés. _

_J'ai accepté, d'une part parce que nous aurions été punis si nous ne l'avions pas fait, et d'autre part pour vous revoir une dernière fois et vous donner l'occasion de sauver Noah._

_Nous ne vous affronterons pas._

_Noah et moi savons ce que nous risquons et n'hésiterons pas à mourir pour protéger notre vraie famille. Je vous fais confiance pour éviter que quelque chose n'arrive à mes enfants sur le champ de bataille._

_N'oublie pas, pas un mot à Edward. _

_Félix n'attend que l'occasion de le tuer, et je ne permettrai pas qu'il vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup, parce qu'il s'inquiète pour notre fils._

_A bientôt. Je vous aime._

_Bella._

_**********_

Le désespoir m'étreignit de nouveau. Jasper lut également le nouveau message de Bella. Il trembla, fou de rage.

_**- Bravo, Edward!**_ Renifla-t-il. _**Bella doit se sentir tellement mal! **_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Elle a écrit **« Je ne permettrai pas qu'il vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup, parce qu'il s'inquiète pour notre fils. ».** Elle pense qu'Edward ne l'aime plus.**_

_**- Il va m'entendre, celui-là.**_ Grommelai-je.

_**- C'est tout de même une bonne nouvelle, elle nous donnera les armes nécessaires pour que nous puissions défaire les Volturis. En connaissant leur forces et leur faiblesses, nous serons avantagés par rapport à eux.**_

_**- Que devons-nous faire, concernant Noah et Bella? Lui demandai-je, anéantie.**_

_**- Essayons de respecter le souhait de Bella. Nous ne dirons rien à Edward. Nous trouverons un moyen de sauver notre sœur et notre neveu.**_

J'acquiesçai , et nous partîmes rejoindre Edward, Joy et Vera.

**********

_**- Pourquoi Bella ne m'a-t-elle pas avertie?**_ S'énerva Edward, peu après notre arrivée.

_**- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle le fasse après la manière dont tu lui as parlé la dernière fois? **_Hurlai-je._** Tu l'as fait quitter nos rangs, avec ton égo sur-dimensionné.**_

_**- De quoi parles-tu? **_S'offusqua-t-il.**_ Elle a refait sa vie avec Félix, et je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était?_**

_**- Tu parles comme si tu ne connaissais pas Bella, comme si tu avais oublié son amour pour toi et son sacrifice pour Noah. Ton fils et ta femme restaient des nôtres, essayant de préserver vos vies à Volterra. Des sortes d'agents doubles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Leurs appels en étaient la preuve formelle.**_ Expliqua Jasper.

_**- Elle t'offrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que tu continues à partager leur vie. Et tu as tout fichu par terre.**_ Ajoutai-je. _**Tu savais qu'elle t'aimait, mais malgré cela il a fallu que tu doutes d'elle. Tu l'as poussé dans les bras de ce Félix, et si elle ne t'a pas prévenu, c'est parce que par ta faute, ils font intégralement partie des Volturis à l'heure qu'il est. A mon avis, on leur a suffisamment lavé le cerveau en trois mois pour qu'ils en viennent à nous haïr.**_

_**- Tu veux dire que...**_

_**- Ils seront là, oui. Et ils se battront contre nous. **_Mentis-je.

Joy et Vera hoquetèrent. Edward recula, terrassé par mes mots.

_**- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Nous devons nous préparer au combat. **_Assena Jasper._** Vera, Joy, nous aurons besoin de vous. Je dois vous former afin que vous résisitiez au mieux à leurs attaques et que vous puissiez les parer**_

_**- Marraine, je ne pourrai pas me battre contre Noah!**_ S'affligea Joy. _**C'est mon frère, même s'il l'a oublié, je ne pourrai pas.**_

_**- Il n'a pas oublié qui tu étais, ma puce. Rassure-toi, tu n'auras pas à te battre contre ton frère. Je te le jure. Mais il faut que nous soyons tous prêts à accueillir les autres.**_

Elle opina et partit commencer son entraînement intensif avec mon mari.

De mon côté, je me concentrai afin de glaner de nouvelles informations provenant de ma sœur, en attendant les renforts.

* * *

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que ma fiction est presque finie!!!_

_Il me reste au pire 3, au mieux 5 chapitres avant de terminer..._

_Voila voila!!! J'en ai une autre sur le feu,_

_ mais elle sera nettement différente de celles que j'ai déja fait._

_Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien!_

_Leilani_


	24. Chapitre 22 Préparation

Point de vue de Jasper.

Emmett fut le premier à revenir à la maison, avec Henry, Zafrina, Senna, et Kachiri.

Rosalie ramena deux autres nomades. Elle avait croisé Peter et Charlotte et ceux-ci leur avait demandé de m'appeler si j'avais besoin d'eux, car ils cherchaient à se faire pardonner. Je leur demandai de venir à contrecœur, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de négliger des volontaires de plus.

Esmée revint avec Siobhan et son clan, composé de son compagnon Liam et de sa protégé Maggie. Puis Carmen et Eleazar, accompagné de deux des membres du clan égyptien, Benjamin et Tia.

Carlisle vint avec le clan des Roumains. Ils dirigeaient notre univers avant de se faire renverser et exterminer pas les Volturis. Ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour pouvoir régler leurs comptes avec les Italiens, espérant récupérer leur place après la bataille.

Tanya, Kate et Irina nous avaient rejoint peu de temps après notre arrivée à Forks. Elles s'entraînaient avec nous.

Pendant deux mois, Bella nous envoya, à travers les visions d'Alice, des informations sur les gardes les plus dangereux.

Nous savions que Jane et Alec, les jumeaux, étaient ceux qui anéantissaient leurs adversaires, grâce à leur pouvoirs. Ils étaient donc en première ligne dans tous les combats, et leurs opposant n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucune chance d'approcher les Volturis. Jane leur infligeait une douleur incommensurable, et Alec les privait de leur sens, les empêchant de bouger. Bella était la seule à ne pas être affectée par leur dons, et nous savions grâce à elle qu'ils n'étaient pas doués au corps à corps..

Félix était notre plus gros problème, ainsi que Démétri. Pour avoir entendu parler de leurs exploits, nous savions qu'ils étaient de redoutable guerriers.

Du temps où j'avais été dans le Sud avec Maria, nous avions été obligés d'arrêter notre guerre contre les autres clans de Mexico, car Félix avait démantelé à lui seul toute l'armée d'un de nos ennemis ainsi que son clan, ce qui faisait environ une cinquantaine de vampires. D'après ce que nous avait dit Bella, ses mouvements perdaient de leur fluidité lorsqu'il était aveuglé par la rage.

Démétri était un traqueur, comme Henry. C'est lui qui amènerait les Volturis à nous, et il retrouvait toujours ceux qu'il traquait. Il fallait l'éliminer, dans le cas où nous ne réussirions pas à vaincre les Italiens, afin que Joy et Noah puissent s'enfuir sans qu'Aro aie la possibilité de les retrouver. Bella ne connaissait pas son point faible, mais savait qu'il était très bon au corps à corps. Nous devions donc trouver un moyen de l'affaiblir pour le détruire.

Il nous fallait égalment nous méfier d'Heidi et de Renata. Eleazar nous avait indiqué qu'Heidi avait le pouvoir de briser les liens unissant les clans, et que Renata était le bouclier personnel d'Aro et de ses frères. Elles n'étaient cependant pas des guerrières et nous pouvions facilement les éliminer, grâce aux indications que Bella nous avait donné. Ma sœur avait ajouté qu'Aro les avait chargé, elle et Noah, de protéger le reste du clan, mais que dès que nous passerions à l'action, ils abaisseraient leur bouclier et nous laisseraient agir.

Nous avions conçu un plan de bataille, mais nous aurions besoin de Bella. Elle devrait nous prêter main forte afin de protéger Zafrina, Vera et Joy. Zafrina les aveuglerait pendant que l'un d'entre nous les mettrait hors d'état de nuire.

Joy, se chargerait de retourner les attaques de Jane contre Démétri, et j'userai de mon don pour déstabiliser Félix, afin qu'Emmett et Henry puissent avoir l'avantage sur lui.

Vera serait entre nous trois, augmentant la puissance de nos pouvoirs. Ils nous suffisait désormais de la toucher pour que son don nous atteigne.

Je préparai tous nos amis au combat et au bout de trois mois, nous fûmes fin prêts. Nous avions assuré Joy qu'elle n'aurait pas à combattre son frère et sa mère, et que nous aurions besoin d'elle pour les délivrer des mains des Volturis. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais à se battre contre ceux qui l'avaient privé du bonheur de vivre en famille.

Edward était le seul à ne pas vouloir se battre. Il ne souhaitait pas se mesurer aux Volturis, persuadé que sa femme et son fils avaient choisi leur camp. Il connaissait leur pouvoir et refusait catégoriquement de participer à ce qu'il appelait « un massacre organisé ».

Nous nous étions souvent disputés à ce sujet, car contrairement à nous, il avait cessé d'avoir foi en celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde. J'avais souvent eu envie de lui révéler le fait que ce soit son épouse qui nous dévoilait les plans des Volturis pour les protéger, Joy et lui. Mais Alice avait fait une promesse à Bella, et je ne pouvais que l'aider à la tenir.

Nous nous bornions à mentir à Edward et Joy, sans penser que cela aurait des conséquences néfastes sur notre plan.

**********

Point de vue d'Alice.

Je n'avais pas eu de visions de Bella depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me doutais que Félix devait étroitement la surveiller. Mais ce que je vis ce jour-là me glaça d'effroi.

**********

Bella, recevant une lettre d'Edward, et terrassée par le chagrin.

Noah, lisant cette même lettre, consolant sa mère.

Noah, se rapprochant d'un homme que je reconnus à sa carrure comme étant Félix.

Noah, délaissant sa mère et faisant allégeance aux Volturis.

Félix, frappant Bella, en lui ordonnant d'oublier celui qui leur avait brisé le cœur.

Félix torturant Bella, pour qu'elle se décide à se venger d'Edward, sous les yeux apeurés de Noah.

Puis je vis les Volturis au grand complet, dans un lieu où nous avions l'habitude de jouer au baseball.

Edward, tenant Joy, ivres de rage.

En face d'eux, Noah et Félix tenant quelque chose dans sa main ensanglantée, aveuglés par la haine.

Et au milieu d'eux, le corps sans vie de Bella.

_- Vous avez tué ma mère!_ Hurlait Joy.

- _Elle est morte le jour où vous nous avez reniés!_ répliquait Noah

Félix relâchait ce que je distinguai comme étant le cœur de ma sœur et chargeait Edward pendant que Joy fondait sur Noah.

**********

En revenant à moi, je hurlai de douleur. Jasper se précipita vers moi, me demandant ce qui se passait.

Ne lui répondant pas, je courus vers Edward et le giflai de toutes mes forces.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, imbécile? Qu'as-tu envoyé à Bella?**_

Il baissa la tête.

_**- Répond, Edward! Qu'as-tu fait?**_

_**- Je lui ai envoyé les papiers de notre divorce, et une lettre lui disant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.**_

Jasper se raidit, et je vis la colère l'envahir. Il ne put se retenir de frapper Edward à son tour.

_**- Mais vous êtes malades?**_ Vociféra Rosalie._** Qu'est ce qui vous prend?**_

**_- Il nous prend qu'encore une fois, au lieu de réfléchir, Edward a préféré écouter son égo et a encore tout gâché!_**

_**- Auriez-vous préféré que je la laisse me détruire encore plus, en essayant de me ravir ma fille, sans rien lui dire?**_

_**- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot! **_Tempêta mon époux. _**Après tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous, c'est comme cela que tu as trouvé le moyen de la remercier? En lui brisant d'avantage le cœur? **_

_**- Tu as raison, **_ironisa mon frère._** C'est vrai qu'elle a fait beaucoup. Me priver de mon fils, rompre nos vœux en étant avec Félix, et se battre contre notre famille qui l'avait pourtant accueillie à bras ouverts, pour nous prendre ma Joy! Il faudrait que je lui donne une médaille, peut-être?**_

Je ne pus plus me retenir, et lui répondis, furibonde.

_**- Espèce de crétin borné sans cervelle! Elle a essayé de nous sauver la vie parce qu'elle nous aime tous, parce qu'elle t'aime toi! D'après toi, qui nous a donné les informations nécessaires pour que l'on batte les Volturis? Qui nous a prévenu qu'ils seraient là le mois prochain? Pourquoi avions-nous affirmé à Joy qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre de son frère? Réfléchis, Edward! Depuis le départ de Bella, je n'avais plus eu une seule vision jusqu'à ce qu'elle les déclenche!**_

Tout le monde se figea. Edward me dévisagea, stupéfait. J'ouvris mon esprit et lui montrai comment Noah nous avait averti, les mots que Bella nous avait envoyés, et la dernière vision que je venais d'avoir.

_**- Non... Ce n'est pas possible!**_

_**- Oh que si!**_ M'emportai-je. _**Ton fils nous hait, maintenant, et il va nous combattre parce que tu as brisé le cœur de sa mère. Et le pire, c'est que malgré tout, elle t'aimera toujours. Assez pour s'interposer entre Félix et toi. Grâce à toi, Bella mourra. Tu es fier de toi?**_

Il tomba à genoux.

**********

Point de vue d'Edward.

Qu'avais-je fait? Pourquoi avais-je douté d'elle?

Maintenant mon fils me détestait car j'avais brisé le coeur de sa mère.

Il me haïssait à un point tel qu'il s'était rallié à Félix, le monstre qui tuerait mon amour.

Mon fils se battrait contre sa propre soeur, qu'il s'était acharné à sauver il y a quelques mois. Et Bella donnerait sa vie pour me sauver, alors que je l'avais tant fait souffrir.

Alice avait raison, j'avais tout gâché à cause de ma fierté mal placée.

Joy me fixa, les yeux embués de larmes.

_**- Tu n'as pas fait ça, papa?**_

_**- Je... j'ai cru que...**_

_**- Ils allaient revenir! On allait les revoir et trouver un moyen de les récupérer. Maintenant il nous déteste et maman... Maman... **_

_**- Je suis désolé, mon ange... J'aurais dû me rendre compte... Mon Dieu...**_ dis-je en fondant en larmes.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et ses larmes se mêlèrent aux miennes.

_**- Je dois leur parler. Il faut que je leur dise que je les aime et que je m'en veux de leur avoir fait du mal.**_ Décrétai-je

_**- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?**_ Me demanda Alice. _**Ils sont déjà en chemin...**_

_**- J'ai essayé de parler à Noah, mais il ne veut pas me répondre,**_ se lamenta ma fille.

Alice se raidit. Je m'empressai de sonder son esprit afin de suivre sa vision.

Et je la vis. Mon soleil, ma vie, mon amour. Bella était dans notre clairière. Elle pleurait. Elle déposait les papiers du divorce, signés, ainsi que son alliance, et s'en allait.

_**- Quand sera-t-elle là?**_

Alice baissa la tête.

_**- Je ne sais pas. **_

_**- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée?**_

_**- Non. Je suis désolée.**_

J'embrassai Joy, lui promettant de faire mon possible pour que la situation s'améliore.

_**- Je l'attendrai là-bas, jusqu'à ce que je la voie.**_

* * *

_Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins. _

_(j'aime pas trop la tournure que ça prend)_

_Dîtes le moi si vous le trouvez pourri!_

_Leilani_


	25. Chapitre 23 Résignation

Point de vue de Bella.

Jamais je n'avais désiré mourir à ce point.

Edward demandait le divorce. Il m'accusait de lui avoir menti.

Il m'avait écrit qu'il ne me connaissait plus.

Les mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

**********

_Tu avais raison depuis le début. Le soir où tu m'as avoué pourquoi je ne devais pas te transformer._

_Ta personnalité, ton comportement et ton amour pour moi n'étaient pas réels, ils étaient dus à ta tumeur._

_Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mirage._

_Nous n'aurions pas dû te sauver. Cela nous aurait évité de souffrir inutilement._

**********

_**- Il a souhaité ta mort, maman!**_

_**- Mon cœur, il souffre...**_

_**- Cela ne l'autorise pas à te traiter de cette manière!**_

_**- Noah, ton père t'aime...**_

_**- Non! Ce n'est pas mon père.**_

_**- Ne dis pas ça!**_ L'interrompis-je. _**Il reste ton père, même si ses sentiments ont changé à mon égard. C'est l'homme le plus adorable, le plus bon que je connaisse. C'est la douleur qui le fait parler ainsi. Il a peur pour Joy, et il ne comprend pas notre position car j'ai demandé à ta tante de ne pas lui dire...**_

_**- Ils se sont servis de nous, c'est tout.**_ S'énerva Noah._** Maintenant que nous ne leur sommes plus utiles, ils nous jettent! Dis-moi pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas empêché de faire ça, s'ils se souciaient vraiment de nous?**_

_**- Edward peut être vraiment impulsif quand il le veut, **_souris-je. _**Crois-moi.**_

_**- Je nage en plein délire! Tu prends encore sa défense, après ce qu'il t'a fait!**_

_**- Et nous, mon ange? Que lui avons-nous fait?**_

_**- NOUS LUI AVONS SAUVE LA PEAU, PLUSIEURS FOIS. Mais cette fois, je ne le sauverai pas. Ni lui, ni l'autre hybride.**_

Je tressaillis.

_**- Noah Anthony Cullen! L'hybride dont tu parles est Joy! Ta sœur, ta jumelle!**_

_**- C'est sa fille, non?**_ Cracha-t-il. _**Et il ne la laissera pas nous rejoindre? Nous, les monstres!**_

Je me rendis compte que les mots d'Edward l'avaient également blessé.

**********

_Comment est-ce que ton fils et toi, vous pouvez vous battre contre nous, votre ancienne famille?_

_Avec ces monstres que vous avez rejoint volontairement?_

_Je croyais au départ que vous vouliez protéger ma fille, mais j'en viens à me demander si vous ne l'avez pas intentionnellement dénoncé._

_Nous ne voulons plus rien avoir à faire avec vous._

_On se verra sur le champ de bataille, et je vous préviens, vous ne l'aurez jamais._

**********

_**- S'il te plait Noah, essaye de comprendre son point de vue...**_

_**- Non maman!**_ S'emporta-t-il. _**Nous avons passé près d'un an à souffrir par leur faute. Tu es venue ici, pour ne pas qu'il m'arrive malheur. Nous avons souffert de leur absence autant qu'eux ont souffert de la notre, voire plus. Nous sommes restés enfermés pendant trois mois, pour avoir tenu tête à Aro et ne pas dénoncer l'existence de Joy. Tu as été torturée trois fois par jour pendant quatre vingt douze jours, encore **__**pour eux. Nous nous sommes fait fouetter avec des chaines chauffées à blanc pendant soixante douze heures parce que nous nous sommes enfuis pour les prévenir. Félix te bat tous les jours et te fait vivre un enfer parce que tu ne peux pas aimer un autre homme qu'Edward Cullen. Et cet homme-là nous considère comme des étrangers. Il souhaite ta mort, et nous traite de monstres. Il n'en a que pour sa précieuse fille, qui a le cœur brisé parce que sa mère et son frère ne sont pas là! Ils n'ont pas vécu le quart de ce que nous avons enduré pour eux, et ils osent nous faire la morale, et nous renier! Et bien je suis désolé, maman, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Puisque je ne suis plus un Cullen à ses yeux, et qu'il ne veut plus avoir à faire à moi, je me ferai un plaisir de devenir un Volturi, et je le détruirai. Je le briserai comme il t'a brisé.**_

Il sortit précipitamment, me laissant seule, anéantie par la détresse et la haine que ressentait mon fils.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent.

Entre la mauvaise humeur de Noah que je n'arrivais pas à raisonner, et les mauvais traitements que m'infligeait mon « propriétaire », je repensais à tous les agréables moments passés en compagnie d'Edward. A notre première rencontre, à sa première demande en mariage, puis à sa dissertation, à sa deuxième demande en mariage. Au jour où il m'a appris que j'étais enceinte, à notre mariage, à notre lune de miel. A mon réveil, et au premier contact avec nos enfants.

Comment est-ce que la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point?

Lui avais-je donné une quelconque raison de douter de mes sentiments?

Je regardai les papiers du divorce, et me résignai. Je devais le faire, pour lui.

Je lui devais bien ça, après tout.

Après avoir signé les papiers, je me dirigeai vers mon « Maître ». Il était avec Noah, qui me regardait avec crainte. Il savait que lorsque je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que Félix, cela ne se passait généralement pas bien pour moi.

_**- Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait, Félix.**_ Lui demandai-je. Il s'exécuta en souriant et je me sentis soulagée, car malgré le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, je savais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement.

_- Te sens-tu bien, maman?_ Me demanda mon fils avec appréhension

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort._

_- Et tu penses le trouver auprès de celui qui te bat?_

_- Pourquoi pas, puisque c'est lui que tu as choisi comme père._

Il tressaillit.

_- Maman, je déteste Félix. Mais nous avons un ennemi commun, à présent._

_- Oui, l'homme grâce à qui tu es dans ce monde._

_- Vu comment il me traite, il aurait pu s'abstenir. Maman, on ne va pas encore se disputer à cause de ce type..._

_- Ton père, Noah. Ton père qui t'aime plus que tout._

_**- Arrête ça, maman! **_Hurla-t-il.

Félix me fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il encore?**_

_**- J'ai signé les papiers du divorce, et je pensais pouvoir les lui amener.**_

_**- Tu les lui donneras la semaine prochaine, quand nous les verrons.**_

_**- Félix,**_ le suppliai-je. _**Tu sais très bien que ce jour-là, vous les tuerez! Cela ne servirait à rien de lui donner les papiers à ce moment-ci!**_

Il me dévisagea, de plus en plus furieux.

_**- Tu n'iras pas là-bas. Tu risquerais d'y rester, et je n'aurai d'autre choix que de te tuer.**_

Noah frémit.

_**- N'y vas pas, maman...**_

_**- Je te jure que je reviendrai, mon amour **_– ces mots m'écorchaient la bouche à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient – _**et à partir de l'instant où je lui aurai donné les papiers, plus rien ne me retiendra vis-à-vis de lui, et nous serons enfin complètement ensemble.**_

Félix sourit, ravi.

_**- Bien.**_ Tu peux y aller. _**Mais Noah reste avec moi. Tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu ne reviens pas.**_

_**- Je reviendrai, je te l'ai juré, non?**_ Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Noah secoua la tête.

_- Tu risques la vie de ton propre fils pour revoir un homme qui ne t'aime pas?_

_- Je reviendrai, Noah._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Félix? Tu vas te donner à lui après avoir divorcé, alors que tu ne l'aimes pas?_

_- Tu ne sais rien. Félix mérite d'être heureux, et toi aussi._

_- A quoi bon mentir? Tu l'aimeras toujours, et encore une fois, tu te sacrifies pour lui, pour que Félix ne le tue pas._

_- Il ne faut pas qu'il meure, tu m'entends?_

_- Il mourra, pourtant._

_- Tu ne feras pas de mal à ton père, sachant que tu me tuerais._

_- Maman !_Me supplia-t-il._ Laisse-moi me venger! Il ne nous aime pas! Tu imagines le mal que cela me fait que mon père me renie, et renie ma mère?_

_- Je sais, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime._

_- Tant qu'il ne le dira pas de vive voix, je ne le croirai pas._

Et il repartit avec Félix, mettant au point des tactiques afin de piéger les Cullen.

**********

Aro m'avait donné deux jours. Le temps de remettre les papiers à Edward, d'essayer de convaincre Joy de nous rejoindre sans que nous fassions d'esclandre, et de repartir.

Arrivée à Forks, je me rendis compte que nous étions le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage.

_Très bon jour pour accepter de divorcer..._

J'eus du mal à résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour. J'avais peur de me rendre chez les Cullen. Dans mon ancien « chez moi », à l'endroit où j'avais prononcé mes vœux. Je ne voulais pas affronter Edward dans ce lieu symbolique.

_Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour revivre ton mariage..._

J'optai donc pour la solution de facilité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre qu'avant de combattre, Edward repasserait faire un tour dans notre clairière. Je me décidai donc à aller y déposer les papiers du divorce, signe de ma reddition, ainsi que mon alliance. La boucle serait bouclée.

Je courus jusqu'à la clairière, résolue à ne pas y rester trop longtemps, car trop de souvenirs y étaient imprégnés. En courant, je sentais les larmes couler malgré moi, et je crus devenir folle. Je sentais son odeur, si envoûtante, si électrisante. Plus je la sentais, plus mon cœur se morcelait.

A l'orée de la clairière, je me figeai. J'eus l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles me perçaient le cœur.

Edward était la. Comme s'il l'avait toujours été. Comme s'il m'attendait.

Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas surpris de me voir ici.

_Alice..._

Le don de ma sœur ne me facilitait pas la tâche. J'allais devoir l'affronter, mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

Il avança vers moi, me tendant la main. Je reculai aussitôt, paniquée.

Je tournai les talons, prête à m'en aller, quand son doux ténor me cloua de nouveau sur place.

_**- Bella, ne t'en vas pas...**_

* * *

_Demain (ou ce soir si je la finis) la scène de la clairière._

_Les retrouvailles de Bella et Edward, et encore une fois, rien ne va se passer comme prévu._

_A plus les p'tits loups!_

_Leilani_


	26. Chapitre 24 Retrouvailles

Point de vue d'Edward.

Deux ans...

Deux ans aujourd'hui que Bella et moi nous étions unis.

Nous avions dit dans nos vœux que nous vivrions ensemble pour l'éternité... Mais le destin nous avait rattrapé, à croire que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux.

J'avais tout perdu, par ma faute et celle des Volturis.

J'avais demandé le divorce à ma femme et lui avais brisé le cœur.

Mon fils m'exécrait et désirait notre mort, à ma famille et à moi.

Ma fille n'avait plus confiance en moi, car à cause de moi son frère lui en voulait.

L'amour de ma vie allait mourir entre sa fille et son fils, tuée de la main de son ancien ami.

Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Enfin si. Bella pourrait ne plus m'aimer après ce que je lui avais fait subir.

Je l'attendais dans la clairière depuis près de deux semaines. Je n'avais pas été chasser, de peur de la manquer. J'allais renoncer, quand le vent m'apporta une odeur familière.

_Freesia..._

Elle était tout près, je pouvais le sentir. Je fus tout à coup nerveux.

Et si elle ne voulait pas me revoir?

Je l'aurais compris, après la lettre incendiaire que je lui avais envoyé...

Un hoquet de stupeur me sortit de mes réflexions.

Elle était là. Dans cette clairière, notre clairière, elle était revenue.

Elle semblait hésiter. Ses yeux dorés – je devrais d'ailleurs lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient changé de couleur, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi magnifiques – étaient perdus dans le vide.

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle. Elle recula, terrorisée, puis essaya de partir.

_**- Bella, **_la suppliai-je.**_ Ne t'en vas pas._**

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite.

_**- Tu... ne veux pas que je m'en aille?**_

_**- Non. Reste, s'il te plait. Il faut que je te parle.**_

_**- Je crois que tu m'as déjà tout dit, dans ta lettre.**_

_**- Je ne le pensais pas... J'ignorais que...**_

_**- Quelles que soient les raisons qui t'ont poussé à rédiger cette lettre, je ne t'en veux pas.**_

Je m'immobilisai_. Elle ne m'en voulait pas?_

Elle avança en continuant à parler.

_**- Je crois que je le méritais un peu. Je sais que tu n'as pas accepté le fait que je sois partie rejoindre Noah. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un monstre. Je refusais de vivre sans lui et Joy, et surtout que les Volturis ne les changent en des personnes ignobles. Je comprends que tu aies souffert de la situation, je comprends aussi que tu aies voulu vider ton sac, et je ne t'en veux vraiment pas. Seulement Noah...**_

_**- Il me hait,**_ soupirai-je tristement.

_**- Il l'a très mal pris. Il avait compris que tu ne veuilles pas que nous t'appelions parce que vous souffriez trop d'être éloignés de nous. Mais ce que tu as écrit... Ce manque de confiance en nous... Et la manière dont tu l'as répudié...**_

_**- Je ne l'ai pas répudié. **_La coupai-je.

_**- Dis-moi, Cullen. T'es-tu seulement relu après avoir écrit tout ce qui te passait par la **__**tête?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_**- Hum... Pas vraiment.**_ Lui répondis-je, honteux.

Elle rit à gorge déployée.

_**- Je le savais! Je le lui ai dit, que tu pouvais être impulsif! **_Fit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude amical.

_**- Cela m'arrive, des fois,**_ avouai-je en riant également.

Je n'avais pas ri aussi spontanément depuis son départ. Elle agissait comme si elle avait toujours été là, et sa présence me réchauffa le cœur. Elle reprit cependant son sérieux.

_**- Sur toute ta lettre, tu as dit en parlant de Noah « Ton fils » et en parlant de Joy « Ma fille ». Tu nous a renié tous les deux. Tu nous as traité de monstres. Il a été encore plus anéanti que moi. **_

_**- Je... Je suis navré... Je ne pensais pas... Je l'aime tellement...**_

_**- Je le sais, rassure-toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison et...**_

_**- Il veut me combattre.**_

Elle sursauta.

_**- Comment l'as-tu su?**_

_**- Alice a eu une vision. Elle a vu Noah à côté de Félix, et... **_

Je ne pus continuer. Les larmes m'empêchèrent de parler. Bella me caressa le visage.

_**- Pourquoi? Pourquoi me hait-il autant? Je sais bien que... j'ai mal agi. Mais pourquoi m'en veut-il à ce point?**_

_**- Laisse-moi te le montrer. Tu comprendras mieux. Ne m'en veux pas, cela risque de te faire du mal.**_

Un flot d'image que je ne pus distinguer tout de suite me parvint . En regardant Bella, je me rendis compte qu'elle essayait de me transmettre ses pensées. Je me concentrai dessus et ce que je vis me fit me tordre de douleur.

Tous ces sacrifices, toutes ces souffrances... Ils avaient traversés tellement d'épreuves pour garder notre secret intact que je me maudis d'avoir été si odieux et si peu reconnaissant.

Je poussai un cri empli d'effroi lorsque je vis comment ils avaient été torturés lorsque Noah s'était enfui pour avertir Jasper que Joy courait un danger. La rage remplaçait l'effroi au vu de ce que Félix infligeait quotidiennement à ma femme. Les paroles de Noah finirent de m'achever.

**********

_Nous sommes restés enfermés pendant trois mois, pour avoir tenu tête à Aro et ne pas dénoncer l'existence de Joy. Tu as été torturée trois fois par jour pendant quatre vingt douze jours, encore pour eux. Nous nous sommes fait fouetter avec des chaines chauffées à blanc pendant soixante douze heures parce que nous nous sommes enfuis pour les prévenir. Félix te bat tous les jours et te fait vivre un enfer parce que tu ne peux pas aimer un autre homme qu'Edward Cullen. Et cet homme-là nous considère comme des étrangers. Il souhaite ta mort, et nous traite de monstres. Puisque je ne suis plus un Cullen à ses yeux, et qu'il ne veut plus avoir à faire à moi, je me ferai un plaisir de devenir un Volturi, et je le détruirai. Je le briserai comme il t'a brisé._

_**********_

Je m'effondrai. Bella s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_**- Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te montrer tout ça...**_

_C'est elle qui avait subi des mauvais traitements... C'est moi qui l'avais enfoncée, mais ELLE s'excusait?_

_**- Oh, Bella!**_ Lui dis-je en sanglotant._** Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Je suis tellement désolé! Une vie ne suffirait pas à me racheter à vos yeux...**_

_**- Tu n'y es pour rien, Edward, nous savions ce que nous risquions et l'avions accepté. Mais Noah a tendance à être un peu rancunier.**_

**_- Et il a raison! _**m'écriai-je.**_ Nos souffrances ne sont rien à côté des vôtres..._**

_**- Ça ne se mesure pas, la souffrance.**_ Dit-elle en relevant ma tête. Mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens.

_**- Bella... Pourquoi tes yeux sont dorés, maintenant?**_

_**- Oh... Je n'en sais rien. Ils sont comme ça depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. Etrange, non?**_

_**- Hum hum...**_

_**- Edward? Tu te sens bien?**_ Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_**- Tu es magnifique...**_ lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle rougit. Dieu que cela m'avait manqué!

Je lui caressai le visage, frissonnant au passage. Le contact avec sa peau était toujours aussi exquis.

_**- Edward... **_me dit-elle tristement. _**Ne fais pas ça...**_

_**- Hum hum...**_

_**- Je suis venue t'apporter... Les papiers du divorce.**_

Je me raidis. J'avais oublié ce détail.

_**- Oh!**_

_**- Oui... J'ai promis à Félix de te les remettre afin de commencer une nouvelle vie...avec lui.**_

La douleur me coupa le souffle. Elle allait se mettre avec lui, après tous les supplices qu'il lui avait infligé?

_**- Mais... Il te maltraite, Bella...**_

_**- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il le faut.**_

_**- Souhaites-tu passer le reste de tes jours à te faire battre par lui? **_M'emportai-je.

_**- Non. Mais si je le fais,c'est parce que... Non, laisse tomber.**_

_**- Dis le moi, je t'en supplie.**_

_**- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te tue. Il te considère comme une menace. Le fait que j'accepte de divorcer l'a rassuré. Mais pour qu'il te laisse en paix, qu'il arrête de penser que je ne serai entièrement à lui qu'une fois que tu seras mort, il faut que... Je me remarie avec lui.**_

J'en restai coi.

_**- L'aimes-tu, au moins?**_

_**- Non!**_ S'offusqua-t-elle. _**Comment peux tu songer que...**_ Elle encra ses yeux dans les miens et reprit tendrement. _**Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, Edward. Je t'aime encore plus que le premier jour, et de plus en plus chaque jour. J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je préfère encore être avec un homme qui me répugne au plus haut point, si je sais que tu ne risques rien.**_

Sa déclaration me laissa sans voix. Les larmes coulaient d'elles même.

Cette femme était tout bonnement exceptionnelle.

_**- Je ne mérite pas ton amour...**_ murmurai-je.

_**- Tu l'as, pourtant, alors fais-toi une raison.**_ Railla-t-elle.

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Son regard, son odeur, sa voix me faisaient vaciller. Tout en essayant de ne pas la blesser, mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Douce extase.

Elle me rendit mon baiser avec tendresse. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou et nous nous laissâmes envahir par cet instant de félicité. Ses baisers avaient toujours été magiques, mais celui là était encore meilleur que tous les autres. Il était unique. Comme si, par ce simple baiser, nous avions renouvelés tous nos vœux.

Bella rompit notre étreinte pour reprendre son souffle. J'en avais également besoin.

_**- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella,**_ lui dis-je en souriant.

_**- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour,**_ me répondit-elle en me retournant mon sourire.

Je frémis. Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, la couleur dorée de ses yeux disparut, laissant place aux reflets argentés qu'ils arboraient à son réveil.

_**- Bella, tes yeux...**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_

_**- Ils... sont argentés, maintenant.**_

Son sourire, s'élargit.

_**- Je crois que je sais pourquoi. **_Déclara-t-elle.

_**- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer, en ce cas?**_

_**- Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même, sans toi. Et à cet instant, je suis heureuse. Je me sens enfin entière. J'aimerais que cet instant ne finisse jamais.**_

_**- Nous pouvons le prolonger, si tu le désires. **_Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ce baiser-là fut plus passionné. Notre désir mutuel s'exprimait à travers lui. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que je la resserrai contre moi. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, et nous nous laissâmes entraîner par nos pulsions inassouvies depuis deux ans.

Nous renouvelâmes notre baiser, et ce qui en découlait. Cinq fois. Elle s'endormit après notre dernier... Notre dernière discussion.

Allongé dans l'herbe, ma femme blottie contre moi, je me sentais bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reparte, mais je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas, sachant ce que Noah risquerait si elle le faisait.

Je me demandais si mon fils me pardonnerait un jour pour le manque de considération dont j'avais fait preuve à son égard, et Bella me répondit dans son sommeil.

_**- Bien sûr qu'il te pardonnera, mon amour. Notre fils t'aime.**_

Comment avait-elle fait pour lui dans mes pensées?

_**- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est très drôle!**_ Continua-t-elle, toujours en dormant.

Je décidai de m'amuser un peu et de repenser à certains moment croustillants.

_**- Non,**_ rit-elle. _**Ce n'est pas du jeu!**_

Je ris à mon tour, et songeai finalement à notre fille.

_**- Elle est ravissante... **_murmura-t-elle. _**Notre petite fille... Elle a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère! Mais tu l'as bien élevée, mon amour. Merci beaucoup.**_

_**- Tout comme tu as bien élevé notre fils,**_ répliquai-je.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

_**- Seigneur! Noah! Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici?**_

_**- Deux jours, pourquoi?**_

_**- Je dois y aller!**_ Dit-elle en s'empressant de s'habiller. _**Félix va être fou de rage et il risque de s'en prendre à notre fils.**_

Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait je remarquai des cicatrices dans son dos. Nous autres, vampires, ne gardions pas ce genre de marques. Les seules stigmates que nous pouvions garder étaient les morsures de nos congénères. Seul le venin nous marquait à vie. Bella s'arrêta subitement.

_**- Félix enduit les chaines qu'il utilise pour me punir avec son venin, ou celui de Noah quand il prend ma défense... **_chuchota-t-elle, honteuse.

_**- Mais c'est horrible!**_ M'insurgeai-je.

_**- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne souhaite pas trop tarder? Il s'en prendrait de la même manière à Noah...**_

_**- Mais... son bouclier résistant aux attaques physiques...**_

**_- A des failles, car il est encore jeune._** me coupa-t-elle.**_ Et Félix, qui l'entraîne, les connait parfaitement._**

Je tressaillis. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rejoindre ce monstre.

_**- Ne pars pas... **_la suppliai-je.

_**- Il le faut, Edward. **_Affirma-t-elle. _**Noah a besoin de moi.**_ _**Je l'ai laissé là-bas, il faut que j'y retourne.** _

_**- Donne lui ceci de ma part,**_ lui dis-je en lui remettant une lettre. _**Fais qu'il la lise, je t'en supplie.**_

_**- Je te promets d'essayer.**_

_**- Merci.**_

Elle s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu, et ne me plaisait pas du tout.

_**- Reviens-moi vite, alors.**_

_**- Je... J'aimerais tant...**_balbutia-t-elle

_**- Alors fais-le. **_assenai-je.

_**- Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais. On se revoit dans une semaine. J'essaierai de raisonner notre fils. **_Elle me caressa le visage, _une dernière fois.._. _**Je t'aime, Edward.**_

Elle déposa les papiers du divorce à les pieds, les larmes aux yeux, ainsi que son alliance.

Elle se retourna, et je vis la couleur de ses yeux changer à nouveau, pour redevenir dorée. Elle était de nouveau malheureuse, et son désespoir, faisant écho au mien, me fit tomber à genoux et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quand je relevais la tête, les yeux embués, elle était déjà partie.

J'avais passé deux jours en sa compagnie, et je n'avais pas prononcé les mots qui résumaient tout ce que j'avais essayé de lui démontrer à travers mes actes.

_**- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.**_

_**- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas,**_ dit une voix qui semblait provenir de mon esprit. Cette voix avait le même timbre que celui de mon amour.

Après ces deux jours, j'étais plus que déterminé à me battre. Je voulais les récupérer. Une bonne fois pour toutes. En espérant que Noah m'aurait pardonné d'ici là...

_Je tuerai Félix de mes propres mains. Je lui ferai payer toutes ces horreurs qu'il a fait subir à mon amour. _

_Bella sera de nouveau mienne. Et notre famille sera enfin réunie. J'en suis persuadé._

_

* * *

_

_Et voila! Je l'ai enfin terminée, cette scène de retrouvailles!_

_Je file me coucher, je suis exténuée_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, même s'il n'ont pas peaufiné de plan de bataille._

_Reste à savoir si Bella va réussir à raisonner Noah..._

_Leilani_


	27. Chapitre 25 Résolution

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires._

_J'avoue avoir adoré écrire les retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella, _

_car c'était le passage auquel je rêvais d'arriver depuis le début de la fiction._

_Pour ce qui suit... __J'avais prévu de faire un très long chapitre, _

_et puis finalement j'ai décidé d'en faire deux (oui je sais, je suis sadique)_

_En espérant que vous l'apprécierez._

_Leilani_

* * *

Point de vue de Noah.

Félix enrageait. Elle était en retard. Il lui avait donné deux jours, et pas une minute de plus.

Qu'allait-il lui infliger, cette fois?

Ma mère arriva affolée, espérant qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé.

_**- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps? **_Vociféra Félix.

_**- J'ai... j'ai essayé de convaincre ma fille de venir, mais je n'ai pas réussi...**_

Elle mentait. Avec aplomb, certes, mais je savais reconnaître quand ma mère disait un mensonge.

Bien, fit Félix, la croyant aveuglément. Va voir Aro, il te demande.

Au moment où elle allait s'exécuter, il la saisit par le bras et la renifla.

_**- Son odeur est partout sur toi. **_rugit-il

_**- Je... Pardon... Je dois y aller.**_ Lâcha-t-elle en baissant la tête. Il resserra sa poigne et lui arracha un gémissement plaintif.

_**- Maintenant que tu es enfin divorcée, tu ne te refuseras plus à moi, n'est-ce pas?**_

Elle frémit.

_**- N... Non...**_

_**- Parfait!**_ Jubila Félix en l'embrassant. _**Ne fais pas notre Maitre s'impatienter.**_

**********

J'adorais littéralement ma mère. C'était la personne la plus généreuse et bonne que je connaissais. Elle était aussi très peu égoïste. Elle avait sacrifié son bonheur avec mon père pour venir me rejoindre et avait risqué sa vie plus d'une fois pour nous protéger, lui, Joy et moi. Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément, surtout depuis que Félix l'avait « obtenue » d'Aro, mais elle ne se souciait pas de son malheur, préférant songer aux personnes qu'elle sauvait par son geste.

Savoir ma mère aux mains de cet homme me rendait malade. Mais je n'avais aucune chance de le battre. J'avais déjà essayé de m'interposer entre ma mère et lui, une fois qu'il l'avait fouettée un peu trop, mais il me connaissait trop bien, et ma tentative de le mettre hors d'état de nuire avait avorté dans l'œuf. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour moi ce jour-là qu'elle m'avait fait promettre de ne plus me dresser devant Félix, chose que je fis à contrecœur. Mais je ne pouvais rien refuser à celle qui m'avait donné la vie.

Rien à part ne plus haïr mon père et ma sœur. Je savais que notre séparation était difficile à vivre, et je ne leur en voulais pas d'essayer de nous oublier. Ce que je leur reprochais, c'était de nous avoir rayés de leur vie en nous assimilant à des traîtres, après toutes les horreurs que ma mère avait traversé pour eux. Elle en paierait le prix jusqu'à la fin de son existence, maltraitée par un homme qui la considérait comme une esclave, pour le bonheur d'un homme et d'une gamine qui ne nous aimaient même plus. Et j'assistais, impuissant, au déclin de ma pauvre mère.

**********

Celle-ci rentra dans notre chambre, déboussolée, après avoir passé plus d'une demie-heure avec Aro et ses frères. Félix était parti s'entraîner, et j'avais préféré l'attendre.

_**- Que s'est-il passé?**_ Lui demandai-je.

_**- Aro m'a demandé comment s'était déroulé mon voyage, **__et j'ai dû lui mentir._

_- Tu n'as pas vu Joy, n'est-ce pas?_

Elle secoua la tête.

_- Alors à quoi as-tu passé les deux jours loin de nous? _insistai-je.

_**- J'étais... Avec ton père.**_

J'écarquillai les yeux, ahuri.

_**- Que faisais-tu avec lui?**_

_**- Disons que nous nous sommes... Expliqués... **_me dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire aussi franchement depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Volterra. Je remarquai également que lorsqu'elle songeait à ses deux jours avec... Lui, l'éclat de ses yeux prenait une toute autre teinte.

_**- J'espère que tu lui as donné une bonne raclée.**_Grommelai-je.

_**- Non. Nous avons réglés nos comptes sans violence. Il m'a confirmé ce que je supposais déjà.**_

_**- C'est-à-dire?**_

_**- Qu'il avait écrit sa lettre sous le coup du chagrin et qu'il ne s'était pas relu. Qu'il regrette chacun des mots qu'il a écrit et qu'il t'aime plus que tout.**_

Je me figeai. Comment les paroles de ma mère pouvaient me faire autant de bien? Me soulager tout en me brisant d'avantage le cœur?

_**- Il a eu peur d'assumer ses pensées, c'est tout,**_maugréai-je.

_**- Il m'a donné cela pour toi.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que c'est? **_Lui demandai-je en prenant l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait.

_**- Une lettre dans laquelle il t'explique tout ce qu'il ressent.**_

_**- Tu l'as aidé à la rédiger? **_Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. La connaissant, je savais qu'elle était capable de tout pour me réconcilier avec lui.

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

_- Mon chéri... J'ai été bien trop occupée avec ton père pour l'aider à rédiger quoi que ce soit._

_**- Argh!**_ M'écriai-je en me bouchant les oreilles! _**Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! Sors de ma tête! C'est dégoûtant, maman!**_

Elle s'esclaffa, et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Je ne te demande pas de tout oublier, mais de lui laisser une chance. Lis ce qu'il t'a écrit._

_- D'accord,_ soupirai-je.

_Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de moins réjouissant à te dire. _Elle s'assit sur son lit et me fit asseoir en face d'elle. Elle me tint les mains et poursuivit. Aro m'a convoqué pour me faire savoir que Félix désirait nous faire changer de nom. Que je sois sa compagne officielle et que tu sois son fils.

_**- Quoi?**_M'énervai-je._ A-t-il perdu l'esprit?_

_**- C'est un moyen de tester notre loyauté envers les Volturis. Alors nous accepterons.**_ _Même si nous resterons des Cullen dans nos cœurs._

_- Le nom des Cullen ne signifie rien pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas devenir le fils de ce monstre! _

_- A toi de voir, mon chéri. Je ne te forcerai pas à le vouloir. Nous pouvons toujours demander à répondre après le combat, en espérant que les Cullen gagnent._

Un cruel dilemme se dessinait devant mes yeux. Soit nous annihilions le clan de mon père et je devrais accepter que ma mère soit avec un tortionnaire, soit je mettais mon amour-propre de côté et laissais faire mon ancienne famille, les aidant au passage si besoin, et ma mère aurait une chance d'être libérée de Félix, quitte à retomber dans les bras de l'homme que je maudissais le plus au monde. Entre la peste et le choléra, je me demandais lequel serait le plus douloureux.

_**- J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici... Je dois partir chasser. Je te dirai ce que j'en pense quand je rentrerai. **_

_**- Très bien, mon cœur,**_ me répondit ma mère en m'embrassant._** Profites-en pour lire la lettre que ton père t'a adressé.**_

_**- Oui,oui,**_ m'empressai-je de dire, afin que ma mère me laisse partir en paix.

Je demandai la permission à Félix d'aller chasser. Il accepta, et je courus loin de ces horribles gens, pour réfléchir sereinement.

**********

Point de vue d'Alice.

Edward était rentré les yeux brillants. Je l'avais vu en agréable compagnie, rattrapant le temps perdu avec sa compagne.

Il demanda à Jasper de lui faire subir un entraînement intensif, ce qui nous surprit tous. Nous avions néanmoins compris qu'après ses retrouvailles avec Bella, il était plus que résolu à récupérer sa femme et son fils.

_**- Comment vont-ils?**_ Demanda timidement Joy.

_**- Bella voulait te voir, mais je l'en ai... empêché,**_ lui répondit-il en arborant un large sourire.

_**- Argh! Papa! C'est dégoûtant! **_S'exclama ma nièce en secouant la tête comme pour effacer un cauchemar.

Il gloussa. Entendre Edward rire nous réchauffa le cœur.

_**- Et Noah? **_S'enquit Jasper. Le sourire d'Edward disparut.

_**- Il nous en veut beaucoup. Surtout à moi. C'est compréhensible vu ce qui leur est arrivé par notre faute.**_

Il nous expliqua ce qu'ils avaient vécu en un an, et ce que Bella devait endurer pour que Félix ne le tue pas. Ma sœur avait réussi à dissiper sa rage, car l'avenir que je voyais pour elle était devenu flou. Jasper se tendit, et grogna en entendant les supplices que ce monstre faisait subir à Bella. Nous fûmes tous horrifiés par ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement, et Joy pleura, anéantie.

_**- Je le tuerai, **_murmura mon époux, fou de rage. _**Je lui ferai ravaler ses chaînes.**_

_**- Moi d'abord,**_ décréta Emmett._** Il a osé torturé ma petite crevette...**_

_**- Je me réserve Félix,**_ martela Edward. _**Mais cela n'est pas le plus important. Il faut que tu te concentres sur Noah, Alice. Je veux t'entendre dire qu'il me pardonnera.**_

J'acquiesçai. Je songeai à mon neveu et je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir fait.

Ma vision était encore pire que celle que j'avais eu précédemment.

**********

Noah, au beau milieu du parc national, triturant une enveloppe cachetée .

La déchirant sans l'ouvrir, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Le champ de bataille, au même endroit, et mon neveu, aux côtés de Félix.

Noah, rejoignant sa mère et nous laissant affronter les Volturis.

**********

Edward soupira, soulagé, mais s'écroula lorsqu'il il vit la suite.

**********

Noah, fou de rage, fondant sur Edward en lui criant: _Tu ne nous feras plus jamais souffrir!_

Bella, devançant son fils, et s'écroulant dans les bras d'Edward.

Noah, figé, tenant dans sa main le cœur de sa mère.

**********

_**- NON!**_ Hurla mon frère.

Jasper mit un genou à terre. Notre douleur était trop dure à supporter.

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe?**_ Me demanda Emmett, visiblement perturbé par le cri d'Edward.

_**- Noah va nous aider à éliminer les Volturis.**_

_**- C'est une bonne nouvelle!**_ Se réjouit Carlisle. _**Alors pourquoi...**_

_**- Il va... Il va essayer de tuer...Edward.**_

Des hoquets de stupeur me parvinrent. Edward s'était replié en position fœtale.

_**- Bella... mon amour... Noah... pourquoi... Bella... **_murmura-t-il en se balançant.

_**- Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant en pensant à Bella?**_ Me demanda Jasper. _**Pour Noah, je comprends, c'est dur d'imaginer le fils essayant de tuer son père... Mais si tu as dit « essayer » c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas, non? Il s'est retenu au dernier moment?**_

_**- Non, mais Edward ne mourra pas.**_

Mon frère sanglota de plus belle.

_**- Alice...**_ insista Jasper.**_ Qu'est ce que Bella a à voir dans... Ne me dis pas que..._**

_**- Bella va s'interposer entre eux deux... Et Noah... Son cœur... Dans sa main... **_

Je ne pus continuer et fondis en larmes, me jetant dans les bras de mon amour.

_**- Noah va... Tuer... maman? **_Me questionna Joy en tremblant.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

_**- Nous devons l'avertir,**_ déclara Jasper. _**Il faut empêcher cela.**_

_**- Comment Jazz? Son désir de vengeance ne s'effacera pas comme cela! **_M'affligeai-je

_**- Nous devons le prévenir qu'il tuera sa mère s'il agit comme il le souhaite.**_

_**- Il ne nous croira pas.**_ Lui dis-je.

_**- Nous lui montrerons. **_Rétorqua sèchement Joy, qui s'était ressaisie. _**Nous irons le voir toutes les deux, Marraine, et s'il ne veut pas te croire, je lui ferai voir l'avenir.**_

_**- La lettre... **_chuchota Edward. _**Il doit la lire. Allez le rejoindre dans la fôret. Je l'ai reconnue, c'est celle qui se trouve par delà la montagne.**_

_**- Je vous accompagne, **_nous dit Jasper. _**Je pourrai jauger ses émotions et essayer de vous aider à le convaincre.**_

Ce fut donc accompagnée de Joy et de mon compagnon que je partis raisonner mon neveu, afin que cette prédiction funeste ne se réalise pas.

**********

Point de vue de Noah.

J'avais fini de chasser, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer.

Je m'assis au creux d'un arbre, et prit la lettre que m'avait confié ma mère.

Je mourrais d'envie de la lire, de savoir ce que mon père voulait me dire.

D'un autre côté je ne voulais pas me laisser attendrir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait endurer à maman.

Si elle était assez faible pour lui pardonner, je devais rester fort pour nous deux.

Je ne lui permettrais pas de briser ma mère encore une fois.

Une idée me vint alors. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les Cullen détruire les Volturis, tout en assouvissant ma vengeance? Je n'aurai plus qu'à le tuer après la bataille. Ma mère me pardonnerait, comme toujours, une fois qu'elle comprendrait ma motivation. Et nous n'aurions qu'à nous enfuir, laissant ceux qui nous avaient lâchement abandonnés à leur chagrin.

Après tout, nous nous suffisions à nous-mêmes.

J'hésitai encore, pris entre le désir de mettre un terme à la misérable vie de mon géniteur, et la douleur que causerait sa mort à ma mère. La balance pencha toutefois en faveur de mon idée.

Je m'apprêtai à déchirer la maudite lettre me rendant si vulnérable quand une voix me fit m'arrêter net.

_**- Ne fais pas ça, Noah.**_

Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. Encore une qui essaierait de m'empêcher de parvenir à mes fins.

_**- Tu as donc vu ce que j'avais prévu de faire, n'est-ce pas, Alice?**_


	28. Chapitre 26 Explications

__ aureliejeux81 : Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que tu auras le temps de le lire ce soir et que tu ne seras pas en retard demain_

* * *

Point de vue de Joy

Nous arrivâmes dans la forêt. J'avais arrêté de venir à cet endroit, car il me rappelait nos parties de chasse avec Noah. Son odeur n'avait pas changé, je pouvais la sentir tout autour de moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était en face de moi, après tout ce temps où j'avais souhaité le revoir.

Mon frère.

Il était magnifique, et semblait également être âgé d'une douzaine d'années. J'avais une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras et de lui crier à quel point j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse haïr notre père au point d'essayer de le tuer, et la mort de notre mère qui résulterait de sa tentative me firent regretter d'éprouver ces sentiments.

Marraine nous fit signe de nous arrêter, et s'approcha de lui.

_**- Ne fais pas ça, Noah.**_ Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il se releva, surpris. Je sursautai en voyant son visage. Il avait une balafre partant du coin gauche de son œil droit qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son oreille. Il avait l'air dangereux.

Il fixa ma marraine d'un air méfiant, et adopta une position défensive.

_**- Tu as donc vu ce que j'avais prévu de faire, n'est-ce pas, Alice?**_ Répliqua-t-il, mâchoires serrées. _**Tu es venue m'en empêcher, avec Jasper et... ça?**_

La douleur m'étreignit. Il nous haïssait au point de ne plus appeler mon oncle comme d'habitude, et de me traiter comme une chose? La tristesse se reflétait sur les traits de ma marraine et de mon oncle, et ce dernier prit la parole.

_**- Nous somme venus t'avertir, Noah. Tenter de tuer ton père n'est pas la bonne solution. Libre à toi de nous détester pour ce que vous avez enduré, ta mère et toi. Mais ce n'est pas en te débarrassant d'Edward que votre douleur va s'atténuer. Bien au contraire.**_

_**- Tu n'en sais rien, Jasper. **_Cracha mon frère. _**Vous ne savez pas ce que nous avons vécu, à cause de vous. Nous vous aimions, et nous avons vécu un calvaire pour vous couvrir. Pour elle!**_ Hurla-t-il en me montrant du doigt. Je reculai devant tant de haine. _**Mais je ne veux plus que ma mère souffre pour des ingrats, des gens qui pensent qu'ils peuvent lui balancer des horreurs à la figure et revenir comme des fleurs en demandant pardon.**_

_**- Tu as raison,**_ reprit mon oncle. _**Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je ressens tes émotions. Je sais que tu as peur pour Bella et que tu as été blessé par ton père...**_

_**- Pas seulement par lui.**_ Le coupa Noah. _**Mais par vous tous. Vous deux, **_fit-il en désignant ma marraine et son mari, _**vous étiez au courant de ce que nous avions fait. Je vous l'avais dit. Je sais que vous ne deviez rien dire à l'autre. **_Je frissonnai. _**Mais vous auriez dû le mettre sur la voie, l'empêcher de douter de maman! Vous êtes-vous demandé dans quelle détresse elle avait été plongée quand elle a reçu ses papiers de divorce? Et l'envie de mourir qu'elle a ressenti à partir du moment où elle a lu sa lettre?**_

_**- Poussin, nous ne savions pas...**_ commença mon oncle en s'approchant. Nous fûmes tout à coup projetés contre des arbres, incapables de bouger.

_**- Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi. Noah Cullen n'existe plus depuis qu'il a été renié par son propre père. Vous devrez vous faire une raison. Je ne suis plus l'un des vôtres. Si je vous épargne, c'est à cause de ma mère. Elle vous aime toujours, et pour une raison obscure elle n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.**_

_**- Tu crois que tu ne lui feras pas de peine en essayant de tuer l'amour de sa vie?**_ Demanda ma marraine.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? Pourquoi ne lui dit-elle pas la vérité?_

_**- Pas plus qu'elle n'en a déjà. Je suis prêt à courir le risque.**_

_**- Je ne te laisserai pas faire!**_ M'époumonai-je. _**Tu n'essaieras même pas! **_

_**- Mais c'est qu'elle est en colère, dîtes moi! **_Railla-t-il. _**Pauvre hybride si fragile. Tu as peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton si gentil et si parfait petit papa?**_

Je n'y tenais plus. Je retournai son bouclier contre lui et hurlai de plus belle.

_**- NON! SOMBRE IDIOT! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE MEURE A CAUSE DE TOI!**_

Il se raidit et me fixa, ses yeux verts transperçant les miens.

_**- De quoi parles-tu?**_

_**- Tu vas la tuer, imbécile! Tu vas tuer notre mère!**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**_

_**- Marraine l'a vu. Elle a vu que tu voulais tuer notre père et que maman se mettrait entre vous deux. **_

_**- Elle aura juste le temps de s'interposer avant que tu ne lui transperce le cœur!**_ Ajouta-t-elle.

_**- Non! Vous mentez!**_

_**- Marraine?**_

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle repensait à sa prédiction. Je me concentrai sur mon frère afin qu'il puisse la visualiser en même temps.

Noah hurla, et nous regarda, incrédule.

_**- Maman... Non... **_s'affligea-t-il en se laissant tomber.

_**- Comprends-tu, maintenant?**_ Lui dit mon oncle. _**Si tu continues dans cette voie, notre Bella mourra.**_ Regarde l'état dans lequel la possible mort de ta mère plonge ta sœur. _**Elle est aussi désespérée que toi. Nous ne souhaitons pas que cela se produise, parce que nous l'aimons sincèrement. **_

_**- Vous... vous l'aimez aussi?**_

_**- Bien sûr, Noah, **_lui répondit ma marraine, attendrie._** Nous n'avons plus été les mêmes après votre exil chez les Volturis. Nous avions plusieurs fois voulu venir vous délivrer, mais nous avions peur pour...**_

_**- Vous aviez peur pour elle,**_ l'interrompit-il, _**et donc vous nous avez laissé croupir là-bas.**_

_**- Non, poussin.**_ Rétorqua mon oncle._** Nous avions peur de ne pas être assez forts et qu'à cause de notre attaque, vous subissiez des représailles. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de vous aimer.**_

_**- Noah,**_ murmurai-je en m'approchant._** Le fait de pouvoir communiquer avec toi nous comblait de bonheur, papa et moi. Mais les fois où nous ne pouvions plus parler nous déprimaient de plus en plus. J'ai vu papa se refermer sur lui-même. Il ne mangeait plus, et il attendait près du téléphone, espérant qu'il sonne ou que je puisse lui donner de tes nouvelles. Le jour de notre anniversaire, il était si bouleversé quand il a entendu maman dire qu'elle adorait Félix qu'il a préféré vous dire que les coups de fils étaient une mauvaise idée, et moi aussi. **_Je lui tins les mains. _**Nous l'avons regretté aussitôt, et nous avons essayé de vous appeler tous les jours, pendant quatre-vingt douze jours, pour vous supplier de nous pardonner. **_

Il tressaillit.

_**- Aro avait détruit notre téléphone, et j'avais délibérément arrêté de parler avec toi car je ne voulais pas que tu saches qu'ils torturaient maman parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire qui tu étais... Et maman avait maintenu son bouclier pour qu'Alice ne nous voie pas non plus...**_ avoua-t-il.

_**- Ensuite, oncle Jazz a appelé à la maison, en disant que marraine avait vu que les Volturis venaient me chercher. Ils nous ont dit que vous alliez venir avec eux. J'ai eu peur et je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi, parce que je t'aime trop pour ça. J'aurais préféré mourir que de te combattre. Marraine m'a juré que ça n'arriverait pas, mais elle a eu la vision de maman et...**_

_**- Joy, **_me coupa-t-il. Je fus heureuse qu'il m'appelle enfin par mon prénom. _**J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus.**_

_**- Mais non, bêta, l**_ui répondis-je en riant._** Tu es mon frère, et tu m'as atrocement manqué...**_ _**Ainsi qu'à grand-père, grand-mère, tante Rosalie, Vera, Henry, oncle Emmett, Marraine et oncle Jasper.**_

Il nous sourit, et son visage s'illumina.

_**- Tu as aussi manqué à ton père.**_ Ajouta ma marraine.

Il se renfrogna.

_**- Je m'excuse de vous avoir mal traités. Je suis vraiment désolé, Joy.**_ Puis il ajouta sèchement._** Mais je ne peux pas pardonner à notre père. Il a manqué de confiance en maman et lui a fait du mal. Mais pour elle et pour vous, je ne le tuerai pas.**_

_**- Merci!**_ Lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

- **_Attends, Joy_**. Me dit-il en s'écartant de moi. _**J'ai dit que je ne le tuerai pas, mais je ne vous aiderai pas non plus. Je... je lui en veux trop... Je laisserai les Volturis agir. Si son destin est de rester en vie, je ne la lui ôterai pas. Mais je ne le protégerai pas.**_

Marraine me regarda, les yeux dans le vague. Je transférai sa vision à mon frère et il se tendit tout à coup.

_**- Non, maman, pas encore!**_dit-il en tombant à genoux.

_**- Noah, tu l'as vu. **_lui dit ma marraine. _**Soit tu nous aides à éliminer les Volturis, soit Félix tuera ta mère.**_

_**- Mais je... je ne peux pas... pas comme ça...**_ balbutia-t-il. _**Je le déteste trop pour l'aider... et Félix,**_ rugit-il.

_**- Tu as le choix.**_ Lui redit-elle. _**Nous ne t'imposons rien. Nous espérons cependant que tu prendras la bonne décision.**_

_**- Tu devrais lire la lettre de papa, si cela peut t'aider à te décider...**_

_**- Je dois...**_ dit mon frère en se relevant._** Il faut que j'y aille. Maman... Je dois lui parler.**_

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Je me sentis vidée, privée d'une partie de moi

_**- Que compte-t-il faire?**_ Demandai-je à ma marraine.

_**- Je n'en sais rien, je ne vois plus rien.**_ Désespéra-t-elle.

_**- Rentrons, à présent.**_ Nous ordonna oncle Jazz. _**Il**_ _**faut nous préparer à défaire les Volturis, avec ou sans Noah.**_


	29. Chapitre 27 A nous quatre

_Un petit mot d'explication à Audrey: _

_le don de Bella n'est pas de rendre les vampires humains, mais de réaliser leur souhait selon qu'elle estime qu'ils le méritent ou non._

_Et depuis qu'elle est à Volterra, son don semble avoir disparu._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il sera bientôt à l'honneur!_

* * *

Point de vue de Jasper.

Le grand jour était arrivé.

Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Bella, ni de Noah. Alice était incapable de voir ce qui allait se passer. Son don de clairvoyance semblait avoir disparu à nouveau, bien entendu au pire des moments possibles.

Edward et Joy étaient tendus, à l'inverse d'Emmett et d'Henry qui havaient hâte de se mesurer aux Volturis. Zafrina et Rosalie étaient inquiètes pour leur compagnons, et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi excités de courir au-devant de la mort.

Nous étions vingt-neuf. Notre famille, Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Joy, Emmett, Rosalie, Vera, Alice et moi. Le clan des Amazones, rattaché au nôtre, avec Henry, Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri. Les Denali, dirigés par Tanya, comptant parmi eux Kate, Irina, Carmen et Eleazar. Les Irlandais, Siobhan, Liam et Maggie. Une partie du clan des Egyptiens, Benjamin et sa compagne Tia. Les survivants du clan Roumain, Stefan et Vladimir. Et des nomades: Garrett, Mary, Peter et Charlotte.

Nous avions convenus que ceux qui possédaient un don psychique offensif – Soient Benjamin, Joy, Vera et Zafrina, et accessoirement Maggie, qui ne devait pas se battre sur ordre de Siobhan – resteraient au milieu de notre groupe, Entourés par un cordon défensif, composé d'Edward, ne voulant pas laisser sa fille, Rosalie, Kachiri, Siobhan, Alice, Charlotte et Esmée. Le reste d'entre nous iraient au corps à corps, empêchant le plus possible les Volturis de percer nos rangs.

Emmett, Stefan, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Peter et Liam formeraient la première ligne.

Henry, Carmen, Senna, Garett, Irina et Vladimir, la deuxième.

Mary, Carlisle, Tia et moi serions les derniers remparts avant qu'ils accèdent le cordon défensif.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le champ de bataille.

Joy et Edward s'excusèrent, désirant passer un dernier moment dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls. Nous ne les retînmes pas, désireux de les laisser se retrouver.

Ma compagne vint m'enlacer.

_**- Je tenais à te dire que je suis fière de toi. **_Me dit Alice. _**Tu nous as préparés pendant plusieurs mois, et nous sommes prêts à affronter notre destin.**_

_**- J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop funeste, que Bella n'en pâtira pas, et toi non plus.**_ lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

_**- Je l'espère aussi. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se passer aujourd'hui, nous y ferons face ensemble.**_

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. Emmett et Rosalie étaient réunis avec Vera, Henry et Zafrina, se réconfortant mutuellement, tout comme Sibhan et son clan. Carlisle et Esmée se regardaient dans les yeux, ne disant rien. Benjamain et Tia, de même que Carmen et Eleazar ainsi que Peter et Charlotte, se tenaient la main, fixant l'horizon. Tanya et ses sœurs chahutaient, et Senna et Kachiri s'enlaçaient.

Nous nous disions tous adieu, au cas où ne survivions pas, à notre manière.

Tout cet amour, toute ces tristesse me frappèrent subitement. Mais au lieu de m'effondrer sous le poids de ces puissantes émotions, je m'en trouvai ragaillardi. Ma détermination fut renforcée et je me sentis prêt au combat.

Je me demandai alors ce qu'Edward pouvait ressentir, privé de Bella, à cet instant.

**********

Point de vue de Bella.

J'avais obtenu d'Aro et de Félix la permission d'emmener Noah se changer les idées. Il était rentré bouleversé, et j'avais été incapable de lui faire avouer pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son père.

Il avait passé deux jours à pleurer. Pendant ces deux jours, je l'avais serré contre moi en lui disant que je l'aimais plus que tout. J'avais essayé de le réconforter mais il était encore plus anéanti. Il ne cessait de me demander pardon pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Peu avant l'heure prévue pour notre combat, je décidai d'emmener Noah dans notre clairière.

J'avais besoin d'un moment seule avec lui, pour pouvoir lui expliquer ce que je comptais faire.

Il se blottit dans mes bras en reconnaissant le lieu.

_**- Nous avons vécu des moments tellement forts, ici**_. Murmura-t-il. _**Lorsque nous étions tous les quatre. Difficile de croire que nous avons été heureux un jour...**_

_**- Et pourtant, nous l'étions...**_ affirmai-je. _**Tu peux l'être de nouveau, je l'espère.**_

_**- Et comment?**_

_**- Je veux que tu rejoignes ta sœur. Maintenant.**_

_**- Quoi? Non! Félix te tuerait!**_

_**- Du moment que vous soyez préservés, cela m'est égal.**_

_**- Mais pas à moi! Je ne serai pas heureux si tu n'es plus là!**_

Je tressaillis. Il avait l'air si désespéré que je ne pus me décider à le convaincre.

_**- Alors tu les rejoindras après la bataille. Je ne laisserai pas les Volturis s'en prendre à ma famille, alors je les protégerai tous.**_

_**- Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver quand Aro et Félix s'en rendront compte?**_

_**- Oui,**_ répondis-je en baissant les yeux. _**J'espère juste que les Cullen auront le temps de les mettre à mal avant qu'ils ne me...**_

Il me fixa, les yeux ronds, et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, se postant devant moi en entendant arriver deux personnes.

Nous nous figeâmes lorsque nous reconnûmes Edward et Joy, eux aussi interdits, à l'orée de la clairières.

Notre fille était encore plus magnifique que ce que j'avais pu voir dans les pensées d'Edward. Je voulus m'approcher d'elle, mais Noah me retint. Joy se plaça également devant son père, l'empêchant d'avancer. Nous étions tous les quatre ensemble, mais au lieu d'être heureux de nos retrouvailles, cette scène me fit l'impression d'un combat imminent entre deux ennemis jurés.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Noah? **_M'écriai-je._** Laisse-moi passer.**_

_**- Non, maman. Reste ici**_. Assena-t-il.

Edward semblait en colère contre Joy, qui refusait également de le laisser passer.

_**- Je veux embrasser ma fille!**_ Dis-je à Noah, énervée.

Il frémit, et se résigna. Il baissa le bras et je me jetai au cou de Joy, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_**- Ma chérie! Tu m'as tellement manquée!**_

_**- Maman... **_dit ma fille, mêlant ses larmes aux miennes._** Si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais cela! Dis moi que je ne rêve pas... Que tu es enfin là...**_

_**- Je suis là, ma princesse. **_Lui répondis-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

Je regardai Noah, qui était resté immobile à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il pleurait également, mais se refusait à venir.

_**I- l a peur de ce qui pourrait se passer,**_ me dit Edward, qui était juste à côté de nous._** Il m'en veut encore beaucoup, et il craint d'avoir une mauvaise réaction vis-à-vis de moi, ce dont je doute, car je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il est cependant préférable que je vous laisse tous les trois. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à notre fils. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il me pardonne. En attendant, je m'en vais.**_

_**- NON!**_ Hurlai-je en lui tenant le bras. _**Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, pas encore. Je t'en supplie, reste.**_

Noah frémit.

**********

Point de vue de Noah.

Si les paroles de mon père m'avaient secoué, leur proximité et la supplique de ma mère eurent raison de moi.

Ils s'aimaient. C'était évident. Le changement de couleur des yeux de ma mère à cet instant ne fit que confirmer ce fait.

Mon père se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa tout en les serrant, Joy et elle, dans ses bras. Une larme coulait de son œil, et j'en déduis qu'il se sentait bien.

Ce tableau me rappela l'époque où nous étions réunis. Où mon père, nous regardait fièrement jouer dans la clairière. Où ma mère, les yeux couleur argent, souriait, blottie contre lui. Où Joy et moi jouions aux boucliers tamponneurs, riant aux éclats, avant de nous précipiter dans les bras de nos parents, qui nous disaient qu'ils nous aimaient et qu'ils remerciaient le ciel de s'être connus et de nous avoir eu.

J'aurais souhaité revivre ces instants de bonheur. Mais nous n'étions plus les mêmes. Mon enfance m'avait été volée, et j'avais dû mûrir très vite, pour protéger ma mère.

Joy se détacha de nos parents et se présenta face à moi. Elle sourit et s'accroupit

_**- Prêt pour une partie?**_

_**- Une partie?**_

_**- Noah!**_ Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié!**_

Elle fonça vers moi et j'eus à peine le temps de réagir que nous nous retrouvâmes à une centaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Elle se releva, en riant, tandis que j'eus du mal à me tenir sur mes jambes. Nous nous regardâmes, et nous dirigeâmes l'un vers l'autre, avant de se retrouver de nouveau projetés à l'autre bout de la clairière. Je m'esclaffai en voyant Joy, les cheveux ébouriffés, retomber après s'être relevée. Elle me fit signe d'arrêter, et je m'approchai d'elle, inquiet.

_**- Tu vas bien?**_ Lui demandai-je.

_**- Mieux depuis que tu es là,**_ me répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Mon cœur se réchauffa. Elle m'avait tant manqué un point tel que je pensais avoir perdu une partie de moi pour toujours. Je me sentais entier et heureux, maintenant qu'elle était avec moi.

_**- Regarde les, Noah. On aurait dit que rien n'a changé, pour eux. Ils sont bien ensemble, heureux. Et nous aussi! Comme avant...**_

_**- Comme avant... **_acquiesçai-je en apercevant nos parents.

Maman était allongée dans l'herbe. Sa tête était posée sur les jambes de mon père, et elle soupirait de contentement. Celui-ci lui caressait le visage avec tendresse et, de temps en temps, déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Si nous ne savions pas ce qui s'était passé, nous ne nous serions jamais imaginé qu'ils ne s'étaient revus qu'il y a à peine une semaine. Ils agissaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Mon père releva la tête et me fixa, souriant tristement.

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête et me fit trembler.

_Je t'aime, Noah. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je suis désolé que tu croies que je t'ai renié. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me maudirai éternellement pour ce que je vous ai écrit. Jamais je ne pourrais répudier la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé de toute mon existence, et c'est ce que tu es, mon fils. Avec ta mère et ta sœur, vous êtes mes biens les plus précieux, et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que nous soyons enfin tous réunis._

J'avais attendu ces mots depuis que j'étais à Volterra. J'étais heureux, mais nous devions rentrer avant que Félix ne s'énerve.

_**- Maman, il faut qu'on y aille. Ils nous attendent.**_

Elle tressaillit.

_**- Oui. **_Elle embrassa passionnément mon père, et serra ma sœur dans ses bras. **_Je te protégerai sur le champ de bataille, ma chérie. Personne ne te fera de mal._**

Joy et mon père me regardèrent à ces mots.

_Et toi? Que comptes-tu faire? _Me demanda ma sœur.

_Ne laisse pas ta mère s'interposer, si tu comptes t'en prendre à moi. Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure. _Songea mon père.

Dilemme, encore et toujours.

Mon père m'aimait. Vraiment.

MAIS Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce que nous avions vécu. Ma cicatrice me le rappelait tous les jours. Et malgré les excuses de mon père, j'avais du mal à lui pardonner.

Ma mère aimait mon père et était réellement heureuse à ses côtés.

MAIS elle avait également souffert par sa faute, et le fait que Félix sache qu'elle avait signé les papiers du divorce, avait aggravé la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ma sœur m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait que j'oublie ma vengeance, car maman en mourrait de ma main.

Alice m'avait averti à son tour que si je laissais faire les Volturis, maman mourrait également.

Je voulais que ma mère soit en vie, heureuse, et je souhaitais ardemment retrouver ma Joy.

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..._

_**- A tout à l'heure, mes amours,**_ murmura ma mère.

_**- A tout à l'heure, Joy... papa... **_déglutis-je péniblement.

Je courus à toute vitesse, sans me retourner. Maman me suivait, résignée. Nous allions trahir les Volturis, en espérant qu'ils nous laisse la vie sauve assez longtemps pour aider notre famille à les vaincre.


	30. Chapitre 28 l'Affrontement

Point de vue d'Edward.

_Il m'avait appelé papa!_

Mon fils semblait décidé à nous aider, et à commencer à me pardonner.

Mais nous avions été obligés de les laisser retourner vers les Volturis. Joy avait du mal à l'accepter, mais la perspective de retrouver sa mère et son frère dans quelques heures la rendait heureuse.

Nous retournâmes sur le champ de bataille. Jasper me renifla et sourit.

_**- Tu es imprégné de l'odeur de Bella. **_

_**- Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises devant Joy, au moins? **_Railla Emmett.

_**- Non, nous avons juste passé un moment en famille, **_rétorqua Joy. _**Et d'ailleurs, s'ils avaient envie de faire des bêtises devant nous, vu comment ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, je pense que ni Noah ni moi ne le leur aurions reproché.**_

Nous nous esclaffâmes pendant qu'Emmett rougissait furieusement, la bouche ouverte.

_**- Elle t'a drôlement bien mouché, sur le coup, papa! **_Plaisanta Henry.

_**- Alors? **_S'impatienta Alice._** Qu'ont-il décidé?**_

_**- Ils se battent à nos côtés. Tous les deux. **_La rassurai-je.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre tandis que Jasper vint me tapoter l'épaule.

_**- Tu récupéreras ta famille, mon frère.**_

Je souris, mais la joie fit place à la détermination lorsque nous les sentîmes arriver.

Nous nous mîmes en place et attendîmes.

**********

Ils se déployèrent devant nous avec grâce et aisance, comme une fleur s'ouvrant à l'aube.

Les gardes à l'avant portaient tous une cape rouge, et leur capuche recouvrait leur tête. Je reconnus sans mal Noah, le plus petit de tous, en première ligne, tenant la main de quelqu'un que je supposais être Bella, de par sa main délicate. A côté d'eux, un homme à la carrure monstrueuse, serrant le bras de mon amour avec force.

Aro, Caius et Marcus se tenaient derrière eux, la mine renfrognée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous soyons si nombreux. Mais ils restaient supérieurs en nombre, même en comptant Bella et Noah dans nos rangs.

Aro ouvrit la première ligne, et vint se placer dans la zone située au milieu de nous. Mon père s'avança également.

_**- Carlisle, mon vieil ami. **_Noah renifla._** Qui aurait cru que tu me briserais le cœur à ce point?**_

_**- Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies un, mon cher ami,**_ répliqua poliment mon père._** Je te signale que c'est toi qui détiens mon petit-fils et ma bru depuis un an.**_

_**- Je n'ai jamais retenu personne, Carlisle. Demande à Eleazar. Il est parti sans que personne ne l'en empêche. **__De toute manière, il était trop faible. Pas comme ces deux-là._ _**Noah et Isabella ont décidé de rester de leur plein gré.**_ _Estimez-vous heureux qu'ils nous ait rejoint. Ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est._

Je ne pus retenir un sifflement haineux. Les gardes ôtèrent leur cape. Comme Jasper l'avait prévu, Alec et Jane étaient entourés de Démétri et Félix. Noah me fixa, un air mauvais sur le visage.

_- Il l'a encore battue._ Songea Noah. _Il a senti ton odeur sur elle. Je n'ai rien pu faire. _

Félix regarda Bella et tira sur quelque chose. Elle tomba par terre et nous retînmes un cri en voyant qu'elle était tenue en laisse, attachée par le cou. Félix tira à nouveau pour qu'elle se relève et la serra contre lui.

_- Elle est à moi, tu entends, Cullen? C'est MA chose. Et je la tuerais plutôt que de te la laisser._

_**- L'enfoiré!**_ Hurla Emmett. _**Regarde ce qu'il a fait à ma crevette!**_

_**- Je vais le tuer.**_ Marmonna Jasper, mâchoires serrées.

_Comment peut-on être si cruel?_ Songea Esmée qui se mit à sangloter.

Félix jubilait. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, et de l'étriper. Mais Bella m'arrêta.

_Non mon amour. Reste où tu es. Il n'attend que ça. Patiente encore, s'il te plait._

Aro fit signe à Félix d'arrêter de nous provoquer.

_**- Nous ne souhaitons pas nous battre, nous voulons simplement l'hybride.**_

- C_**ela tombe bien,**_ fit mon père. _**Nous ne souhaitons pas vous affronter non plus. Nous désirons juste que vous vous en alliez, en laissant à mon fils sa femme et son fils.**_

_**- Non! **_rugit Félix. V_**ous ne les aurez pas.**_

_**- Vous avez entendu Félix? **_Ajouta Aro en fronçant les sourcils. _**Il me semble d'ailleurs que ton fils ne souhaite plus demeurer marié à Isabella. De toutes manières, elle est la compagne de Félix, désormais, et Noah est son fils légitime. Nous n'attendons plus que la fillette, et leur famille sera au complet.**_

_**- Vous ne l'aurez pas**_. Martela Carlisle. _**Nous souhaitons récupérer les nôtres. **_

_**- Très bien,**_ dit Aro. _**Isabella, Noah? Souhaitez-vous rejoindre votre ancien clan?**_

_**- NON!**_ Hurla mon fils. _**Nous sommes des vôtres.**_ _Désolé, papa, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement tant qu'il détient maman._

_Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas._ Le rassurai-je. _**Nous ne laisserons pas ma fille vous rejoindre.**_ Clamai-je ensuite.

_**- Alors tout est dit, **_soupira Aro. _**Gardes, allez-y.**_

Bella serra Noah contre elle, et me fit un signe de tête. Le combat avait débuté.

**********

Point de vue de Jasper.

Edward se retourna vers Joy, apeuré, puis se rasséréna.

_**- Heidi a essayé de faire Joy souhaiter rejoindre les Volturis. Mais elle n'a pas pu**_.

_- Bella?_ Songeai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

_**- Maîtres,**_ déclara subitement l'une des gardes. _**Je ne veux pas séparer cette famille de nouveau.**_

_**- Plait-il?**_ Sourcilla Caius.

_**- Il est hors de question que je sépare la petite de son père. **_

_**- Heidi! Comment ose-tu nous parler ainsi? **_

_**- Cette mascarade m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Vous êtes trop avides de pouvoir et votre vision de la famille n'est pas la mienne. Viens Santiago, on s'en va.**_

Joy sourit.

_**- Elle a retourné le don d'Heidi contre elle?**_ Demanda Eleazar.

Le sourire de Joy s'élargit.

Le départ d'Heidi et de Santiago secoua fortement les rangs des Italiens. Ils n'étaient plus aussi soudés qu'avant. Aro et Caius étaient restés abasourdis, et la rage remplaça bientôt l'étonnement.

_**- Jane. **_Souffla Aro, confiant.

Edward et Bella se fixaient, de même que Noah et Joy. Aucun d'entre nous ne bougeait. Je pouvais ressentir la confiance de mon frère. Il semblait communiquer avec son épouse et elle agissait en fonction de ce qu'il lui disait.

_**- C'est bien ça,**_ affirma Edward. _**Je sais où elle va frapper avant même qu'elle ne le fasse.**_

Jane semblait de plus en plus irritée, car aucune de ses attaques ne faisait mouche. Elle se retourna subitement vers Bella, comprenant enfin qu'elle nous protégeait.

_**- Zafrina. Joy. Sur Jane. **_Leur ordonnai-je.

La garde se mit à hoqueter, bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens, comme pour chasser une image atroce de son esprit. Elle s'effondra ensuite, convulsant, et ne put émettre qu'un long cri d'agonie.

Joy se mit à rire. Noah lui fit un signe et aussitôt Alec, le jumeau de Jane, se retrouva dans le même état que sa sœur. Démétri subit le même traitement.

_**- Zafrina, occupe toi de Félix. **_Lui demandai-je.

Elle s'exécuta. Félix, surpris, tomba à genou, mais ne lâcha pas la chaine retenant Bella. Joy entreprit de lui faire goûter au don de Jane, mais il ne céda toujours pas. Ma nièce commençait à fatiguer, et les effets de son don s'estompaient peu à peu. Nous devions agir.

_**- Il FAUT qu'il la lâche avant!**_ Grommela Edward.

Vera s'approcha de Zafrina et Joy et les effleura. Tous les gardes sous l'emprise de ma nièce hurlèrent de plus belle. Félix se tordit de douleur et laissa échapper la fameuse chaîne.

_**- MAINTENANT! **_Hurlai-je.

Emmett et Henry se précipitèrent sur Jane et Alec, pendant que Kate et Peter s'occupaient de Démétri. Bella et Noah rejoignaient nos rangs. Félix se ressaisit, fou de rage et saisit le bout de la chaîne, la ramenant de force vers lui. Edward se précipita au secours de sa belle, retenant tant bien que mal la laisse de manière à ce que le cou de Bella ne se brise pas.

Tous les autres gardes fondirent vers nous mais furent projetés juste après avoir dépassé leur première ligne. Noah se trouvait près de Joy et tenait Vera, augmentant ainsi la puissance de son bouclier.

Après avoir mis les jumeaux Volturis hors d'état de nuire, Emmett et Henry vinrent en aide à Edward, essayant de casser la laisse ou de l'attirer vers eux. Cependant, même à trois contre un, ils résistaient difficilement.

J'entrepris alors de brouiller les émotions de Félix, mais cela eut l'effet inverse de celui que j'avais souhaité. Que je le calme ou que je le fasse s'énerver d'avantage, il gagnait en puissance.

Nous étions complètement déboussolés. Les gardes restants se mirent à prêter main forte à Félix, tandis que les nôtres s'acharnaient sur la chaîne.

_**- Comment se fait-il que cette maudite laisse ne cède toujours pas? **_Maugréa Emmett

_**- C'est de l'iridium qu'il a forgé avec son venin.**_ Répondit Aro, amusé de voir la bataille se centrer sur ma sœur. _**Incassable. A moins de pouvoir réaliser l'impossible, vous n'empêcherez pas Félix de récupérer sa chose.**_

Edward grogna.

_**- Chez les Cullen, le mot impossible n'existe plus.**_ rétorqua-t-il

_**- Surtout depuis que nous la connaissons. **_Ajouta Rosalie.

_**- J'en suis la preuve vivante, **_déclara Henry

_**- Et nous aussi! **_Dirent en cœur Noah, Joy et Vera.

_**- Nous n'abandonnerons pas.**_ Marmonnèrent Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée.

_**- Nous n'abandonnerons jamais. **_dit Alice en même temps que moi.

Nous étions plus déterminés que jamais à ne pas laisser Bella aux mains de ce monstre. Quitte à ce que nous soyons tous exterminés, nous avions baissé notre garde et nous concentrions tous sur ce bout de métal.

_**- Lâchez la chaîne!**_ Nous demanda ma sœur.

_**- Non! **_Hurla Noah. _**S'ils te lâchent, Félix te tuera!**_

_**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.**_

Sa confiance en elle était immense, contrairement à ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant. Elle me fixa, et me sourit. Je compris qu'un changement s'était opéré en elle.

_**- Faîtes ce qu'elle vous dit.**_ Leur ordonnai-je. _**Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.**_

Nos amis me dévisagèrent, surpris, puis cessèrent de lutter.

Félix sourit, triomphant, et tira de toutes ses forces. En vain. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

**_- C'est fini, Félix. Je ne te laisserai plus faire._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Woah! Bella en mode super guerrier!_

_Il reste deux chapitres, la fin du combat et l'épilogue._

_Je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je veux qu'il soit parfait._

_Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne vous le livre pas demain, mais j'espère qu'il sera fini car j'ai hâte de me relire ^_^_

_Leilani_


	31. Chapitre 29 Plus jamais

Point de vue de Bella.

_**- Incassable. **_Disait Aro. _**A moins de pouvoir réaliser l'impossible, vous n'empêcherez pas Félix de récupérer sa chose.**_

_Et quand Félix te récupéreras, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. _Songeai-je.

Il tirait de plus en plus fort. J'avais cru que ma tête allait exploser jusque là, mais c'était de pire en pire. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. J'aurais encore été humaine, je serais déjà morte.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils renoncent. A ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'Aro disait vrai. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, leur résolution décupla. Mais pourquoi continuaient-ils alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je m'en sorte indemne?

_**- Chez les Cullen, le mot impossible n'existe plus.**_ Dit mon amour.

_**- Surtout depuis que nous la connaissons. **_Ajouta Rose.

Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de me dire que j'avais réalisé l'impossible grâce au don que je possédais, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

Je me remémorai le jour où j'avais rencontré Edward. J'étais déboussolée et attendais juste que la mort me prenne. Il m'avait redonné le goût à la vie et j'avais dès lors commencé à croire que les miracles pouvaient se produire. Les Cullen étant des gens extraordinaire, il était évident qu'il méritaient tout ce qui leur était arrivé: les grossesses de Rosalie, le fait qu'ils ne se considéraient plus comme des monstres et qu'ils aient retrouvé des particularités humaines, et bien évidemment le bonheur d'Edward.

Mon mari m'avait convaincu, à une époque, que je méritais aussi ces bonnes choses. J'étais alors tombée enceinte, et j'avais accepté d'être transformée, pour vivre heureuse avec mon âme sœur et notre progéniture. Mais l'enlèvement de nos enfants m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais destinée à souffrir éternellement.

J'avais fait du mal Edward en m'en allant, ce qui brisait le cœur, et j'étais condamnée à partager le reste mon existence avec un homme qui me battait.

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter. J'espérais secrètement qu'il m'achèverait aujourd'hui. Une conversation silencieuse débuta alors entre mes amours et moi.

_- Résiste, mon amour,_ songea Edward.

_- Bats-toi, maman. Ne laisse pas Félix gagner._

_Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à me sauver? Cela n'en vaut pas la peine._

_- J'ai besoin de toi, maman... Je viens à peine de te retrouver... _désespéra Joy

_- Parce que tu ne mérites pas ça. _s'énerva Noah. _Tu ne vois donc pas que tout le monde souhaite te sortir de l'emprise de ce monstre? _

_Mais ça ne sert à rien! _Me lamentai-je

_- Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Comme à la clairière. _dit ma fille

_- Après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est la moindre des choses! _Ajouta mon fils

_- Tu as passé ta vie à te sacrifier pour les autres._ Déclara mon ange._ Pense à ce que tu souhaites, pour une fois. Veux-tu te retrouver sous la coupe de Félix?_

Je désirais plus que tout partager le reste de ma « vie » avec Edward et nos enfants. Je voulais qu'Aro et sa clique nous fiche la paix une fois pour toute, et je souhaitais que Félix puisse ressentir au moins une fois la douleur qu'il m'avait infligé.

_- Nous t'aimons, Bella, _me dit mon époux._ Et nous savons que tu nous aimes. Tu nous l'as prouvé des milliers de fois. Alors laisse-nous te le démontrer à notre tour._

_**- Nous n'abandonnerons pas.**_ Prononcèrent en cœur Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée.

_**- Nous n'abandonnerons jamais. **_hurlèrent ensuite Alice et Jasper.

Une sensation de bien être m'envahit alors. Ma famille, autour de moi, luttait pour que je survive. Je devais réagir. Pour eux, pour Edward, pour nos amis venus nous prêter main forte. Et surtout pour moi.

Leur amour et leur détermination agit comme un déclic. Jusqu'alors faible et soumise, je me sentais dorénavant puissante. Je me consumais de l'intérieur, comme si mon corps et mon esprit se réparaient de concert.

_**- Lâchez la chaîne!**_

_**- Non! **_Hurla Noah. _**S'ils te lâchent, Félix te tuera!**_

Plus jamais ce monstre ne lèvera la main sur moi. Plus jamais il ne me rabaissera. Plus jamais il ne me privera de mon bonheur.

_**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.**_

Jasper leur intima de m'obéir, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur.

Je me concentrai, souhaitant que Félix n'arrive pas à ses fins.

Il se détendit, et tira sur la laisse. Sans résultat.

_**- C'est fini, Félix. Je ne te laisserai plus faire. Tu auras beau essayer, tu n'arriveras qu'à casser ce maudit bout de métal.**_

**********

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit. Il resserra ses mains autour de la chaine et tenta de me ramener vers lui de toutes ses forces. Un bruit sec se fit entendre tandis que Félix, déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse et se retrouva à une centaine de mètre de sa position initiale.

_**- Je t'avais prévenu.**_ Lui dis-je, triomphante.

Aro me fixa, incrédule.

_**- Comment as-tu fait? Elle était incassable.**_

Félix rugit, et s'apprêtait à foncer vers moi, quand il s'arrêta net. Je grognai férocement, et il recula de deux pas.

_**- Tu ne me toucheras plus, Félix. Ni mon fils. Tout ceux qui s'approcheront de ma famille le regretteront amèrement.**_

Caius bondit, et se dirigea vers moi.

_**- Insolente! Traitresse! Tu en paieras de ta vie!**_

Noah me prit la main et Caius fut projeté à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Aro tremblait, horrifié par la puissance de mon fils.

Joy me prit l'autre main et tous les Volturis hurlèrent de douleur. Elle me dévisagea, surprise.

_**- C'est bien toi qui souhaitais conserver un peu du don de Jane, non?**_

_**- Tu... tu as exaucé... mon voeu?**_

Je ne lui répondis pas et lui fis un clin d'œil.

_**- Exauce le mien, maman, s'il te plait.**_ Me supplia Noah.

Il n'était pas charitable, mais mon fils méritait bien que je lui fasse ce plaisir, vu ce qu'il avait enduré.

Je détournai mon regard vers Félix, qui s'était relevé. Il bondit à nouveau vers nous. Puis hurla de nouveau, pendant qu'il se consumait peu à peu, des flammes sortant de ses orbites.

Les Italiens hoquetèrent d'effroi. Plus de la moitié des gardes s'enfuirent.

_**- Allez-vous en, Aro.**_ Martelai-je.

_**- Isabella, tu es des nôtres... Pourquoi nous avoir caché ton véritable don, pendant tout ce temps? **_Balbutia-t-il.

_**- Je n'ai jamais été une Volturi, et mon don est lié à ma famille. Vous l'avez brisée, et mon pouvoir avec. **_

_**- Maintenant que vous êtes enfins réunis, et que Félix n'est plus, vous êtes les bienvenus dans notre clan, ainsi que toute votre famille. **_

_**- Non mais quel culot! **_S'offusqua Alice

_**- Nous vous offrirons tout ce que vous désirerez. Réfléchissez-y. **_insista-t-il

_**- Nous avons tout ce que nous voulons, et vous ne nous apporterez rien de bon. **_Répliqua Edward._** Vous êtes un lâche, et un faible. Vous vous cachez derrière vos airs sophistiqués pour faire croire que vous êtes généreux et magnanime, mais ils n'en est **__**rien. Vous avez torturé Bella et Noah, et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...**_

_**- Je leur ai laissé la vie sauve, à elle et à ton fils, alors qu'ils m**_'ont trahi!

_**- Et c'est pour cela que je vous laisse partir sain et sauf.**_ Déclarai-je. _**Nous sommes quittes.**_

_**- Vous avez décimé ma garde!**_ S'affligea-t-il.

_**- Ils auraient pu faire pire. **_Rétorqua Jasper.

_**- Vous mériteriez de croupir au fin fond d'une de vos cellule, pour tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir,**_ vociféra Noah.

_**- Ne me tente pas, mon chéri,**_ lui dis-je en souriant.

_**- Je sais ce dont vous avez peur, Aro.**_ Reprit Edward. _**Nous ne désirons pas vous faire abdiquer. **_Deux vieux vampires grognèrent, mais il les ignora._** Nous voulons simplement que l'on nous laisse vivre comme nous l'avons décidé, et que vous n'interfériez plus dans notre famille. Du moment que vous acceptez, nous vous laisserons en paix.**_

Aro sembla hésiter, et je vis Jasper se concentrer pendant qu'il se reprenait.

_**- Bien, nous ne vous dérangerons plus. Rentrons à Volterra.**_ Caius et Marcus acquiescèrent, toujours aussi terrifiés.

_**- Allez, ouste!**_ S'exclama Noah en faisant Aro rebondir sur son bouclier. Je le réprimandai immédiatement, pendant que les nôtres riaient à gorge déployée.

Ils partirent à une vitesse folle.

_**- Je crois que nous ne les reverrons plus.**_ Rit Edward.

_**- Ils avaient si peur qu'ils ont détallé comme des lapins! **_S'esclaffa Emmett.

Tout le monde se congratula, heureux. Les deux vampires mécontents ruminaient. Jasper leur dit que les Volturis n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir désormais et qu'ils pouvaient aller le clamer haut et fort. Ces mots les rassérénèrent et ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, joyeux.

Je serrai Joy contre moi, le nez dans ses cheveux, heureuse d'avoir ma fille dans mes bras, et de ne pas avoir à partir, cette fois. Noah et Edward restaient assez distants l'un de l'autre, mais ils étaient également ravis.

_**- Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour,**_ me chuchota ce dernier en m'enlaçant tendrement.

A ces mots, je regardai nos amis et notre famille, qui me sourirent tous. Ma joie explosa tout à coup, et je sautillai sur place, en duo avec Alice.

_**- De vraies gamines! **_s'affligea Rosalie, secouant la tête.

J'étais enfin chez moi, pour ne plus jamais en repartir.


	32. Epilogue

Point de vue de Jasper.

La joie était enfin revenue dans ce foyer.

Nos amis rentrèrent chez eux assez rapidement. Rosalie, Emmett et Vera décidèrent de partir vivre avec Henry et son clan au Brésil. Alice et moi restâmes à Forks, avec le reste de la famille.

Edward, Bella, Joy et Noah ne se quittaient plus. Noah restait cependant en retrait d'Edward, mais je savais qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt.

**********

Un jour, Bella délaissa cependant sa famille pour venir me parler.

_**- Mon frère,**_ me dit-elle en souriant. _**Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier comme il le fallait pour tout ce que tu as fait.**_

_**- Mais je n'ai rien fait, voyons, Bella!**_ M'écriai-je, surpris. _**C'est toi qui a défait les Volturis à toi seule!**_

Elle renifla.

_**- Tu as dirigé les opérations d'une main de maître. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Jane et Alec n'auraient pas été anéantis, Démétri non plus.**_

_**- Oui mais tu as fais le plus gros... **_

_**- Si tu le dis, je ne te contredirai pas. **_

_**- Je ne veux pas brûler vif!**_ Raillai-je.

Elle pouffa et continua.

_**- Tu as sauvé Joy des griffes de Maria.**_

_**- Je n'étais pas tout seul. **_Répliquai-je en baissant la tête._** Et je n'aime pas songer à ce moment. Je n'étais plus moi même.**_

_**- Je sais que vous avez avoué à Edward que je ne l'avais pas trahi.**_

_**- C'était naturel.**_ M'emportai-je. _**Il n'avait pas à penser cela.**_

_**- Oui mais vous nous avez aidé à nous retrouver, dans cette clairière.**_

_**- Ça c'était Alice,**_ rétorquai-je.

_**- Alice et toi c'est du pareil au même,**_ s'impatienta-t-elle. _**Je sais également que tu as parlé à Noah, ainsi qu'Alice et Joy.**_

Je tressaillis.

_**- Tu sais donc ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, si...**_

_**- Ce n'est pas arrivé,**_ m'interrompit-elle. _**Et Noah commence à pardonner à son père. Vous l'avez fait réfléchir, et il préfère largement être heureux en me sachant heureuse que de garder rancune à Edward.**_

Je souris.

_**- Et puis tu m'as sauvée... quand j'allais mourir.**_

_**- Bella,**_ soupirai-je, agacé, _**tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je l'ai fait par pur égoïsme.**_

_**- C'est faux, **_dit-elle en me faisant reculer._** Tu es incapable d'égoïsme.**_

_**- Je suis un monstre, Bella. J'ai tué ma créatrice par vengeance. **_

_**- Arrête maintenant, Jasper!**_ Hurla-t-elle en me plaquant contre un mur. _**Ferme les yeux, ou je te réserve le même sort que Félix.**_

Je m'exécutai, inquiet, et je me sentis bouleversé. Les luttes internes qui me consumaient depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années disparurent en un clin d'œil. Je cherchai le monstre tapi au fond de mon esprit, et ne le trouvai pas.

Je rouvris les yeux, surpris. Bella me sourit et me chuchota.

_**- Tu es enfin toi, Jasper Whitlock Hale. **_

Je devais être en plein rêve. J'étais libre, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Il avait disparu! Le monstre façonné par la haine et l'avidité de Maria n'existait plus. Je fondis en larmes et serrai ma sœur dans mes bras.

_**- Merci, Bella.**_

_**- Mais je t'en prie! Ce n'est que le commencement... J'ai besoin de toi pour réaliser le rêve de ton épouse!**_ me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

Je souris, comprenant que désormais, Alice et moi ne serions plus jamais seuls, et aurions également une famille à nous. Je courus à l'étage, où ma femme m'attendait, tout sourire, et lui exprimai tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

**********

Point de vue d'Edward.

Ma Bella me manquait. Elle avait souhaité passer un moment seule avec Jasper, pour le remercier.

Quand je la vis revenir, je ne pus m'empêcher de foncer la prendre dans mes bras, et de filer avec elle dans notre clairière. Elle riait aux éclats.

_**- Je voulais être un peu seul avec toi.**_

_**- Mais... Et les enfants? **_Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Je sourcillai.

_**- Tu crois que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour venir sur notre territoire, affronter Bella l'invincible, pour lui prendre ses enfants?**_

_**- On ne sait jamais,**_ gloussa-t-elle. _**Mais je suis ravie d'être là avec toi.**_

_**- Et moi donc...**_ lui dis je en goûtant avidement ses lèvres.

Elle sourit et me rendit mon baiser.

_**- Bella, il y a quelque chose que je voudrai faire.**_

_**- Quoi donc, mon amour?**_

Je lui montrai les papiers du divorce. Elle recula.

_**- Tu... veux toujours divorcer?**_

_**- Non **_lui répondis-je en les déchirant. _**Je crois que ceci t'appartient.**_

Je me mis à genou et lui tendis son alliance. Elle s'empourpra.

_**- Isabella, Accepte-tu de reprendre ta bague, et de rester Mme Edward Cullen, à jamais?**_

Bella me sauta au cou et m'embrassa, de la même manière que lorsqu'elle avait consenti à m'épouser.

_**- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à dire oui?**_ Murmurai en gardant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je sentis son sourire se dessiner.

_**- Oui, Edward. A jamais.**_

Nous scellâmes cette nouvelle union en ne faisant qu'un dans l'herbe de notre clairière, témoin de tous nos merveilleux moments passés et à venir.

* * *

_Voila! c'est terminé_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de la fin, mais je voulais rester un peu dans le vague,_

_ au cas où je déciderai de faire une nouvelle fiction avec Noah et Joy._

_Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ma fiction vous a bien divertis._

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction (je commence un AH Emmett/Bella si ça intéresse quelqu'un)_

_Laissez-moi votre avis sur la fin, histoire que je sache si j'ai bien trouvé!_

_Leilani_

**PS: un grand merci à ****crys063****,****aureliejeux81****, ****4Arizona****,****alia00****,****Mrs Esmee Cullen****,****lapiaf83****,Flannel-k,jessica31000,**

**mimie185976****,,****celine68990**** ,et Audrey72 pour m'avoir soutenue depuis le début!  
**


End file.
